Destiny
by MythosThespian
Summary: This is post Doomsday storyline. Also a future fic for my favorite couple Chlark.
1. Chapter 1

Destiny

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the characters presented in this story. The rights belong to DC Comics and Warner Brothers.

Rating: K+

Pairings: Chloe/Oliver, Chloe/Clark, and Lois/Oliver

Summary: The events of the life after Chloe Sullivan decision to stay with Davis Bloom caused a lot of lives to change and Chloe has to live with the consequences. Clark Kent is dead so that means Chloe Sullivan no longer exists but some things lead her to the destiny she was chosen to do.

Destiny: Part 1

_Prologue: Cassandra Sandsmark (aka Chloe Sullivan)_

(Cassie's POV)

In Athens, Greece a woman by the name of Cassandra Sandsmark is enjoying a beautiful day when all of a sudden a commotion stirs. Cassie turns around and sees this beautiful tall woman with dark hair being attacked; it looks like she is outnumbered, and so Cassie decides to help this woman. What this woman does not know is that Cassie Sandsmark is actually Chloe Sullivan who this woman's mother sent her to find. Cassie runs toward the direction and speaks in the native language.

Cassie: Hey would you like some help?

Donna: Sure that would be great and you are?

Cassie: Cassie Sandsmark and you?

Donna: Donna Troy and we will talk later once we take care of these guys.

By the time Cassie went to help Donna had most of the guys unconscious but some still needed to be taken care of.

(Donna's POV)

As I stood back and watch this woman that offered to help she could not help but be impressed. Sure Cassie was small but she was very impressive in her fighting style but it still needed some fine tuning. Also Donna thought maybe after these men are taken care of she will invite this Cassie to the Themyscira to help her better control her style. All of a sudden Donna was brought out of her thoughts when one of the guys she knocked out woke up.

Donna: Oh no you don't.

(Donna knocks him out again and then looks up seeing Cassie struggling.)

Donna: Cassie look out!

Cassie: Huh?...oh !

(Then Cassie was knocked out. Donna ran over to her.)

Donna: Cassie are you ok? Come on wake up.

Donna waited a few more minutes but Cassie did not wake up. So Donna picked Cassie up taking her to the invisible jet flying her to Themyscira. On the flight Donna did more assessment of Cassie this time on her injuries. The injuries were quite serious but then they seem to be disappearing and then she thought could she be Meta human. Could she be the Chloe Sullivan I was sent to look for? I will ask mother when I get back.

(Cassie's POV)

The next day Cassie woke up with a huge headache and then noticed her surrounding that she was not familiar with. Wherever she was it was beautiful and then she turned opening her eyes to see Donna the woman she helped. Donna noticed she was awake and then spoke.

Donna: Oh Cassie you are awake. How are you feeling?

Cassie: Fine except for this massive headache. How long was I out?

Donna: You were out for a day and half. Also don't worry you are safe and on the island of Themyscira.

Cassie: Great every time this happens I happen to be out longer and longer. Wait a minute that means my power is back I thought it was gone with Brainiac. Woah did you just say the island of Themyscira as is Greek mythology?

Donna: Yes I did and I am what they call an Amazon and you are among Amazons. Did you just say your power came back? Would that mean you are Chloe Sullivan that my mom sent me to find you?

Cassie: Yes and Yes, but I prefer later about Chloe Sullivan to not be discussed. Why did your mom sent you to find me?

Donna: Because of a legend that is in our books on the island that concerns you. More specifically your destiny that is why you are here and feel free to look around I will be back soon.

After Donna left Chloe decided that her headache had gone down a little so she decided to look around. Chloe got out of bed and noticed that she was out of her cloths from earlier in a nice gown. Also she could not believe that she was living something that she thought was myth and then again she did live in Smallville where strange things happened all the time. To make matters worse Lois Lane her cousin was still missing and worst of her best friend and the man still love gave up on humanity. Clark Kent was dead, Lois Lane was missing, and most of all her husband Jimmy Olsen was killed right in front of her eyes by a man she thought she could trust thinking the monster was the problem when really it was the man Davis Bloom who was the problem.

_[Flashback to the events]_

_Clark: Chlo, Chloe are you ok? What happened?_

_Chloe: I did what you wanted using the Black Kryptonite to split the Kryptonian from the monster._

_Clark: (looking around) ok where did the monster go?_

_(Clark got his answer from Oliver and then heading off to the direction of the monster. That was not before he told Chloe that Jimmy will take her and Davis someplace safe. That where things went downhill with Jimmy killed right in front of her eyes after saying her knows about Clark. After Davis stabbed Jimmy he goes after her saying that he loves her and thought she cared about him but Chloe responded but it was not the answer he was expecting. Finally before Davis had a chance to stab her Jimmy did one last heroic act killing Davis and then dying in her arms. After the funeral she is where the life changing event happened.)_

_Chloe: Clark you are alive. (Hugging him) how did you survive the blast?_

_Clark: (Pulled away starting to answer and then changed it) I don't know Chloe but get rid of this place._

_Chloe: Clark you don't understand Jimmy here he bought this place as a beacon. Also this is the Watchtower._

_Clark: Still get rid of this place. Also human emotion is keeping from the hero I need to be._

_Chloe: Human emotion is what made you the hero you are today._

_Clark: Clark Kent is dead._

_(Then he just walked out.)_

_[End of Flashback]_

Still to this day she cannot figure out if it was figment of her imagination or just his ghost. After some time she started noticing things changing in her and figured it was the effect of the Black K. First her memories started going one by one and then mood changes. Also because of her decision with Davis Bloome the league started to distrust her so she made this plan to leave the old life behind.

(Donna's POV)

Donna returned to the room seeing Chloe looking out on the balcony so she went over to join her. She noticed also that Chloe seemed lost in her thoughts so she interrupted. Donna broke the ice with a common phrase from the man's world. Chloe noticed that she was not speaking the Greek but her English.

Donna: Penny for your thoughts!

Cassie: Oh just lost in the past but it has to do with something I rather not talk about.

Donna: Would this have to do with why you don't want to be Chloe Sullivan anymore?

Cassie: Yes as far as the world is concerned Chloe Sullivan is dead and let's just leave it at that. Donna how are you feeling after the fight?

Donna: I am feeling fine. Anyway I like to take you to meet my mother who is the queen so we can explain more of this legend that concerns you.

Cassie just followed Donna out of the room. Donna and Cassie got to know each other more on the way to the dinner. Donna and Cassie finally enter the great hall where dinner was served and Donna introduced Cassie to Queen Hippolyta.

Donna: Mother I like to introduce you to Cassie Sandsmark who helped me in Athens.

Hippolyta: Well Cassie it nice to meet you and thank you for helping my daughter Donna.

Cassie: It was no problem plus in the past I have been in a lot worse.

Hippolyta: Well you are welcome here and since Donna informs me that you don't go by Chloe Sullivan for reason that are personal I will respect that. Anyway I will explain over dinner why I had my daughter bring you here.

Cassie: Yeah Donna tells me it has to do with legend that has been around this island for some time. So I like to hear about it when we eat.

(They all sat around the table to eat and Hippolyta explained the legend.)

Hippolyta: At first I thought the legend applied to my daughter Princess Diana but unfortunately my daughter was killed by Ares god of war one of my long time enemies. Also it was not long after that I figured out that the legend did not apply to my daughter but it applied to the daughter of a friend of my daughter Diana Prince when she was in the man's world when she was Wonder Woman.

Cassie: Wait I think my dad told me about when mom Moira Sullivan met Diana Prince. That explains a picture that I have had since my mom left when I was young.

Hippolyta: Yes and I met your mother she was an amazing woman. Also I met you when you were very little and knew that you were the one this legend applied to. Anyway the legend goes like this there is a very special human blessed with abilities that will help and intergalactic traveler to protect the Earth. These two special souls where destined to meet as children form a bond that can never be broken.

Donna: That is why I need to know what happened saying that you are not Chloe Sullivan anymore?

Cassie: If this applies to the person I think it is he is why Chloe Sullivan is dead. This intergalactic traveler know as Clark Kent gave up on humanity goodness. He told me that Clark Kent is dead and that he is Kal-El the last son of Krypton. Therefore Clark Kent is dead and Chloe Sullivan died with Clark Kent.

Hippolyta: Precisely that who it applies to but this causes a problem. Also time will tell when things will work out. Finally you are welcome to stay as long as you want because my daughter saw you fighting skills and can train you to control them better becoming a strong warrior.

(They finished dinner and then commenced for the night.)

Donna took Cassie back to the room she is staying in so she can think of what she had been told. Cassie thanked Donna for all the hospitality and then Donna left hoping that Cassie will decide to stay.

_Chapter 1: Metropolis_

(Lois's POV)

On year later Lois Lane woke up in an alley that she had no idea how she got there. Also she opened her eyes to see none other than the Green Arrow looking at her at concern. Finally the Green Arrow helped Lois up off the ground taking her to the clock tower to talk. When they got to the clock tower and into the living room Lois was the first to speak.

Lois: Ollie what the heck is going on?

Oliver: Lois where the hell have you been for the past year?

Lois: I don't know the last thing I remember was fighting Tess at the Daily Planet over this orb and then a ring falls out of a box the next thing I know is I am waking up in the alley with you. Ollie did you just say a year?

Oliver: Lois you have been missing for a year. Your cousin Chloe and I tried everything to find you but after six months she had a nervous breakdown after the events with Davis Bloom there was nothing we could do.

Lois: Ollie where is Chloe now because I would of thought she be the first one you call?

Oliver: Lois your cousin Chloe Sullivan is dead but before she died she gave me this.

Lois: Thanks Ollie. Can I stay here while I sort things out?

(Oliver answered her question with a yes and then left her alone.)

Lois turned to see Oliver leave to his room and then broke down and cried. After a while Lois wiped her tears enough to open the letter that Oliver gave her. Finally Lois get it opened and starts to read noticing a key taped to it.

_---Lois, _

_If you're reading this letter something happened to me when you were missing. For that I am sorry because it was mostly my fault with the decisions I made with Davis Bloom. Just know that I did it to protect the people I love. If you go looking for someone who is not there don't because Chloe Sullivan is dead. Enclosed is a key to a safe deposit box of a few things that I feel you should have. Remember I loved you more as a sister than a cousin._

_Chloe---_

Lois broke down into tears again but then after some time she stopped. Finally she got up headed to the guest room for rest. Tomorrow was a full day ahead for her.

(Oliver's POV)

Meanwhile after I told Lois that her cousin was dead it broke my heart to see someone who was so close to her cousin break down. Also I figured she wanted sometime alone to process the information so I let Lois be. As I went back into my room I figured it was the best thing because first I still had feelings for Lois but also I had feeling for Chloe but still could not trust Chloe so our relationship was based on a lie. I still remember the falling out we had when Chloe figured it out.

_[Flashback to the falling out]_

_Chloe: Ollie how long has this lying been going on?_

_Oliver: Chloe what?_

_Chloe: You know full well what you still don't trust me after the Davis fiasco._

_Oliver: If I don't trust you why am I in a relationship with you?_

_Chloe: I don't know because why are you going behind my back hiring a new Watchtower or sidekick?_

_Oliver: Chloe I am just concern you are handling too much. Plus your moods have been a little bit more erratic than usual._

_Chloe: You know full well why my moods have been erratic that was my fault and partially your fault. I can't live like this anymore so I quit being Watchtower and your sidekick. Oh and one last thing when Lois return give her this letter. Chloe Sullivan is dead to the world._

_[End of Flashback]_

Still to this day he cannot figure it out that what brought that on but he figured Chloe had her reasons. So he just let it be and anyway tomorrow Lois is going to need help putting her life back together. Finally Oliver closed his eyes going to sleep for the night.

(Lois's POV)

The next morning Lois woke up to a bright fresh day remembering the events since her return. Anyway she opened the door of the room to head out into the kitchen for breakfastget some coffee. Finally she walked to the kitchen to see that Oliver was already up preparing breakfast.

Lois: Ollie you did not have to do all this?

Oliver: Lois if I remember precisely when we were dating you are not such a morning person. Also I figured that after everything happened yesterday you could use a break.

Lois: Thanks Ollie. Anyway I guess I have to find my stuff and get a new apartment. Then finally get my job back at the Daily Planet.

Oliver: Lois don't worry about that. Besides Chloe kept your apartment up and as far as the Daily Planet job I took care of that after we talked so you're all set.

Lois: Thanks I guess I better get changed after head to work. Also I want to know where Chloe is buried so I can pay my respects.

Oliver: She was buried in Samllville next to Alicia Baker. So I guess I see you around.

(Lois finished her breakfast and coffee then headed out the door.)

Ten minutes later Lois changed to head back to work. Also she found it odd that Chloe Sullivan was buried next to Alicia Baker there has to be something about that. Anyway she has to leave things alone for now because she needs to get back to work. Twenty minutes later Lois arrived back at the Daily Planet to start work. She entered the doors and decided to head to the editor's office to say that she is back to the bullpen. Lois reaches the editors' office to talk to the new editor.

Lois: Perry White I am Lois Lane my friend Oliver Queen called about my situation.

Perry: Yes, yes he called me yesterday it good to have you back. You see I have read some of you work in the past and you got potential as much as your cousin Chloe Sullivan had. Sorry to hear about Chloe Sullivan.

Lois: You knew my cousin?

Perry: Yes I did, I had met her when I was traveling through Smallville during her senior year as editor of the _Torch_. Also I met Clark Kent do you happen to know what happened to him?

Lois: No that is much as a mystery as my cousin's death which I still not believe she is dead.

Perry: Well let's bygones be bygones. Anyway I want you to find out what going on at Luthor Corp because Tess is up to something.

Lois: Great Tess is the reason I went missing in the first place so I guess it time to confront her. I'll get right on it Chief.

(Lois left the office heading back to her desk.)

Lois headed to her desk to get settled and start research on the latest activities with Luthor Corp. Also exactly what Tess Mercer has been up to for the past year? That night after work Lois headed back to Smallville to pay respect to her supposed dead cousin.

(Oliver's POV)

During the day after Lois left Oliver informed the League about Lois's return. Also told them to keep on high alert about Tess's activities because if he knows Lois she going to follow the story. Most of all Oliver just wanted to protect the woman he still loves. That is why he called the meeting of the League.

Oliver: Ok everyone now that Lois is back we need to keep a watchful eye.

Dinah: Does she know about Chloe and Clark?

Oliver: I told her about Chloe but Clark she does not know yet but in time I will tell her. Anyway we know that Tess was the cause of her disappearance so Lois will want revenge.

Bart: So what do you need us to do?

(Oliver filled them in on the rest of the plan and then attended to other duties.)

Once the meeting was done Oliver tended to other business among the company. At the end of the day he decided to take a trip to Smallville and talk to Lois see how she is holding up. Finally he arrived at the cemetery to saw Lois.

Oliver: Lois how are you holding up?

Lois: Ollie I don't know something tells me that my cousin is still alive. How could you not tell that Clark is missing?

Oliver: Lois I did not want to burden you with more bad news after telling you about your cousin. Anyway I was going to tell you about Clark eventually.

Lois: One thing at a time I still trying to figure out the year that I lost. Ollie when did things fall so apart?

Oliver: It all started because of Davis Bloom and spiraled down from there. About your cousin Lois don't go looking for things that are not there. As for Clark he will come back on his own time.

Lois: Funny you should say that about my cousin because she said the same thing to me. As for Smallville I suppose you are right. So Ollie have you had dinner yet?

(Oliver answered her question and then they left for dinner.)

Lois and Oliver enjoyed their evening of dinner. Over dinner Oliver told Lois that before Chloe died him and Chloe did date for a bit. Lois responded that she was glad to find Chloe was happy for a little while before she died. Finally Lois and Oliver talked about their unresolved relationship decided to give it another shot.

_Chapter 2: The Fortress of Solitude_

(Kal's POV)

It had been a year and half since Kal-El the Last Son of Krypton put Doomsday underground and went into training cutting all ties with human emotions. Also that meant cutting ties with the one person that was by his side through everything Chloe Sullivan. For now there was no time to dwell on that because he had a destiny to fulfill. Finally he was half way through his training his father allowed him to have a break in training so Kal-El stepped out of the training field having gained muscle mass looking like the savoir he needs to be. Finally now he is allowed a break and told further instruction by his father. Kal-El was alarmed when as soon as he stepped out of the field alarmed of Jor-El voice.

Kal-El: Jor-El what is with that tone?

Jor-El: (AI) Kal-El it concerns one of your friends?

Kal-El: Jor-El I cut all ties to human emotion before I left for training.

Jor-El: (AI) Kal-El I know but you are not the only one your soul-mate has given up.

Kal-El: My soul-mate but who?

Jor-El: (AI) I cannot tell but in your heart you know who.

Kal-El: Well if cannot tell I then how am I supposed to help?

Jor-El: (AI) she has to figure out her destiny on her own. There is one thing I can show you.

(Kal-El just turned to the crystal as it showed the scene right before his eyes. Kal-El could not believe what he was seeing.)

Kal-El: Father is this what I think it is?

Jor-El: (AI) yes my son it is the island paradise of the elite group of the Amazon Warriors.

Kal-El: Themyscira and the Amazon Warriors but I thought that was just mythology here on Earth?

Jor-El: Trust me it is very real but this island is hidden to the humans so it is believed to be mythology. The fact is I want you to focus on the scene in the courtyard with the two women fighting I think you might recognize one of them.

(Kal-El did as he asked focusing on the two women fight with the stick. Noticing that they both pretty in their own ways on had dark black hair and dark skin, but she was not the one that got his attention it was her opponent. The opponent was in contrast had creamy white skin and long blond hair but it was her face that he recognized those eyes gave it away.)

Kal-El: Chloe?

Jor-El: (AI) yes my son Chloe Sullivan but she is not the same person that you see now.

Kal-El: Yes I see. She is fighting in a way I never seen her before and she is taller. Father is this the friend you are talking about?

Jor-El: (AI) yes she is but her destiny she needs to find out on her own. Now my son it is the time of your training that you go back into the world honing your powers so you can become protector you go to Africa for the next two and half years to complete training. Remember you must not go searching for Chloe Sullivan because to the world she is dead.

Kal-El: Father may I ask what she goes by in case I run into her in the future?

Jor-El: She goes by Cassandra Sandsmark.

Kal-El thanked his father and then left for Africa to complete his training. He flew at supersonic speed to Africa.

(Cassie's POV)

Meanwhile Cassie and Donna were working out some frustration with their fighting. Cassie's skills had gotten better since the injuries she sustained due to the last battled three months ago. These injuries hit the last straw in Cassie's memory loss she does not remember who she was in the past meaning that Chloe Sullivan no longer exists. Anyway the Amazons were able to heal the injuries with healing clay and then she was given powers by the gods. These powers are her original power to heal, empathy plus, strength, speed, and flight that she needed to learn to control. All of a sudden Cassie and Donna were brought out of the fighting when they heard a supersonic boom in the sky and Cassie got the strangest feeling. So Donna got her attention by one last blow.

Cassie: Donna not fair I was a little distracted by the noise.

Donna: In battle a warrior must not lose focus but I do admit I was distracted by it two by the supersonic boom. You have seemed a little distracted all day what is it?

Cassie: I don't know I feel that someone close to me is watching and I get the strange feeling I know who did that supersonic boom.

Donna: Cassie that is impossible it could be that you are pushing yourself too hard after healing from that accident.

Cassie: Nah I feel fine but I say I have been keeping up with you better.

Donna: True but you still got a lot to learn because your need to balance your powers better.

Cassie: One more round then we will call it a day.

So Donna and Cassie finished their stick fighting last round and then headed off to do before dinner. After Donna and Cassie split for some time Cassie got a horse to for a ride to think. Also Cassie got to the edge of mountain off the horse and then she was startled by a figure in the sky looking down upon her.

(Kal-El's POV)

Kal-El knew that he should not stop and look going straight to training but he could not help it. Also when he saw her get on a horse he needed to see for himself and then he startled her looking into the beautiful green eyes with gold tint into them. Finally he realized she spoke but not in English but the Greek language so he had to answer.

Cassie: Are you a god?

Kal-El: No jus someone not from this planet.

Cassie: You mean like an intergalactic traveler sent here as a savior?

Kal-El: Yes exactly you are the most remarkable woman I seen.

Cassie: Thank you. Why do I feel that I know you somehow?

Kal-El: Maybe in another lifetime but I have to get going.

Cassie: Will I see you again?

Kal-El: I am always around.

(Then Kal-El flew off.)

As Kal-El was flying off he thought his father was right. That she was not the same person he once knew. The sparkle in her eye is gone and the smile that used to light up her face is gone. He hated to admit it she changed Chloe Sullivan died when he said 'Clark Kent is dead' to her a year and half ago. Finally he did one last supersonic boom to reach his destination.

(Cassie's POV)

As Cassie watched to figure fly off she could not get let go of the feeling that she knows him somehow. Anyway she cannot worry about that right now she needed to sort out her feelings about her destiny. All of a sudden she was brought out of her thoughts by Donna who appeared.

Donna: Hey Cassie are you ok?

Cassie: Yes remember the supersonic boom we heard I met the figure who caused it.

Donna: You did who was it?

Cassie: Our savior that the legend foretold.

Donna: Wow…well mother wants us to join her for a special dinner.

(Donna and Cassie headed back for dinner. They put horses away and when they got to the hall and saw only the queen waiting for them.)

Cassie: Hippolyta what is all this?

Hippolyta: Well I just thought that since all three of us haven't had time together that we have it tonight.

Donna: That sounds great mother by the way Cassie met the savior the legend foretells.

Hippolyta: Really is he as remarkable as the legend describes?

Cassie: Yes and then some. Also I can't shake the feeling that I know him somehow but that impossible right.

Hippolyta: Not necessarily it could be but you need to focus on your training.

Donna: Mother is right but now is not the time training is more important.

Cassie: Ok, ok I get it anyway let's talk about other things.

(They finished their dinner with a change of subject.)

They had a great dinner and then retired for the night. Donna and Cassie talked some more before they both retired for bed. Cassie went to bed finally after Donna left at that night she flashed to the scene earlier today then a memory that went deep back.

_[Flashback to Fortress of Solitude]_

_Chloe: Jor-El I love your son so please trust me._

_(Then she saw a flash of light while this blond girl rose in the air and then got her powers back.)_

_[End of flashback]_

Cassie woke up on with a jolt but still did not know where that dream came from. Then she went back to bed thinking nothing of the dream again.

* * *

For those of you who read my stories before here is a new one on my mind. I like some feed back because this is my second crossover. Please review


	2. Chapter 2

Destiny

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the characters presented in this story. The rights belong to DC Comics and Warner Brothers.

Rating: K+

Pairings: Lois/Oliver, Chloe/Clark, Dinah/Oliver, Pete/Lana, Cassie/Bruce, and Barbra/Dick

Summary: The events of the life after Chloe Sullivan decision to stay with Davis Bloom caused a lot of lives to change and Chloe has to live with the consequences. Clark Kent is dead so that means Chloe Sullivan no longer exists but some things lead her to the destiny she was chosen to do.

Destiny: Part 2

_Chapter 3: Superman Debuts_

(Clark's POV)

Two and half years later Clark Kent was walking through the busy streets of Metropolis heading for an interview at the Daily Planet. It was only a couple of months ago Kal-El last son of Krypton finished his training in Africa and then he headed back to the fortress to talk to his father.

_[Flashback to two months ago]_

_Kal-El: Father I have completed my training and I ready to become the hero that Earth needs._

_Jor-El: (AI) I know son and I agree. Kal-El I am not happy with the little stunt you played with your friend before you had to Africa._

_Kal-El: Father I know but I gave her no specifics. Also I had to see for myself how much she changed._

_Jor-El: (AI) I know my son because you care for her more than you know but it still could of jeopardized things. For now you must continue your life after training here is the hero outfit as a symbol of hope._

_Kal-El: Thank you and I will be the symbol of hope._

_(Then he put on the outfit and then went back into the world.)_

_[End of flashback]_

Now here Kal-El was reintroducing himself as Clark Kent raised in Smallville, Kansas. Also return to his job at the Daily Planet so here he was for an interview with Perry White. Also he was not sure if Lois is back but soon he will find out. As he stepped out of the elevator to head to Perry's office he heard the all too familiar voice of Lois Lane in a rant about something. Finally Clark Kent made it to the door of Perry's office for the interview.

Clark: Hi Perry White?

Perry: Clark Kent it good to see you come on in and we will get started.

(Clark stepped through to door and closed it for the interview.)

All the while the office was the newspaper went on in it hustle and bustle.

(Lois's POV)

Lois Lane was heading off to her coffee break when she could of sworn Perry saying Clark Kent name as she went by his office. At that moment Lois forgot about her coffee and decided to head back to her desk work more on the article and also see if was actually Clark Kent in the office when he comes out. Before Lois made it to her desk Perry brought her out of her thoughts to join him in his office.

Lois: Chief you wanted to see me?

Perry: Lois don't call me chief and I like you to meet your new partner Clark Kent.

(Lois looked to her side and sure enough it was Clark Kent but he looked different with glasses. Also he had gotten more muscle since the last time she saw him for years ago.)

Lois: Smallville nice to see you back.

Perry: You two have met?

Lois: Yes chief we met through Chloe my cousin.

Perry: Of course that right. Anyway show Clark the ropes again and I am partnering you two up because of the articles you two in the past.

Clark: Thank Perry for the interview. Lois it's nice to see you too.

(Lois walked out in a huff with Clark following her. Finally Lois made it back to her desk then spoke her mind to Clark.)

Lois: Smallville I come back from missing a year later and find that Chloe is dead and you missing what's that about?

Clark: Lois it's complicated but what does it matter I am back. Also what happened to everyone was my fault and I regret it so don't harp on me about it.

Lois: Fine Smallville and what's with the glasses and oversize suit? At least it better than the flannel farmboy you used to wear.

Clark: Lois going for a new look. Thanks for the compliment. Anyway where is my desk?

Lois: You can take the empty on across from me. Oh and here's your old nameplate.

(Clark took his nameplate from Lois and then settled into the desk across from her.)

As Clark was getting settled Lois had a smirk because she felt it was nice to have him back. Also Lois felt she hit a sour note with Chloe and saw the regret in his eyes and so she backed off with that. Anyway it was going to be a long day for the new duo.

(Clark's POV)

Clark sat there at his desk wishing that Lois had not brought up the subject of Chloe his best friend but it needed to be said. Anyway it was nice to be back but all of a sudden he heard trouble so he made an excuse to leave quickly. Anyway that caught Lois attention with the same old Clark but she had a lead to follow and left. Kal-El flew into the building saving the people and then he heard more trouble heading near the Luthor Corp building. Within minutes Kal-El was at the Luthor building when he saw Lois in trouble so he went to save her. Kal-El flew in saving Lois from her car.

Kal-El: Don't worry I got you.

Lois: You got me but who's got you.

(Then Lois looked down a saw that they were on her apartment balcony.)

Kal-El: Here we are all safe on your balcony.

Lois: Thanks and will I see you around?

Kal-El: I'm always around.

(Kal-El: flew off.)

As Kal-El: flew off he looked back at Lois heading into her apartment for the night.

(Lois's POV)

As Lois headed back into her apartment she was in awe and her hope of a savior returned. She had thought not since the Red Blue Blur disappeared that there was hero that was so caring about people. Anyway Lois headed off to bed and needed a plan to get the first exclusive interview with this Superman which is what she call him and it needed to happen the next day.

The next day Lois got up and prepared for work. Within twenty minutes after getting ready she made it to work only to be called by Perry as soon as she made it on the floor. Finally she made it to Perry's office for the meeting.

Perry: Ok now that everyone is here we can get started. As most of you know yesterday a new hero appeared in Metropolis and I want the first interview to see what he stands for.

Lois: Perry' who do you want to cover it?

Perry: Lane you since he saved you yesterday

Lois: On it Chief.

(Lois left to head to her desk so she can figure out to get a hold of him. A few minutes after Lois left Clark appeared at his desk.)

Clark: Morning Lois.

Lois: Morning Smallville hey do you have any idea how I can get hold of this new hero?

Clark: Yes I do he just happens to be a friend of mine. What does Perry want an interview?

Lois: Yes and he asked me to cover it. Can you get a hold of him for an interview as soon as possible?

Clark: Sure and he find you.

(Lois watched as Clark ran off with another lame excuse. Lois got back to work following a lead that put her in a little trouble. Finally she was saved by the new hero and asked him for the interview saying that he will meet her that night. Lois finished her day and then prepared for the interview out on her balcony.)

Lois: Now it just time to wait until he get here.

Kal-El: Good evening Ms. Lane.

Lois: Good evening and shall we get started.

(Kal-El just sat across the table from Lois while Lois started the interview.)

Lois: First off what do I call you?

Kal-El: You can call me Kal-El.

Lois: Kal-El that interesting name would that have anything to do where you come from?

Kal-El: Yes it does Ms. Lane you see I am not from this planet. I am from the planet Krypton that was destroyed and that why I am here.

Lois: How did you arrive on this planet?

Kal-El: Well I was sent by ship before the planet exploded. My parents sent me here to protect this planet.

Lois: Ok what special abilities do you have other than the flying?

(Kal-El answered more questions and then took Lois for a flight around the city. Finally took her home and then headed off to do patrol.)

Lois headed back into the apartment to write the article and then made a call to Oliver. The next day she dropped of the article on Perry's desk and then in was published. Later the day Lois's article titled _A Night with Superman_, it made news. Now Superman made his stand for saving people under _Truth, Justice, and the American way_.

_Chapter 4: Personal Matters_

(Barbra's POV)

Two days after the debut of Superman Barbra Gordon was sitting in the Watchtower having a conversation with Dick Grayson her former boyfriend. Barbra and Dick have stayed friends despite their breakup but they were not talking the typical couple talk but talking hero duties. It was Oracle and Nightwing duties and how they were going to recruit Superman to help them out at her computer console..

Dick: Oracle I'm still at a loss how to get a hold of Superman?

Barbra: Nightwing I know that but you should really try to get a hold of Clark Kent because from what I read I hear he is a friend.

(Just at the moment Barbra hears a knock on the door.)

Barbra: Nightwing can I call you back later because I got company.

Dick: Sure Oracle keep me posted.

(Barbra closes down to the computer and then wheels to the door to open it finding Clark Kent.)

Clark: Hi I'm Clark Kent and you are?

Barbra: Barbra Gordon and it funny that you stopped by because a friend and I were just talking about you. Please come in.

(Clark stepped in for the first time in four years and was amazed how it looked. Then he turned to Barbra and asked.)

Clark: Really why would you want to talk to me?

Barbra: It about Superman helping out a group of hero's that is not involved with the Justice League run by Oliver.

Clark: Really Superman just debuted but he is willing to help. Anyway the reason I am here is more of a personal matter.

Barbra: I take it has to do with Chloe Sullivan who lived here before.

Clark: That be the person and I know she is dead but was wondering if there is any tie to her here?

(Barbra just wheeled her wheelchair over to a drawer and pulled out a letter for Clark.)

Barbra: Clark before I give you this I wanted to let you know that Chloe and I talked about a lot of things especially you.

Clark: Our relationship was always hard to explain and now I know I was always in love with her but I never get the chance to tell her.

Barbra: She was in love with you that why you she wanted me to give you this.

Clark: Thanks Barbra and if you have anyone special in your life don't let that person get away.

(Clark took the letter and headed out the door.)

Barbra watched Clark walk away as a hurt man but knew it was for the best. Also she was happy he agreed to help. The other thought came to her about the words he told her and she decided she really needed to talk to Dick about some things.

(Clark's POV)

As soon as Clark leaves the Watchtower he flies off in his Superman uniform. He flies to his apartment to open the letter. He makes it into his apartment, quickly changes, and then finally opens the letter.

_---Clark, I know this is short but there is a reason for that because the key attached is to a safe deposit box that holds more detailed explanation. Chloe---_

Clark takes the key and then closes the letter. Also he sits there for a little while and then finally gets up heading out the door to the bank. Ten minutes later Clark makes it to the bank withdrawing the contents of the box and then flies to Samllville to get a clear head. Also Clark knew that his mother was there since she retired but instead of going to her first he heads to the loft. Once in the loft he sits on the couch and starts opening the letters. The first letter is actually two so he starts reading.

_---Clark, The first letter is a letter I wrote you in high school. I actually got a chance to read it to you shortly after I wrote it when you were sick but you called out 'Lana' when I was done so I ran away. Anyway we stayed friends and I cherished that but I was holding back feelings that are still the same today. Also over time I get the nagging feeling that you read this letter when I was infected with Brainiac I gave you some lame excuse that those feeling are not still there. That was when I was engaged to Jimmy and obviously after the infection was gone the feelings are still there. I love you and I will always. Chloe---_

Clark closed that letter and then opened the other letter. Thinking she was right when he read it before and he reads it again.

_---Clark, __I__want to let you in on a little secret, Clark. I'm not who you think I am. In fact, my disguise is so thin, I'm surprised you haven't seen right through me. I'm the girl of your dreams masquerading as your best friend. Sometimes I want to rip off this façade like I did at the Spring Formal, but I can't because you'll get scared and run away again. So I decided that it's better to live with the lie than expose my true feelings. My dad told me there are two types of girls: the ones you grow out of, and the ones you grow into. I really hope I'm the latter. I may not be the one you love today, but I'll let you go for now, hoping one day you'll fly back to me. Because I think you're worth the wait. Chloe---_

Clark closed the letter feeling like an idiot because he knew those words was true. He also felt bad because his words and actions never agreed with each other. Back then he was so obsessed with Lana and never saw the person for him was right in front of him. Finally he decided to read the last letter.

_---Clark, I know I always tease you about dwelling on things that happen and I guess that what I am doing now with the whole Davis fiasco. That was as much my fault as it was your fault but it was more my fault because I was holding things back from you. I'm sorry and now the event cost me my memory and it is slowly disappearing because of Black Kryptonite in time my memories will be completely gone. So that why I say Chloe Sullivan died when you or your ghost told me 'Clark Kent is dead.' So if I am alive living another life don't go searching for me. Chloe---_

Finally that's when Clark broke down but also he knew she was alive and that all that mattered. Also he thought in time that her memories will come back eventually. Then he decided to go into the house talking to his mother letting her know that he is back.

(Martha's POV)

Martha Kent was in the kitchen when all of a sudden she heard the screen door open. So she took the pie out and then headed into the living room to see her son whom she had not seen in seven years. Also Martha saw the hurt in her son's eyes and just gave him a big hug. Finally after sometime they spoke as Martha gave him a piece of fresh baked pie.

Martha: Clark how did things go with training and everything?

Clark: Great but I still not sure about my superhero identity being in the public eye.

Martha: I know it was kind of a shock for me when I read the article. Leave it to Lois calling you Superman.

Clark: Hey she is Chloe Sullivan's cousin after Chloe found out my secret she would always call me Superboy so it is only fitting.

Martha: I take it you found out about Chloe?

Clark: Yes because when I arrived back in Metropolis two days ago Lois made an offhanded comment about her. Besides the reason things happened were my fault.

Martha: Clark why would you say that?

Clark: What if I told you Chloe is alive and that I realized I was in love with her all along?

Martha: I always known you were in love with her but are you sure she is alive?

(Clark handed his mother the letter while he finished the pie and some coffee. Martha read the letter and then spoke.)

Martha: Clark how could you?

Clark: I know and don't you think I have only myself to blame. I beat myself up to long for it and now I have to face the consequences of it.

Martha: You mentioned she is alive?

Clark: Mom she is but she is not the same person. You see after I completed my training in the fortress for a year and half I saw her. Jor-El warned me that my soul-mate had given up on humanity just as I did and then showed me her. Anyway I looked into the eyes of that person she is now and there is no recognition of the girl she used to be. She has forgotten everything about who she was.

Martha: Oh Clark that shocking but I always knew something was off about her death. Anyway what does she go by these days?

Clark: Cassandra Sandsmark and she been on the island of Themyscira among the Amazons. I know it sounds off because the Amazons are believed to be myth but it all but true. Just look at me and I am a living testament.

Martha: That is true but wow that amazing about Chloe she always did care about others. Clark you may never see her again so you need to move on with your life.

Clark: I know I just have to make one last stop then I need to head back to Metropolis for work.

(Clark got up giving his mom a hug and then left.)

As I watched my son go out the door I could not be me amazed about the man he grew into. Also I was surprised to learn that Chloe will always keep a special place in his heart. Finally I just hope that if I ever run into Cassandra Sandsmark that I can see the amazing woman she had become.

(Clark's POV)

Clark knew my mom was right that I needed to move on. I still needed to make one last stop to the graves of the two most important women that accepted me for all that I am. So I made it to the graveyard heading over to the two gravestones to say goodbye. First started with Alicia grave and put flowers to speak.

Clark: Hey Alicia sorry I haven't been by in so long but I thought I make a visit. You see I been away for a while but I have become a hero and hopefully stand for truth, justice, and the American way.

(Clark then turned to the grave next to Alicia's to see the name of his best friend on it. Finally he put flowers down and then spoke.)

Clark: Chloe I am so sorry for everything. Also I know you risked a lot because of my secret but I never expected things to turn out this way. I wish things could of have been different and I will live with the consequences of my actions for the rest of my life if I never see you again. I love you and I always will goodbye.

(Clark then left with a new lease on life.)

As Clark flew he needed to get back to Metropolis for patrol and a new day. Also he never loses hope that he will see Cassandra Sandsmark and find the girl he once knew. Finally telling her that he loves her and will never let her go again.

_Chapter 5: Wonder Woman Debuts_

(Cassie's POV)

Three months Cassandra Sandsmark is in Gotham at Wayne Manor. She had met Bruce Wayne when he accidently crashed on Themyscira so her and Donna had to convince the Amazons that he was no threat. After Cassie and Donna made their pleas toHippolyta agreed that he was no threat but however he must go back. So Cassie and Donna wanted to escort Bruce Wayne back to Man's World they were granted it on one condition they become champions. Donna Hippolyta's daughter became her champion but that still left Cassie out. Although Cassie did not remember her life as Chloe Sullivan through research it was discovered that Chloe was related to Zeus so Cassie agreed to become Champion of Zeus. Finally after becoming champions Cassie and Donna were able to escort Bruce back Cassie agreed to stay in Gotham and Donna went to New York City. So that leave Cassie where she is at now in Gotham with her boyfriend Bruce and now all of a sudden she was brought out of her thoughts when arms were being wrapped around her waiste.

Cassie: Bruce how did you sleep?

Bruce: Good and are you lost in your thoughts again?

Cassie: Yes but I was also thinking about the fundraiser tonight.

Bruce: I know you are nervous because it is your first fundraiser but you will be fine.

Cassie: I know but I still get the feeling that something is going to go wrong.

Bruce: Me to but it hosted by Bruce Wayne and these things happen all the time.

(Bruce gave her a kiss and then left to get ready.)

Cassie watched Bruce go still with a look of concern because she had read about the criminals of Gotham. Also she knew he was Batman and Batman was the biggest target among the criminals. Anyway Cassie had to worry about what she was going to do since she is staying. Now she needed to get ready herself.

(Lana's POV)

Lana and Pete Ross had arrived at Wayne Manor an hour early because Lana was very pregnant. Pete opened the car door for me after we got through the gate we headed up the steps. Finally we knocked on the door and gorgeous blond woman answers but what strikes me is that the face looks exactly like Chloe Sullivan's face and I almost passed out but was caught by me husband. She let's Pete take me to the couch and then she told Pete to go get a first aid kit. Then she spoke in a Greek accent to ask if I was ok.

Cassie: Mrs. Ross are you sure you are really ok?

Lana: Please call me Lana and yes I am ok. It just your face reminds me of an old high school friend that died four years ago.

Cassie: It looks like Lana your husband had the same reaction. Anyway I am Cassandra Sandsmark or Cassie for short.

Lana: Ok Cassie and what part of Greece are you from?

(Before Cassie could answer Pete had just come back with the first aid kit. Cassie told him to take it back, get a glass of water for his wife instead and when he came back they all sat down to talk.)

Cassie: Listen Mr. Ross I am sorry for all this and it just I am new in America not used to the culture.  
Pete: Please call me Pete and it is ok it just that you look like an old friend of ours Chloe Sullivan.

Cassie: That is what your wife just said. Anyway Pete I am Cassandra Sandsmark or just call me Cassie.

Pete: Nice to meet you Cassie and I was wondering if Bruce is around so I can talk to him about something?

Cassie: Sure Bruce is in the study which is down the hall and to your left but if you get lost just ask Alferd to help you.

(Pete went off leaving Lana and Cassie to continue talking.)

Cassie: To answer your question it an island outside of Athens called Themyscira. Before you say anything about it being a myth I understand but it true it does exists.

Lana: Trust me with the things that happened in my life it not surprising. Anyway how long have you been in Gotham?

Cassie: A week give or take. How far along are you?

Lana: Nine months.

Cassie: Now I understand why you came early. It looks like Pete and Bruce are coming this way.

(Pete and Bruce came over joining the girls for some more talk and then more guest came.)

Lana watched as Cassie to join Bruce as the greeted more guest like Dinah and Oliver and Lois and Clark. She found it interesting that Cassie body had the same reaction to Clark as it did with Pete saying Chloe Sullivan's name so there was only one thing to figure out. That thing to figure out is that this Cassandra Sandsmark is the one and only Chloe Sullivan. Finally Lana thought_, 'that this Cassie speak American English to well to be in America for a week and also the face is exactly like Chloe's.' _Now is the time to go join everyone at the fundraiser so Lana got up and joined.

(Cassie's POV)

Cassie_, "geez what a long day first I am worried that something going to happen tonight. Second Lana Ross almost passes out because of my face. Finally I see the flying man that I saw a little over two and half years ago."_ Well we better get the fundraiser started. So Cassie walked over to mingle with some of the guest.

Cassie: Bruce are you sure everything going to be ok because I know that look?

Bruce: Yes I can handle Selina Kyle if she shows up.

Cassie: What Selina Kyle which villain is she again?

Bruce: Catwoman the thief but she is not all that bad although they may be misguided.

Cassie: True I read about that anyway I am going to mix with more of the guest.

(Cassie went to mix with more of the guests. She saw Oliver and Dinah in the corner decided to talk to them.)

Cassie: Mr. Queen and Ms. Lance it good to see you tonight.

Oliver: Please call us Oliver and Dinah miss?

Cassie: Sorry about that I am Cassandra Sandsmark just call me Cassie.

Dinah: Nice accent Cassie where are you from?

Cassie: Greece and thanks for the compliment. If you are thinking that my face looks familiar you are not the only ones to have that reaction.

Oliver: How did you know that? Wait between Clark, Lois, Lana, and Pete who all knew Chloe Sullivan it no wonder.

Cassie: Yes but you guys have a good night.

(Cassie then left to go over to other guests but she got the feeling again. All of a sudden knockout gas seeped through vents everyone fell unconscious except for a few. Finally before the gas cleared Cassie changed into her costume and then two figures appeared.)

Cassie: What do we owe this pleasure Catwoman?

Selina: And you might be?

Cassie: Just call me Wonder Woman. Again what so we owe this pleasure?

Selina: I am doing a favor for a friend David Cain you see his daughter here needs a safe place to stay for a while I thought no better place than Wayne Manor.

Cassie: So you had to pull this stunt on dear old Brruce.

Selina: Yes nothing better for an old friend and it true this little girl Cassandra Cain needs a place to stay but she can't talk, read, or write due to her father training her as an assassin since she was born.

Cassie: Fine she can stay but you must go back to Arkam but I warn you if you harmed anyone with this stunt I won't be this nice next time Catwoman.

(Cassie watched Catwoman with the girl saying goodbye and then the little girl went to Wonder Woman arms. After some time Jim Gordon took Catwoman back to Arkam.)

After the rest of the gas cleared thanks to Superman being on standby people started to wake up. Lois was the first helping Wonder Woman getting people out. All left Except Lois, Clark, Lana, and Pete because it was too late to head back home. Finally Cassie was concerned for Lana because the gas had a ill effect on her pregnancy. So Cassie offered guests rooms for the guest and went to change still holding the little girl.

(Lois's POV)

Lois sat on the couch watching as Cassie in her superhero identity walking with that little girl. All of a sudden she had a flash of her cousin Chloe Sullivan holding a little girl in the same manner. Also she thought something up with the Cassandra Sandsmark because the face is an exact match to Chloe's but he cousin told her not to go digging into anything. Finally she was distracted by sting hand on her shoulders.

Lois: Smallville how did everything go?

Clark: Good Superman cleared gas all out in time.

Lois: Good to hear. Anyway how is Lana?

Clark: She good she is getting settled in her room with Pete. How are you tonight because I know you felt a little uneasy seeing Oliver and Dinah here together?

Lois: Smallville I am fine besides that water under the bridge. Anyway it just I get the feeling that I know Cassandra Sandsmark.

Clark: I know to but she just an easy going person and new superhero on the rise.

Lois: Yes that is true and that little girl going to need support. Let's head to our room tonight.

(Lois and Clark headed to their room for the night.)

Still Lois could not shake the feeling that Cassie is Wonder Woman and might possibly be her supposed dead cousin. Finally if this is true this woman does not remember who she was in the past but why?

* * *

For those of you who read my stories before here is a new one on my mind. I like some feed back because this is my second crossover. Please review


	3. Chapter 3

Destiny

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the characters presented in this story. The rights belong to DC Comics and Warner Brothers.

Rating: K+

Pairings: Dinah/Oliver, Chloe/Clark, Lois/Clark, Cassie/Bruce, Lana/Pete, and Barbra/Dick

Summary: The events of the life after Chloe Sullivan decision to stay with Davis Bloom caused a lot of lives to change and Chloe has to live with the consequences. Clark Kent is dead so that means Chloe Sullivan no longer exists but some things lead her to the destiny she was chosen to do.

Destiny: Part 3

_Chapter 6: Little Miracles_

(Cassie's POV)

After the fundraiser and everybody else went to bed Cass and Cassie were still up. Since Cassie was somewhat telepathic she was reading the little girls thoughts. So through telepathy she asked the Cass about her true purpose here in the mansion. Finally the conversation starts between Cass and Cassie.

_Cassie: So Cass you know I am not going to hurt you right?_

_Cass: I know and is it true that your name is Cassandra too?_

_Cassie: Yes it is and I am from a very special place._

_Cass: Cool and so that why you can read my thoughts._

_Cassie: Yes that is why I was blessed with many gifts and one of them is telepathy the ability to read minds. I have a question to ask you if that if ok?_

_Cass: You want to know why I am really here. Well I was sent by my father to kill Bruce Wayne but now that I am here I don't want to do it. I know it wrong and I just want a safe place to stay._

_Cassie: Cass you are a smart little person and you don't have to do it. Also let me talk to Bruce and maybe you can stay with us here._

_Cass: Ok and is everyone else ok after what Selina did._

_Cassie: Yes they are and some of them are staying over tonight because one person is about to have babies. Let's get you changed and you can sleep in the bed tonight._

(Cassie took Cass to change and then put her in bed. Then after Cass was asleep Cassie heard a light knock on the door so she went to open it to find Clark Kent standing on the other side. So they went outside the door to talk.)

Cassie: Well Clark what do I owe this pleasure and by the way it nice to finally know your name?

Clark: Well I wanted to talk to you?

Cassie: Ok what did you want talk about?

Clark: How are you holding up with everything that happened tonight? Also I saw your reaction with everyone mentioning the name Chloe Sullivan tonight.

Cassie: As well as can be expected for a night like this. As far as reactions go I can't explain but somehow I feel a connection to Chloe Sullivan whoever she was.

Clark: Ok Cassie so Wonder Woman as the new superhero to emerge.

Cassie: Yep and Bruce did not want me to debut it this way but it had to be done. Don't worry I know that you are Superman and it will never leave my lips Kal-El.

Clark: I take it you read Lois's article from when Superman debuted. So what are you going to do about little Cass Cain there?

Cassie: Well I was able to talk to her and she was sent here to kill Bruce but she does not want to. Before you ask how I did it through telepathy so she is smart for a little girl and I need to talk to Bruce for her to stay here.

(Clark then left Cassie to go back and join his wife Lois.)

Cassie watched Clark go down the hall and then headed back into room joining Cass who was already asleep in bed. That night was a rough one for her because another flash happened. The dream was a little stronger than the last one.

_Chloe: Clark in case I don't see you again._

_(Chloe went to kissed Clark like her life depended on it.)_

Cassie woke up in a jump and thought_ wow that has not happened in a long time._ Finally she went back to bed thinking that she needed to find out more about this Chloe Sullivan. If Cassie was Chloe Sullivan she needed to know who she was in the past to get things straightened out.

(Clark's POV)

Clark was walking back to his room to join Lois thinking about the conversation he just had with Cassie. Clark did not know what to think because he knew that she was his friend Chloe but the woman she is now is not her in a way. He did not want to push the issue with her because he knew if Chloe ever came out she was not going to be happy with him. Anyway Clark had moved on with his life with Chloe's cousin Lois and could not be happier. Finally he entered the room and went to join his life.

Lois: Smallville how it go?

Clark: Interesting but I can say that Cassandra Sandsmark is not Chloe Sullivan even though she may look like her.

Lois: I know it just when I look at her I miss my cousin more.

Clark: Lois I know and miss her too. Anyway that little girl was sent here to kill Bruce Wayne but the little girl does not want to do it.

Lois: Wow and I thought our life was interesting. Anyway I am going back to sleep.

(Clark kissed Lois goodnight and then fell asleep himself falling into a dream.)

_Clark: Chlo, Clark Kent is dead._

_(Clark walked out on Chloe disappearing before her eyes.)_

Clark suddenly opened his eyes in shock thinking, _why all of a sudden did I have that dream._ He looked at Lois but he needed to get out of the mansion to clear his mind. So he changed into the Superman outfit leaving a note for Lois saying that he needed to get some air. Finally he flew off into the night.

(Lana's POV)

The next morning Lana woke up to see Pete next to her. Lana felt a little disoriented not realizing where she was then remembered what happened last night. So Lana looked over at Pete and asked him what went on.

Lana: Hey Pete honey what happened?

Pete: The fundraiser was ridged with some sort of knockout gas and knocked everyone out.

Lana: Are the babies fine?

Pete: They should be fine I think. You and the others were cleared out first while a new superhero and Superman took care of Catwoman.

Lana: Really a new superhero who?

Pete: Wonder Woman and she is good. Anyway Cassie had you put here for the night until you wake up.  
(Just then Cassie came in with little Cass to see how Lana doing.)

Cassie: Lana glad to see you are awake.

Lana: Yeah me too and anyway Pete tells me a new superhero emerged.

Cassie: True she did?

(Pete excused himself to go see how Clark and Lois are doing while Cassie and Lana talked.)

Lana: So this Wonder Woman would not happen to be you would it?

Cassie: Guilty and anyway I am having Bruce personal doctor to come over and check you out today.

Lana: Thanks and by the who is this little girl?

Cassie: Her name is Cassandra Cain and she came with Catwoman last night. Anyway she was sent here to kill Bruce but what she really wants is stability.

Lana: Well it nice to meet you Cass?

Cassie: She understands but she cannot talk but she wanted to meet you.

(Cass shook Lana hand and then went to meet the others in the hall. Just then Dr. Leslie walked in to check on Lana.)  
Dr. Leslie: Ok Mrs. Ross it looks like everything is ok but these twins are ready to come out.

Lana: Really can someone get my husband in here for this.

(Cassie went to get Pete and then she joined the others while they waited. While everyone was waiting Oliver and Dinah had come over to check on Lana so they joined the party. Four hours later the twins had arrived and mother and father where proud parents of a new boy and girl.)

Cassie: Well have you two thought of name for these two new additions?

Lana: Yes we have the girl is going to be named Chloe Ann Ross after one of our oldest and dearest friends that we miss.

Pete: The boy is going to be named Jonathan Samuel Ross named after Clark's father who was like a father to me.

Clark: Well my father would be honored and they are beautiful.

(Well everybody fond over the twins for a while and then went about their business.)

Lana and Pete were happy to be the proud new parents. They were also glad all their friends had joined them for this occasion.

(Cassie's POV)

After all the exciting events of the day Cassie noticed that there was some tension in the room. The main cause of the tension was between the Queen/Lance and the Kents. So Cassie pulled aside Dinah and Lois to find out what is going on. After they told her she told Lois and Dinah to watch Cass while she dealt with Oliver and Clark to see if she could mend ties. Finally Cassie took Clark and Oliver to Bruce's gym to work this out.

Cassie: Ok Clark and Oliver I know you two are not getting along but we don't need tension in this house right now.

Clark: I am sorry Cassie but Oliver crossed a line five years ago.

Oliver: Look who is high and mighty Clark like you haven't cross lines before and I am sorry Cassie too.

Cassie: This was five years ago don't you two think it time to bury the hatchet because Clark your wife and Oliver your girlfriend has had enough.

Clark: She is right Oliver we need to bury this feud because we are all on the same side.

Oliver: I know and don't you think I miss Chloe Sullivan my friend and one time girlfriend too.

Clark: You two dated?

Oliver: Yeah we did for a little while but things fell apart things did not end well. Also I hope wherever she is that she can forgive me.

Clark: She would like that and I am sure in time she will forgive you because I knew her better than anyone.

Cassie: Well that went better than I thought let's go join in the celebration of new life.

(They all left the gym to join the others.)

After things were cleared up things went better the rest of the day. A week later Lana and Pete left. Finally Cassie and Bruce had some time to talk about Cass. Bruce agreed to adopt the little girl and teach her to read and write giving her the life that she deserves.

_Chapter 7: Superheroes United_

(Barbra's POV)

Barbra Gordon Grayson was sitting in the Watchtower in Metropolis when she got an unexpected visitor. That is right Barbra took advice that Clark said her and Dick worked things out finally getting married. So Barbra turned around and saw Wonder Woman standing behind her. Finally Barbra decided they needed to talk out in the living room.

Barbra: Well Cassie what do I owe this pleasure?

Cassie: Just thought I stop by and see how things are going?

Barbra: Bruce driving you crazy right?

Cassie: Yes he is and also there is another reason.

Barbra: What the other reason?

Cassie: Well I take it you heard about me getting Superman and Green Arrow to work out their differences.

Barbra: Yes I did and I must admit good job by the way.

Cassie: Thank you. Anyway the name Chloe Sullivan came up again and I was wondering what you knew about her?

Barbra: I really don't know all that much about her but she was a very special person to the Justice League and Superman. Chloe and Clark were best friends and he like Oliver regretted the way they treated her. In fact he is the one that helped me and my husband work things out. Anyway I met her once when she sold this place to me. In fact you're face is looks like her.

Cassie: I know that because Clark, Lois, Oliver, Dinah, Pete, and Lana said that at the fundraiser. Do you mind if I explore a little?

Barbra: No go ahead. I will just be tending to my Oracle duties in the computer room.

(Barbra went back to her duties while Cassie explored the place.)

As Barbra wheeled herself back to the room she could not help but smile. The smile was because she had known Cassandra Sandsmark was Chloe Sullivan because she helped Chloe form this new identity. The one thing she could not understand is somewhere along the way Cassandra Sandsmark lost her memories of being Chloe Sullivan the original Watchtower. Finally now she is Wonder Woman and maybe being back her memories will come back.

(Cassie's POV)

Cassie watched Barbra head back to her Oracle duties while she explored the Watchtower. Everything seemed so familiar to her maybe these dreams weren't dreams at all but memories of who she was in the past. Anyway Cassie was brought out of her thoughts when Barbra called her in because of an emergency.

Cassie: Oracle what is it?

Barbra: Wonder Woman Superman is in trouble and all the other heroes are tied up.

Cassie: Ok where is he?

Barbra: Old Luthor Corp. building next to the Daily Planet. Be careful because it is his enemy Tess Mercer using his weakness.

Cassie: Isn't that Kryptonite. Ok tell him I am on my way.

(Cassie left Barbra relayed to message to Superman before he passed out. It took Cassie ten minutes to show up to help Superman.)

Tess: Well, well who do we have here?

Cassie: Wonder Woman the new superhero.

Tess: Yes I was wondering when I was going to meet you. I have heard so much from reading the papers of the Gotham Gazette.

Cassie: What is it that you want Tess?

Tess: I can't tell you can I because if I tell you I would have to kill Superman.

(Tess then ran off leaving Superman at the mercy of Kryptonite. After Tess was out of view Cassie ran over to Superman to help.)

Cassie: Come on Kal wake up?

Clark: Cassie what are you doing here?

Cassie: Kal I stopped by Barbra's for a visit. So she sent me here to help because she could not get a hold of the others.

Clark: Cassie I am glad you are here. Help me get up and away from this Kryptonite.

(Cassie helped Kal get away from the Kryptonite. Five minutes out in the sun Kal scars were healed so they went someplace else to talk.)

Clark: Really Cassie what are you doing in Metropolis?

Cassie: Well Kal I don't really know why I just felt kind of drawn here after yesterday.

Clark: Would it have do with the name Chloe Sullivan being brought up constantly?

Cassie: I guess that could be part of it because I kind of feel drawn to that name.

Clark: Anyway how is Cass?

Cassie: She is great Bruce agreed to adopt her so she will have a safe place to stay. Anyway we are getting her lessons to help her read, write, and speak to better to fit in society. Well I better get back to Gotham because I got an interview with the Gotham Gazette tomorrow.

Clark: Good luck and I better get back to the Daily Planet before Lois has some choice words.

Cassie: Tell her I say hi and I will inform you if anything else goes fishy.

(Clark just smiled and the left to head back to work. Cassie just flew off to Gotham to meet Cass.)

When she got back to Gotham she headed into the Batcave only to be met by Bruce. Bruce in his Batman outfit told her that there is a big crimewave among the cities of the heroes. All heroes needed to unite to figure out a plan.

(Bruce's POV)

A few hours later Bruce and all the other superheroes were joined together at the Watchtower to go over plans. They all agreed to meet at the Watchtower so they can get the information right after Oracle gets it and also the two groups can meet. The Justice League and the Birds of Prey unite for this effort against the enemies. Finally once everyone gets there Bruce starts the meeting.

Bruce: Ok now that everyone is here we can get started.

Clark: We all know that there has been a major crimewave in all our cities and we believe that some enemies have united.

Oliver: I know one for sure is Clark's enemy Tess Mercer.

Cassie: That doesn't surprise me after what happened today but who is the other person?

Bruce: That I can answer it is Ra's al Ghul who was kind of a mentor to me.

Cassie: The guy that helped you form the Batman identity.

Dinah: Ow that is someone you don't want to cross.

Clark: Dinah you know him?

Dinah: He is kind of a second father to me because my mom the original Black Canary has a history with him.

(With that said they came up with a plan to wait it out figure why Tess and Ra's united.)

Now that all the superheroes have a united front and had an object things can be peaceful among the world. Also Bruce and Cassie continued to live their normal lives.

_Chapter 8: A Career Begins_

(Cassie's POV)

The next day Cassie had a lot on her mind before she headed to the interview with the Gotham Gazette. So here Cassie is heading down the street in Gotham to the newspaper that she has her interview . Also after the meeting of superheroes last night they decided to wait it out to see what comes of the new partnership between two powerful enemies. She lost track of time and ended up ten minutes late for her interview. Finally so she made it to the editor's office and knocked on the door to speak.

Cassie: Mr. Michaels I Cassandra Sandsmark and I'm sorry I'm late.

Mr. Michaels: It ok and by the way call me Jason.

Cassie: Ok Jason.

(Mr. Michaels motioned for her to it and then he closed the door for the interview.)

Mr. Michaels: So Cassie, it is ok I call you that, why do you want to go into journalism?

Cassie: It is ok you call me Cassie all my friends do. As for Journalism it just something I feel is right for me. You see I don't remember much of my past but I feel journalism is where I need to be.

Mr. Michaels: I see and I am willing to give you a chance. Also I want to give the Daily Planet's top reporters Kent and Lane some competition.

Cassie: Of course you do and I am just the person to do it. Anyway when do I start?

Mr. Michaels: How about today? You can meet the photographer to get started on your first lead.

Cassie: That's great. I look forward to working with you from now on.

(Cassie left the office and headed for the empty desk. When she got there the photographer was waiting and lead was on the desk.)

Cassie and the photographer headed out to follow the lead. The lead happened to be a connection to one of the workers of Ra's al Ghul so she took personal interest. Finally they got to work on the first story for the Gotham Gazette by Cassandra Sandsmark.

(Lois's POV)

Lois Lane Kent walked into the bullpen of the Daily Planet the next morning and booted up her computer. While her computer booted up she went to get a cup of coffee to take back to her desk and then start typing her latest article. So when she made it back to her desk Clark her husband just walked in from Superman duty and holding a newspaper. Finally Lois took the newspaper out of his hand realizing it the Gotham Gazette and wondering why her husband has it.

Lois: Smallville why do you have the Gotham Gazette?

Clark: If you look at the bottom article of the front page it seems we have new competition.

(Lois looked at the article and who wrote it being completely surprised.)

Lois: When did Cassie get the job?

Clark: I guess her interview went well yesterday.

Lois: Looks like it sure did to get the front page on the first article.

Clark: If you read who it about it did deserve front page.

(Lois read what the article is about and also thought the writing style was familiar. Finally she asked her husband what it means.)

Lois: Smallville it about Ra's al Ghul and his business dealing what does that mean?  
Clark: Lois it means that Ra's al Ghul and Tess Mercer have something big planned for the heroes but we don't know what it is.

Lois: Yes that and we'll talk about that at home but what is more striking to me is the familiarity of the writing style.

Clark: Lois I know what you are thinking but it not Chloe it is just someone who is similar to her in more ways than one. Besides everyone has a twin and it seems Cassandra Sandsmark is the twin of Chloe Sullivan.

Lois: Smallville I guess you are right. Anyway I need to get that article on Tess Mercer to the chief by this afternoon. Maybe later I call Cassie and see how she likes the world of journalism.

(Lois sat down in her chair and started to work on her article but still had the nagging suspicion that her husband was not telling her something.)

It was mid afternoon by the time Lois got her article to Perry for publication. Also Perry had called her into the office earlier because he read the article and had the same thought as her. Lois reassured Perry it was just Chloe's twin but there is an uncanny resemblance between the two. Finally Lois made it back to her desk to finish some things up before heading home and also making that call to Cassie.

(Cassie's POV)

Cassie was sitting in at her desk in the late afternoon when she got a call at. She wondered who was calling her on her first full day at the Gotham Gazette in the bullpen. So she answered and heard the voice who she least expected and then again kind of expected. Finally she spoke to the alleged Lois Lane Kent.

Cassie: Well Lois I take it you read the article.

Lois: Sure did and you did a great job writing the article.

Cassie: Thanks and what do I owe the pleasure of this call?

Lois: I thought I see what up with this interest in journalism is?

Cassie: Well I still trying to figure that out for myself because I just had a feeling journalism is what I should be doing.

Lois: Well it good to have a little friendly competition in the newspaper area. Anyway how are Cass and the other duties?

Cassie: They are great Cass is a fast learner starting to talk in simple phrases and also she is the new Batgirl it seems she into the family business. As for the Wonder Woman duties still stressful as ever because we are still trying to find out what Ra's al Ghul and Tess Mercer have in plan.

Lois: I know it driving a certain someone crazy also.

Cassie: I know and I been getting the brunt of it at the meeting but all we can do is wait seeing what happens. Anyway I better get going because I need to pick up Cass and then Bruce and I have an event to go to tonight.

Lois: I sensing a little restraint that you don't want to go to this thing. Anyway it gets better I did date Oliver for a while.

Cassie: That right so that means Dinah will be there and it always fun to hang out with her at these things. So have a good evening goodbye.

(Cassie hung up finally getting back to her article before saving it.)

Cassie then left the office going to pick up Cass and then getting ready for tonight's event. So Cassie got into the limousine that Bruce provided for her to go pick up Cass. She made a call to Bruce to see if everything was alright and to tell him about Lois's call. Finally she made it up to the private school Bruce put Cass in and she came running out Cassie and then they headed back to the Wayne Mansion.

(Clark's POV)

After Clark's afternoon patrol as Superman he headed back to the Daily Planet to see if his wife is still there. Ten minutes he made it back and sure enough he saw Lois at her desk but something was bothering her. Clark walked over greeting her and asked what is wrong.

Clark: Lois what is bothering you?

Lois: Smallville it about Cassie you see I just called her and I could of sworn I heard my cousin in her voice.

Clark: Ok I do admit ever since Cassie came into the Man's World as they call it she is acting like she lived here before.

Lois: Smallville I know that but it more of a familiar feeling I get in my heart talking to her.

Clark: Lois Chloe is dead and Cassie is just someone who acts a lot like her.

Lois: Smallville I'm not buying it because there is something more to this Cassandra Sandsmark that meets the eye.

Clark: Lois it like Chloe said in her letters to us, _'don't go looking for something that is not there anymore.'_ So let it be and time will tell if Cassandra Sandsmark is someone to be trusted and a friend.

(Clark finally convinced Lois to come home. Superman was taking the night off to spend with his wife.)

As they were leaving to spend the night together all Clark could think about is how long can he keep it up while not blowing that he knows Cassandra Sandsmark is Chloe Sullivan? Anyway he just followed Lois out the office to spend a lovely night with his wife.

* * *

For those of you who read my stories before here is a new one on my mind. I like some feed back because this is my second crossover. Please review


	4. Chapter 4

Destiny

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the characters presented in this story. The rights belong to DC Comics and Warner Brothers.

Rating: K+

Pairings: Dinah/Oliver, Cassie/Clark, Lois/Clark, Cassie/Bruce, Lana/Pete, and Dinah/Bruce

Summary: The events of the life after Chloe Sullivan decision to stay with Davis Bloom caused a lot of lives to change and Chloe has to live with the consequences. Clark Kent is dead so that means Chloe Sullivan no longer exists but some things lead her to the destiny she was chosen to do.

Destiny: Part 4

_Chapter 9: Christmas in Smallville_

(Clark's POV)

Two years later on Christmas Eve Clark and Lois were enjoying the day at the Kent farm with Martha while they waited for the guest to arrive. So Lois had gone into the kitchen leaving Martha and Clark to talk some more before the arrival of Bruce, Cass, and Cassie. What was more of concern was Cassie reaction to seeing the farm maybe it will trigger her memories.

Clark: Now remember mom Lois still doesn't know that Cassandra Sandsmark is Chloe Sullivan but just doesn't remember who she was.

Martha: Clark son I know but it seems to me that Lois has her suspicions.

Clark: She does but I keep reassuring her that it not her cousin just a twin that showed up. Anyway Lois and Cassie have become good friends these past two years. I just don't want to push Cassie into something she might not want to face yet.

Martha: Yes I know you don't want to make the same mistakes that you made with Chloe but do you think you should tell her before it blows up in your face?

Clark: I know I should mom because there are times that Chloe come out but then she gone. Anyway I am glad for our friendship right now because she has grown into someone that I have a lot of respect for. I think I should go see how Lois is doing in the kitchen right now.

(Clark got up and joined Lois in the kitchen leaving Martha in the living room.)

As Clark was heading into the kitchen to see how Lois was doing he found her distracted by Shelby. It seemed that Shelby missed Lois so they went out to play in the backyard a little. So Clark went to join them being grateful Lois didn't hear the conversation with his mother.

(Cassie's POV)

Two hour later Cassie, Cass, and Bruce arrived at the Kent Farm it was a beautiful. So Bruce and Cass were the first out limo to head to the house leaving Cassie to take in the scenery. After a short time later Cassie was interrupted by a tug on her leg and Clark coming up behind the dog. So Cassie reached down a patted the dog.

Cassie: Well hello there and what is your name?

Clark: I like you to meet Shelby and he seems to like you.

Cassie: Sure does and it seems that he knows me.

Clark: That is true in fact Shelby has not acted this way towards anyone since Chloe Sullivan used to be around.

Cassie: Man there that name again but I bet she loved hang out here. Anyway this is a beautiful place Kal I see why you like it here.

Clark: Thanks and why don't we go join the others.

Cassie: I think we should before Cass and Lois gang up on us.

(Cassie followed Clark in to join the others but first Clark introduces Cassie to his mother.)

Clark: Cassandra Sandsmark I like you to meet my mother Martha Kent.

Cassie: It nice to meet you Mrs. Kent and please call me Cassie.

Martha: It nice to meet you Cassie and just call me Martha.

Cassie: Ok Martha anyway what for dinner?

Martha: Well it a Martha Kent special. Let's go join everyone in the kitchen so we can eat.

(Cassie followed Clark and Martha in the kitchen.)

Cassie and company all sat down at the table enjoying Christmas dinner. Then they all headed into the living room to talk some more before heading to bed for Christmas day. On Christmas day Lana and Pete with the twins are coming over.

(Clark's POV)

At midnight Clark could not sleep so he got up and went to the fridge for a midnight snack. Also he figured he should see what all the noise is downstairs. So he pulled out of bed with Lois being out like a light putting some sweets on over his boxers before heading downstairs. Finally when Clark made it downstairs he found the source of the noise and it was none other than Cassie but she was sleepwalking.

Clark: Cassie what are you doing?

Cassie: Clark who is the Cassie you are talking about?

(Clark stood there in shock because Cassie never called him Clark it was always Kal she called him. So he realized it was not Cassie he was talking to it was Chloe he was talking too.)

Clark: Ok Chloe maybe you can answer what is going on?

Cassie: So now you answer to Clark after you turned away from humanity.

Clark: Chlo that was seven years ago and I have changed becoming the superhero that you always knew I could be.

Cassie: Sure now you listen to me. Anyway I am tired so I am heading back to bed.

(Clark watched Cassie head back upstairs and to bed. He stayed downstairs for a little bit trying to process what happened.)

He grabbed his snack and then checked on the presents before heading back upstairs to Lois. He figured he needed some more sleep because more guest come over. Also he had figured his mother was possibly right that he needed to tell Cassie that she is in fact Chloe Sullivan. Finally he also wondered how long incidents like this had been going on with Cassie.

(Lana's POV)

On Christmas day the Ross's arrived at the Kent Farm to spend time with friends. It also in Lana point of view gave her two year old twins sometime to run off their energy. So Lana and Pete grabbed one the twins heading into the house to join everyone. Lana was greeted by everybody but two people who were having a conversation of their own. Finally Lana went over to see what Clark and Cassie where talking about and if there is anything she could help them with. So Lana approached carefully listening into the conversation.

Clark: Cassie do you remember what happened last night?

Cassie: Kal all I know is that got the nagging feeling that I was sleepwalking last night but don't remember anything else.

Clark: Well you were right about sleepwalking because I was getting a midnight snack and caught you sleepwalking.

Cassie: Ok Kal I believe that but I feel there was something more that happened.

Clark: Cassie we talked a little but it was not you Cassie talking because I asked you what was going on and you said something that was not you.

Cassie: Well what is it?

Clark: First off you called me Clark which you always call me Kal and second I was talking to Chloe Sullivan not Cassandra Sandsmark.

Cassie: Are you saying I am Chloe Sullivan you supposed dead friend but I have no memories of being her.

Clark: Yes and is it so hard to believe?

Cassie: Kal it kind of a stretch to believe. Maybe I can accept it a little because it may be the first time I was sleepwalking last night but it not the first time I had flashes of memories in my mind over the past five years.

(Just then Lana joined them.)

Lana: Well it seems it was exciting night for you two?

Cassie: Lana how long have you been here?

Lana: Just enough to hear about the incident that happened last night.

Clark: Lana you know you shouldn't have listened to this conversation.

Lana: Clark Chloe was as much of my friend as yours and I have a right to know what is going on.

Cassie: Ok Lana but you have to keep this to yourself because if things turn out to be true it going to have a ripple effect. Anyway how are the twins?

Lana: I understand. Anyway the twins are great just going through the terrible two's right now.

Clark: Shall we join everyone before the twins get into anymore trouble.\

Lana: I think that will be a good idea.

(Lana was the first to head back in followed by Clark and Cassie.)

Lana joined Pete and the twin in front of the tree while Clark join Lois and Martha and Cassie joined Bruce and Cass to open presents. Clark got up passing the presents around to everyone to open. After two hours all the presents were opened and the kids played with theirs while the adults talked some more. Finally after dinner it was time for everyone to head back to home to resume life.

_Chapter 10: Loss of a Hero and Friend_

(Dinah's POV)

It was a year later Dinah was sitting in her office at Oliver's Clock tower in Metropolis finishing some paper work off. She was finishing up the paper work because she had no time yesterday being held up with the Birds of Prey business. Last night the Birds of Prey got a lead on Ra's al Ghul business but that fell through when Cassie had done some research herself finding that it was a false lead anyway they still checked it out. Also Dinah had the nagging suspicion that Cassandra Sandsmark was Chloe Sullivan but for some reason she does not remember being Chloe Sullivan and Watchtower for the Justice League. Finally don't get Dinah wrong she respected Chloe Sullivan but they were never friends but seeing her in Cassie she easily became friends with her. All of sudden Dinah was brought out of her thoughts when she got a call from none other than Cassie.

Dinah: Hey Cassie what is up?

Cassie: Dinah are you in someplace with a TV?

Dinah: Yes why?

Cassie: I suggest you turn it on and see for yourself.

(Dinah turned on the TV and was shocked of what she saw.)

Dinah: How long ago did this happen?  
Cassie: About ten minutes ago and I was just going to check it out myself.

Dinah: Ok Cassie let me know what is going on.

Cassie: Dinah I want you to go to the Daily Planet and join Lois because you need to be around someone.

Dinah: I will and thanks again Cassie.

(Dinah hung up shortly after Cassie and then left for the Daily Planet.)

Five minutes later Dinah arrived at the Daily Planet and everyone was glued to the TV. Dinah heard the news that it had been confirmed that it was Oliver's plane that went down. Finally she saw Lois and went over to join her and wait to hear more news.

(Lois's POV)

Lois felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around to see Dinah Lance wondering why she was here. Before Lois could ask Dinah the news reporter announced that Superman and Wonder Woman just arrived at the scene to help. So Dinah and Lois turned back to the TV awaiting more news on the Oliver situation. Finally Lois took Dinah over to the conference room to talk in private.

Lois: Ok Dinah what brings you by?

Dinah: Well first the news about Oliver which I was informed by Cassie before I came here. Second by Cassie's suggestion I thought it would be a good idea to wait not alone.

Lois: I have to agree about that. Also I've been meaning to ask you about Cassie.

Dinah: What about Cassie?  
Lois: Well let's just say the fact that she sent you over here was totally a move my cousin Chloe would do.

Dinah: That is true. Also the face and some of the mannerism remind of the time Chloe would be Watchtower for the league.

Lois: Well I am glad I am not the only one who has noticed.

Dinah: Me too and that is part of the reason I joined the Birds of Prey to get a little closer to the truth.

Lois: I see and how are things going?

(Before Dinah could answer there was a knock on the door and it was Jimmy Olsen the younger.)

Lois: Yeah Jimmy what is it?

Jimmy: The news is that Superman and Wonder Woman did search the plane but could find no sign of Oliver Queens's body.

Lois: Thanks Jimmy for the news.

(Jimmy left leaving Lois with Dinah in tears.)

Lois: Dinah you ok?

Dinah: As well as can be expected for someone who lost their fiancé.

Lois: Fiancé when did he propose?

Dinah: A week ago but we did not tell anyone we were going to do it tonight. Anyway was that Jimmy Olsen's younger brother?

Lois: Yes that was and he is just as good as my cousin-in-law was. Anyway let's go back outside and see what Cassie and Clark have to say when they get back.

(They went outside and Clark and Cassie were waiting to fill them in.)

Lois looked over at Clark and Cassie to hear the explanation for the scene of events. So they all went back into the conference room to talk. Cassie was the first to speak and then Clark. Finally they finished their story saying that they found the black box so they can listen Oliver's last moments.

(Dinah's POV)

A week later Dinah and friends held a memorial service for her fiancé Oliver Queen. She had only asked members of the Justice League and the Birds of Prey to attend. Also she did not want a certain someone to show up because if she did Dinah would no qualms in killing her. After Clark, Lois, Cassie, and her listened to the little black box of the plane crash he implicated Tess Mercer was behind it. So here everyone and the services were getting started.

Dinah: Well I glad everyone could make it and I know Ollie would be happy that all of you are here. Anyway if anyone wants to say anything about how Ollie touched their life feel free.

Clark: I first met Oliver when through Lois my wife but when I found out his secret it just made our friendship stronger.

Lois: Well Oliver was always a force to be reckoned with but I loved him no matter what he will always be a good friend and sorely missed. Also I just wish Chloe was here to pay her respects to her friend also.

Cassie: Although I did not know Oliver that long he will always be a good friend and I know he was a respected leader.

(Cassie finished her words and then went back to her spot. Also when Cassie went back to her spot she was stopped by Dinah and asked to go talk to the unwanted guest. Finally Cassie made it back to the unwanted guest Tess Mercer and politely asked her to leave.)

Cassie: Tess what are you doing here?

Tess: Paying my respects to an old friend that I cared about once.

Cassie: Listen I know you cared about him but you are not wanted here so please leave.

Tess: Ok I'll leave please tell Dinah I am truly sorry about her loss. Oh and Cassie I know you are Chloe Sullivan so stop denying it.

Cassie: Tess I have no idea what you are talking so before I lose my temper and you don't want to see it.

(So Tess left leaving Cassie not to happy but now was not the time to talk about it so she went back to stand next to Dinah.)

Dinah: Thank you everyone for making it to honor my fiancé. That is right we were engaged but he will truly be missed.

(Dinah went back stand next to Cassie while everyone send their last respects to older.)

Finally ten minutes after the ceremony was over and everybody left Dinah noticed Cassie was out of sorts. So she finally approached Cassie to talk to her and thank her for getting rid of Tess.

(Cassie's POV)

Out of the corner of her eye Cassie noticed Dinah approaching out of concern. So she had some time to gather some of her thoughts before she talked to Dinah. Finally Dinah made it so they talked.

Cassie: Dinah what on your mind?

Dinah: Whoa I know that tone that was totally Chloe Sullivan thing to do.

Cassie: Ok that is the second person who mentioned that name to me today when we should think of Oliver and how we lost a good friend and hero.

Dinah: I take it Tess got under your skin before she left.

Cassie: Yes she did and I am sorry for taking it one you. Anyway what are you going to do now that Oliver is gone?

Dinah: I need a change of scenery so I was thinking of moving to Gotham to be closer to the Birds of Prey headquarters.

Cassie: That right a few months ago the Grayson's moved back to Gotham. Anyway since Bruce and I broke up I need a roommate for my new apartment.

Dinah: I love to be your roommate so let's get things ready. By the way what did Tess really say to you before she left?

Cassie: She just said 'I know you are Chloe Sullivan so stop denying it.' Then she left because I warned her about my temper.

(Dinah and Cassie left to head back to her apartment at the clock tower in Metropolis.)

Cassie will help Dinah the next day to head to Gotham. Cassie stayed in the guestroom and that night she had another one of the dreams this time it was more vivid.

_Chloe: Ollie how long has this lying been going on?_

_Oliver: Chloe what?_

_Chloe: You know full well what you still don't trust me after the Davis fiasco._

_Oliver: If I don't trust you why am I in a relationship with you?_

_Chloe: I don't know because why are you going behind my back hiring a new Watchtower or sidekick?_

_Oliver: Chloe I am just concern you are handling too much. Plus your moods have been a little bit more erratic than usual._

_Chloe: You know full well why my moods have been erratic that was my fault and partially your fault. I can't live like this anymore so I quit being Watchtower and your sidekick. Oh and one last thing when Lois return give her this letter. Chloe Sullivan is dead to the world._

Cassie woke up with a jolt realizing that maybe she is Chloe Sullivan and she can't deny it anymore. After a while she went back to sleep and walls that blocked her memory were back. The next day was the start of the life.

_Chapter 11: Back Home in Gotham_

(Cassie's POV)  
It had been a week since Oliver Queen's memorial and since Dinah moved in with her. Dinah still had her good and bad days but it was great for her to be back in Gotham. Interesting enough Cassie had found out from Dinah that Dinah was born in Gotham but left when she was little because he mother was the original Black Canary. Anyway that was not what Cassie was concerned about her concern fell more on her because more dreams like the one she had the night of the funeral became more persistent. They were diving her crazy so when Dinah got up she going talk to her about them. It was ten minutes later when Dinah got up and they would go into the typical routine. Finally it seemed Dinah noticed the Cassie made a big breakfast and wondered what was going on. So Dinah finally asked what was going on.

Dinah: Cassie what do I owe the honor of this breakfast?

Cassie: Well I know things have been hard since you moved in and that I have been distant so I thought it be nice so we can have time to talk.

Dinah: Ok Cassie I've noticed you haven't been yourself lately too.

Cassie: Well there is a good reason for that and it has to deal with your dead fiancé.

Dinah: What about him?

Cassie: As you know I have been doing my own research on Chloe Sullivan lately because I seem to bring certain memories of her to certain people.

(Cassie brought the breakfast over to the table and they started eating.)

Dinah: Yeah I have noticed that too and knew you are doing the research but I still don't understand what this has to do with Ollie.

Cassie: I wanted to ask you did Ollie and Chloe date?

Dinah: Yes they did but it did not end well and Oliver regretted the things he said and did to her.

Cassie: That explains the dream I had the night of the memorial. Anyway I am beginning to think that I am Chloe Sullivan because that is not the first flash I had. Also do you happen to have a picture of Chloe I can look at?

(Dinah did have a picture and showed it to Cassie. Cassie took the picture and could see why everybody related Chloe to her.)

Dinah: Clark did tell me about the sleepwalking incident last year at Christmas. Also I have noticed little things that you do are traits of Chloe Sullivan.

Cassie: Do you know what happened to her?

Dinah: Yes I do. You see what happened had to do with a certain paramedic Davis Bloom turning out to be Doomsday sent here to kill Superman. She trusted Davis but when split with Black Kryptonite Davis turned out to be the monster killing her husband Jimmy Olsen in the process.

Cassie: Wow…ok that some heavy stuff but it doesn't explain if I am her how did she loose her memories?

Dinah: That I do not know because Oliver and Clark have been tight lipped about that.

Cassie: Thanks. Anyway I should get ready for work. Feel free to take all the time you need and figure out what you are going to do know.

(Cassie got up after finishing breakfast and then went to get ready for work.)

As Cassie was getting ready for work she kept thinking about Dinah's words but she needed to focus on other things. Ten minutes later she was out the door because it seems after Dinah finished breakfast she went back to her room to unpack more of her belongings. Finally Cassie made it to the Gotham Gazette building to start another long day for work.

(Bruce's POV)

It was afternoon and Bruce had finally decided to wake up. It was along week for Bruce too because he missed Cassie's presence and also the nights doing patrol was taking a toll. Anyway Bruce wanted to stop by Cassie's place to see Dinah and also offer a job for her in his company. Another thing he wanted to see how Dinah was holding up since she lost someone she truly cared about Bruce knew all too well how that felt because of Rachel Dawes. Five minutes after Bruce was ready he arrived at Cassie's place knocking on the door and it was Dinah who answered.

Dinah: Bruce what are you doing here?

Bruce: Well I came to see how you are doing and also to offer you a job.

Dinah: Why don't you come in?

(Bruce came into the apartment and Dinah closed the door.)

Dinah: What this about a job offer?

Bruce: Well I just had an opening in my company for the kind of job you did for Oliver and thought you be a perfect fit.

Dinah: Thanks Bruce I have to think about it but I will let you know as soon as possible.

Bruce: Also I wanted to let you know I am here if you ever need to talk to someone about Oliver. I know how it feels to lose someone you truly care about.

Dinah: Really who was it for you?

Bruce: A childhood friend named Rachel Dawes.

Dinah: Really you knew Rachel ah wait you are the one billionaire that she constantly talked about.  
Bruce: Wait you're that school friend that she was always in cahoots with.

Dinah: That would be me and man I haven't thought about Rachel in years. What did happen to her?

Bruce: She was killed by the Joker.

Dinah: Ah muck like Oliver being killed by Tess. I guess you really do understand.

Bruce: I do and it good to finally meet you Dinah Lance. Also I must say it good to have the Black Canary close by.

(They talk more and it was about all things.)

Bruce was there for hours getting to know Dinah Lance because Rachel talked a lot about her. Also when Bruce was younger he met her mother as a friend of his mother before his parents were killed. Anyway it was kind of getting late but he did not want to leave and then Cassie walked in.

(Cassie's POV)

Cassie walked into her and Dinah apartment to see Dinah and Bruce laughing. Also Cassie thought that a new side of Bruce she has never seen and was glad he was happy. So Cassie decided to change into comfortable cloths and then go join them to see what is up. Ten minutes later she out and ready to go join them.

Cassie: Dinah it glad to see you smile again. Bruce this is a new side I seen coming from you.

Dinah: Well it seems Bruce and I have a mutual friend and he also offered me a job.

Bruce: The mutual friend was Rachel Dawes and from Rachel I happened to hear a lot about Dinah.

Cassie: Well it really glad to see Bruce smile and I don't anyone has brought that out in him in a long time.

Bruce: I know but it seems talking about Rachel with someone who knew her brought it out in me.

Dinah: For me it nice to talk about someone other than Ollie. Oh by way Bruce I thought about the job while we are talking and I will take it.

Bruce: Cool thanks. Cassie are you sure you are ok?  
Cassie: Yes Bruce I am fine and it just been a long day.

(With that Cassie got up and headed back to her room for some sleep.)

Two minutes later she was left for her room she closed the door hitting her pillow trying to go to sleep but she could not. So she decided to change into her Wonder Woman costume and went out the window to get some air. She remember Clark saying that it was nice to go flying to think so she thought she try and it worked.

(Dinah's POV)

Dinah just sat there and stared after her roommate finally turning over to Bruce to see if he noticed the reaction. Bruce did just gave her a look that he wanted answers. So Dinah decided to tell him what happened this morning.

Dinah: Bruce I know Cassie was not clear on why you two broke up?

Bruce: The fault fell on both of us but we are still friends. I just want to know what got her in this mood.

Dinah: Well it seems that Cassie has been having flashes and these flashes involved Chloe Sullivan.

Bruce: Great this is still going on. Did you know Chloe Sullivan?

Dinah: I did and although we did not get along at times we respected each other. I also noticed with Cassie that he mannerism and some other traits that Chloe has and I am beginning to think she is Chloe.

Bruce: Well this is part of the reason we broke up because she can't face what is happening. I know this is taking a toll on her and I have my own issues with trusting someone to get to close. I still don't understand why it all coming out now?

Dinah: Well it is tied to Oliver Queen and the Justice League. You see Chloe Sullivan was the original Watchtower and Oliver was a good friend. Over time the friendship turned into something more and they dated for a bit but things fell apart. That all I know because the only other people who know are Clark and Oliver.

Bruce: Wow…ok that is a lot to take in but I am sure Cassie will figure it out in time. Anyway I better get going because the Batman has a city to watch over.

Dinah: Oh Bruce do you mind if the Black Canary joins you she needs to spread her wings?

(Bruce just gave Dinah a smile and said sure heading out back to Wayne Manor.)

Ten minutes later the Batman and Black Canary were out about Gotham patrolling the city. Also Dinah was glad to be back in Gotham for the start of a new chapter in her life.

* * *

Here is the latest edition to my story. I figured for this part I focus more on Cassie's life in Gotham. So please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Destiny

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the characters presented in this story. The rights belong to DC Comics and Warner Brothers.

Rating: K+

Pairings: Lois/Clark, Chloe/Clark, Dinah/Bruce, Donna/Kyle

Summary: The events of the life after Chloe Sullivan decision to stay with Davis Bloom caused a lot of lives to change and Chloe has to live with the consequences. Clark Kent is dead so that means Chloe Sullivan no longer exists but some things lead her to the destiny she was chosen to do.

Destiny: Part 5

_Chapter 12: Two Years Later_

(Dinah's POV)

It has been a week and there was no sign of Cassie. Also Dinah had to cover for her with her boss. Another point is she was reeling from the fact that the Birds of Prey mission went wrong. So this mission was supposed to be easy get in retrieve the information of Ra's al Ghul and then leave but that was not the case Ra's al Ghul had trapped them taking Cassie in the process. Also Dinah processing what happened was not happy but what caught her attention was that none of the other Birds of Prey were a target. Finally here they are with not a single lead on Cassie's ware-bouts and it was grating on her nerves. Also it seemed that Donna Troy who was a friend Cassie's showed up to help with the search and so here they were in the apartment talking.

Dinah: So Donna anymore insider information on Cassie?

Donna: No and it seems Nightwing at a loss too. What I don't understand is why don't you inform the justice league of what is going on?

Dinah: Donna it complicated because I am now more convinced than ever she is Chloe Sullivan just doesn't remember.

Donna: I was afraid that was going to happen. What if I told you I know for a shadow of a doubt she is Chloe Sullivan?

Dinah: Really she is but how?

Donna: Well when I met her I was looking for Chloe Sullivan in Athens, Greece but I was stopped by some thugs and there was Cassie who offered her help.

Dinah: Well that sounds a lot like what Chloe would do.

Dinah: Well I understand that now. Anyway she helped fight off the thugs and got pretty badly injured so in order to repay her I took her to Themyscira. Cassie was out for a while but when she woke up I told her my true purpose and she pretty much confirmed that she was Chloe Sullivan. Also there was this legend that spread among my people it involved Chloe Sullivan and a savior of the world not of this world. After some time she still did not want to bring up the name Chloe Sullivan and decided to stay on the island and then she was in a battle with one of our enemies took a blow to the head and was in a coma. Finally after she woke up from the coma she did not remember who she was as Chloe Sullivan hence taking the name Cassandra Sandsmark.

Dinah: Well that explains her behavior since she had been here. Anyway Donna I am about at the point we call in the Justice League even though two members already know but not quite yet.

(Dinah and Donna were suddenly startled by a knock on the door.)

So Dinah got up and answered to see Bruce and Kyle there to see how they were doing. So Bruce came in followed by Kyle wondering what they were talking about.

(Bruce's POV)

So Dinah my girlfriend answers the door in a state of shock but reluctantly lets him and Kyle in. Now I trust Kyle because he is a great new member to the Justice League as Green Lantern and he is also the only other one that know Cassie is missing. Also Kyle is dating Donna a good friend of Cassie's and him so he figured the Donna would want to help with the search. Finally he turns back to Dinah and sits next to her on the couch wondering what has got her so stressed.

Bruce: Dinah still no word on Cassie?

Dinah: Nope no word and it driving me crazy Bruce.

Bruce: I take it Donna told you about Cassie.

Dinah: Yep she told me that she is Chloe Sullivan which confirmed my suspicions. Judging by the look on your face I take it that is not what you were talking about.

Bruce: Yep that was not what I was talking about but that a surprise. Anyway I was talking about possibly Donna found a new lead.

Dinah: Really where is this possible new lead?

Donna: Well I was following Catwoman and came across this abandon warehouse but I took a further look at it and it was not abandoned.

Bruce: Leave it to Selina to her misguided ways she just might have helped us.

Dinah: Yeah she was always a sloppy villain. Anyway Donna did she know you were following her?

Donna: No I don't think so it seems she had another mission. Anyway about the warehouse it seemed to be heavily guarded by Asian looking soldiers.

Dinah: That just confirms my suspicion that Ra's al Ghul has other plans.

Bruce: I know he's just going to break her before he turns her over to Tess. Also I need to inform the Justice League.

(Bruce got up and called Oracle to get a hold of the Justice League.)

Bruce while on the phone with Oracle filled her in on what was going on. Also he told Oracle to directly connect the Justice League to Cassie's place and get rest of the Birds of Prey over here.

(Barbra's POV)

Barbra was a little distracted by Dick before she noticed Batman's communicator light going off. So she pointed it out to Dick and so Dick put her back in her chair following her over to answer the call. Finally Barbra picks up using her voice modifier for Oracle.

Barbra: Oracle here what is it Batman?

Bruce: Oracle we may have a lead on Wonder Woman so I need you to communicate me to the Justice League and get Birds of Prey over to Cassie's place.

Barbra: Will do Batman and Batman Nightwing is on his way.

Bruce: Figures he be with his wife.

(Barbra just smiled back at her husband giving him a kiss before he left. After Nightwing left Barbra went to connect the Watchtower to Cassie's place. At the Watchtower J'onn was there manning the controls when he got Barbra's message.)

J'onn: Oracle what do I owe this pleasure?

Barbra: J'onn who of the Justice League is there?

J'onn: Well we got Superman, Power Girl, Aquaman, Flash, and Cyborg why what is this about?

Barbra: I can't explain but I am connecting you to Batman for further explanation.

(Barbra then signed off transferring them to Batman while J'onn called over everyone in the Watchtower. Finally when Barbra was done she let the Batman take the reins.)

It was ten minutes until Bruce finally heard voices on the line. It took another ten minutes for everyone to arrive at Cassie's place. Finally Bruce spoke informing everyone about the situation.

(Clark's POV)

Clark was just in the Watchtower talking to the rest of the league when J'onn called them over. So they all came over and asked J'onn what this was about. Finally J'onn explained the situation.

Kal-El: J'onn what going on?

J'onn: Kal-El I just got this call from the Oracle explaining that Batman wants to talk to us.

Kal-El: Well let's see what this is about?

(Superman talked into the comlink for Batman to hear him.)

Kal-El: Bruce this is Clark what is going on?  
Bruce: Clark well we seem to have a situation in Gotham involving Cassie?

Kal-El: What about Cassie?

Bruce: You see a week ago the Birds of Prey had a mission that went horribly wrong only to find out it was a trap. This trap was set by Ra's al Ghul and it was to take Cassie prisoner.

Kal-El: Well if this was a week ago why didn't anyone tell us?

Bruce: Because we thought we could handle it on our own but we can't. Also you see that it just not Ra's al Ghul acting on his own but Tess Mercer is involved too and we just got a lead where they are holding her.

Kal-El: Great now the chances of finding her alive are slim to nowhere.

Bruce: Clark I would not count on that we will find her alive because of I know Ra's al Ghul he wants to break her before turning her over to Tess. Oh and Clack Donna Troy Kyle's girlfriend just informed me that she is Chloe Sullivan.

Kal-El: I know that and if I know Chloe she will fight. Also his breaking her will have an adverse effect instead of breaking her it will bring her memories to the surface. Where are you guys at?

Bruce: Cassie's place in Gotham.

Kal-El: We are on our way?

(Clark got off the comlink and then he and rest of the Justice League headed to Gotham.)

Ten minutes later Superman, Power Girl, and Flash arrived. It took another ten minutes for the rest to arrive at Cassie's place to formulate a plan. They all decided to head to the Batcave to formulate a plan to save Wonder Woman which is Chloe Sullivan.

_Chapter 13: Memories Returned_

(Cassie's POV)

Cassie opens her eyes and she is in this dark room where she has been for who knows how long. Also she needed to figure out what was Ra's al Ghul plan with her because it was taking her toll. She survive after all she is Chloe Sullivan and oh yeah that another thing while being held her memories came back but she could not show that to her capture. Finally she needed to find a way to get out of here but before that could happen she was interrupted by the door opening revealing her capture. He started to talk like he was really getting annoyed with her not answering his questions.

Cassie: Ra's I told you all that I know about the heroes so back off.

Ra's: Yes, yes but you left out one little detail that you are not who you say you are.

Cassie: I don't know what you are talking about?

Ra's: Let's see ever since I captured you and trained you to break you it had a reverse effect that was not what I plan. You see no one has fought me this hard since I trained Bruce and he doesn't have powers.

Cassie: Ok I get that but what does this have to do with me?

Ra's: Because my partner believes that the one and only Cassandra Sandsmark is none other than Chloe Sullivan.

Cassie: Who is your partner?

(Just then the door opened to reveal none other than Tess Mercer head of Luthor's businesses.)

Cassie: Tess what do you have to gain?

Tess: Well she is not denying that she is Chloe Sullivan. Well I have to gain revenge for that threat you gave me at Oliver's memorial. Thank Ra's for your help but I got it from here.

(Ra's left with his guards and then Tess turned back to Cassie to face her.)

Cassie: I won't tell you anything but I will tell you I am not Chloe Sullivan sure I may look like her but I am not her.

Tess: What about the threat at Oliver's memorial service?

Cassie: That I was doing a favor for a friend. What is your plan?

Tess: I got all I need from you because I got you just your DNA Chloe.

(Then Tess left leaving Cassie to think what is going on.)

Cassie: Muttered to herself, '_great this is just like high school how do I get myself in these messes Chloe.'_

(Just then Cassie heard noises and clatter fighting was happening in the other room.)

After five minutes Clark walks in going straight towards Cassie and freeing her Cassie gives Clark a big hug. Then Cassie says high but not in her usual way.

(Clark's POV)

Clark finds her tied up and not in really good condition but the smile and hug Cassie gives him is classic Chloe. Also he is not sure what to think until she speaks.

Cassie: Hello Clark it about time you got here?

Clark: Chloe is that really you…wait of course it you.

Cassie: Geez Kent still slow on the uptake there but man it good to see you.

Clark: I can say the same. Anyway still getting yourself in these sticky situations like this.

Cassie: I know but hey I still a big girl and can defend myself.

(Just then Donna walks in to give Cassie a big hug.)

Donna: Cassie it good to see you safe.

Cassie: Donna it good to see you but what are you doing here?

Clark: I think before more goons come in we better get out of here.

Cassie: You know what Kal is right let's get out of here.

(Just then Ra's goons came in to fight them. They put all put up a good fight but Cassie was still so weak she passed out so Clark went to her.)

Clark: Chloe come on you have to fight this.

(Bruce comes in to see what the commotion is.)

Bruce: Superman what happened?

Clark: Batman I freed her of the reins and she seemed fine for a while but then she passed out after fighting the goons. Also she remembers that she is Chloe Sullivan.

Bruce: Superman we need to get her out of here take her back to the mansion and I will call a doctor I trust.

(Clark just picked up Cassie and took her to the other room before flying her out.)

On the flight Clark could not believe that he had Chloe his best friend back. More importantly in his arms there was this woman he admire more than anybody know even when they were kids. Finally they arrived at Bruce's mansion and Alferd answered the door letting them in. Clark set her on the couch and sure enough the doctor was waiting for them. Finally Clark let the doctor tend to her while he made a call to Lois to tell her what is going on.

(Lois's POV)

Lois was woken up by the ringing of her phone. She was groggy and saw that it was Clark on the phone so she decided to answer even though she was mad. As soon as she heard the tone in Clark's voice she calmed down while he explained.

Lois: Ok Smallville you better have a good reason for waking me up in the middle of the night?

Clark: Lois I do it about your cousin?

Lois: What about my Chloe?

Clark: Well all our suspicions about Cassie were right she is Chloe Sullivan. Anyway Cassie was kidnapped and missing for the past week and we just found her.

Lois: I knew it Smallville but I want to be there when she wakes up.

Clark: I figured you would want to be here. So I be there in ten minutes to pick you up and take you to Wayne Manor while we are at now.

Lois: Great I will be ready and waiting.

(Lois hung up the phone and then got out of bed to get ready.)

Ten minutes later Superman arrived and noticed Lois packed a bag of their cloths. Then Lois went right into his arms and they took off to Wayne Manor. When Lois got to Wayne Manor she saw all the heroes gathered around the couch waiting to hear news on her cousin. When Lois approached the couch each hero went to change into regular cloths and then came out to join Lois. Twenty minutes later the doctor was finished examining and explained the situation.

Dr. Leslie: Who among here is family?

Lois: I am here cousin Lois Lane.

Dr. Leslie: Well it seems your cousin Cassie is going to be doing fine. After a little rest she should heal fine but I don't understand why her body has shut down.

Clark: Well first off her real name is not Cassandra Sandsmark but Chloe Sullivan. Secondly what her cousin is not aware of is Chloe has a meteor power and that caused her to heal people by taking on their pain.

Lois: Smallville why didn't she tell me this before?

Clark: She has had a hard time dealing with it but we will talk about that later. Anyway will you please continue with what is going on?

Dr. Leslie: Well since she is Wonder Woman I like to run some blood test and get her actually records to see what is going with her. Since now I know about the Kryptonite around her heart it can explain some interesting genetics marks I found in her system. Also Clark I will need to take a sample of your blood too.

Lois: Ok why would you need Clark's blood too?

Dr. Leslie: Well it seems why Chloe's body is healing she is gaining more powers those that are similar to Clark's and Karen's here.

Clark: Does that mean she becoming Kryptonian?

Dr. Leslie: It seems like it her DNA is being rewritten that why I need her medical history to confirm it with the other things.

Lois: Well I guess we are staying at Bruce's for a while.

(Lois went to talk to Bruce about using one of the guest rooms while Clark picked Chloe up taking her to the room that was set aside for her.)

Lois went over to Clark while Dr. Leslie took his blood sample after putting Chloe in her room. Then Clark took Lois to bed while they waited for Chloe to wake up.

(Donna's POV)

Donna watched how Lois and Clark took the news and knew that they cared deeply for Cassie. She still called Chloe Cassie because that is all she knew her as. Seeing this now she wanted to get to know who Chloe Sullivan was the woman who has posed Cassandra Sandsmark. Anyway here she is sitting by the side of Cassie's bed waiting for her to wake up. All of sudden there was a knock on the door a Cassandra Cain Bruce's adopted daughter came in.

Cass: Can I come in?

Donna: Sure and you must be Cass?

Cass: Yes I am and you must be Donna?

Donna: Yes and did you hear what is going on?

Cass: Yes I did and I don't care. Cassie has been like a mother to me I just want her to get better.

Donna: I know what you mean because whether she is Cassie Sandsmark or Chloe Sullivan she is one special woman because she is Wonder Woman to the world.

Cass: That she is and if it ok with you I like to stay in here tonight?

Donna: Sure the company is always welcome.

(Donna stayed with Cass in the room watching over Cassie.)

Along with some of the heroes Donna had also decided to stay behind while some of the others went out to get see if they can find the people who did this to her. Donna also knew it would be a long night but she was willing to wait for her friend.

_Chapter 14: A Friend Returns_

(Chloe's POV)

It was morning and the sun was shining through the window at the Wayne Manor. Chloe woke up with a moan and kind of thought it was weird because she never got up this early. Anyway she tried moving her right hand and could not because someone was holding it. So she turned to the side opening her eyes looking toward her best friend of year and could not believe the hero he has become. So she took her left hand to massage his scalp to wake him up because he looked so peaceful. Finally she spoke trying to get him to wake up so they could talk.

Chloe: Clark wake up you big dumb alien.

(Clark still did not move so she tried a different approach. That different approach was trying to move her hand from his grasp but every time she tried to move it his hand just got tighter.)

Chloe: Geez you big dumb alien I gonna need that hand to get up now wake up so I can use this hand this decade.

(Finally that woke him up.)

Clark: Hey Chlo it good to see you up.

Chloe: It good to be up and how long was I out?

Clark: Ever since the fight at the warehouse last night.

Chloe: Great whatever Ra's al Ghul did to try to break me weekend my body. Although it brought memories back to the surface. Clark can I have my hand back now?

Clark: Um Chlo sorry about that. (He releases her hand still.) Well Chlo I better go get Lois and tell her you are up.

Chloe: Thanks Clark.

(Chloe watched him leave and then thought to herself Clark probably sensed she still mad at him and it was true. That conversation was for later she finally looked over to her left to see Cass peacefully sleep so she decided to wake Cass up.)

Chloe: Cass sweetie it time to wake up. (Cass stirred a little then opened her eyes.)

Cass: Cassie you're up.

Chloe: Yes I am feeling fine. Also you know what why don't you call me Chloe.

Cass: Ok Chloe that's better. That way I will not get confused about our names being the same. Anyway what is with all Clark and Lois Kent staying here because I can understand Donna and Kyle staying?

Chloe: Well they are a part of Chloe Sullivan's past. Clark Kent was Chloe best friend growing up and I did something that tore us apart. With Lois Lane she family my cousin and we were more like sisters than cousins growing up.

Cass: Ok but I kind of sensed that you mad at Clark for something.

Chloe: You caught on and that something I need to talk to him about but later.

Cass: Hey I can read body language and I know that he regrets what happened. I have also figured out since I am batgirl and I know Clark is Superman.

Chloe: That he is and why don't you get some breakfast because if I know Lois she'll barge in any moment.

(Cass gave Chloe one more hug and then headed out.)

It took five minutes later for Lois to come barging in. At first Lois did not know what to do but Chloe gave her a trademark smile and then Lois came over to hug her. Finally Chloe motioned for Lois to sit down and she did so they could talk.

(Lois's POV)

Once Lois opened the door all this emotion came storming around her so she finally relented to give her cousin a hug. Then Chloe just motioned for her to sit down and being classic Lois wanted some answers. So she started asking questions.

Lois: Chloe I want answers but it good to see you.

Chloe: I can say the same and so you married Clark Kent.

Lois: Yes I know all about his secret and I figured it out on my own. I am still missing a year of my life.

Chloe: Well I bet it because of Clark secret and partly my fault too.

Lois: Why do you say that?

Chloe: Remember Davis Bloom and me running off with him? I did that to protect Clark secret and it cost me my memories and you missing.

Lois: Chloe how long had you known about Clark secret?

Chloe: Since Alicia showed me senior year of high school. She wanted to expose Clark to the world so people would not fear him but I couldn't. So everything I did since then was for Clark.

Lois: I get why you asked me about that and why you got rid of the wall of weird. So you have a meteor power.

Chloe: Yes I do but I knew of it since before it activated. The reason it activated was because of you in the damn and I looked dead for a while.

Lois: That explains the lame excuse you gave me that time. Why pose as someone else like Cassandra Sandsmark?

Chloe: Well trying to help Davis because I thought there was someone to save blew up in my face and I needed to start a new life. Also the effect Black Kryptonite had on me that mess started with Brainiac in the first place. Finally it just seemed the logical thing to do.

Lois: Well Chloe it sounds like you have been through a lot and I am not going to harp on you for it because I learned my lesson.

Chloe: What why the Lois I knew would stop at nothing to get answers?

Lois: Well I made that mistake with Clark and got snapped at when he finally came back from training. Anyway I finally decided some things were left unsaid.

Chloe: Wow…ok that a shock but I am glad for not pushing. Also I figured Clark would blame himself for all this it's just the way he is.

Lois: Yep that Smallville for yah. Anyway I am so glad you are back.

(Chloe just hugged Lois again and they talked about other things.)

Lois was beyond ecstatic that her cousin was alive. Also she could not believe that Chloe was also Wonder Woman to the world but then again Chloe was a hero even without powers. They just sat there and talked after some time Cass came in bringing in two plates of breakfast for them. Finally they ate and Lois enjoyed the interaction between everyone but she could sense that Chloe was still mad at Clark. Getting into all that would have to be something Clark and Chloe would have to work on together.

(Chloe's POV)

It was late afternoon by the time Chloe was able to get out of bed and done talking to everyone she needed to. Also Chloe needed to move or she was going to drive herself crazy and so here she was in the hall of the Wayne Mansion. As soon as she opened that door she kind of regretted it because Clark was standing outside but he seemed so distracted by Lois. Anyway Chloe continued on her way only to be stopped by Dr. Leslie who wanted to talk to her about something so she followed the doctor to explain things. Finally they reached the lab in the mansion that the doctor was working in so they can talk.

Chloe: So Dr. Leslie I suppose this has to do with the Kryptonite over my heart.

Dr. Leslie: Yes that part of the reason but there is another part.

Chloe: Ok what is the other part?

Dr. Leslie: Well I have been going over the medical records and have been checking anomalies in your blood and it seems your powers are evolving and you may be gaining some new ones.

Chloe: Anomalies what do you mean?

Dr. Leslie: Well I have been trying to figure out why you survived the torture that you were through during the week practically unharmed. Also I don't care what Ra's told you about Bruce because he did the same thing to him Bruce was out for several days afterwards. So the only thing I can figure is that your body is changing and your DNA has been rewritten.

Chloe: Ok written into what?

Dr. Leslie: Well Clark told me some things that got me to thinking that your DNA may be written in Kryptonian. Before you think this is crazy let me explain. Well last night when I first examined you I had a hard time penetrating your skin and had to use a special kind of needle that we use on Clark to get his blood. Then I examined your blood in different conditions and it seems that your blood reacts to these conditions the same way as Clarks.

Chloe: You mean that I am going to get powers similar to Clarks.

Dr. Leslie: Yes but only a few since you already have the strength and flight will as invulnerability and speed to it. Since you are of the Earth you will posses different powers along with those.

Chloe: First off let me say cool. Second this goes into the many strange things that has happened in my life since I met Clark Kent. Finally will I have the same weakness to the meteor rocks?

Dr. Leslie: Yes and no, yes to the different colors but no to the green ones because that already in your system.

Chloe: Ok thanks and anyway I need to talk to Clark.

(Chloe left Dr. Leslie to go see Clark clear things up.)

So Chloe found him talking to Bruce. So she went up to them told Bruce she was fine and that she needed to talk to Clark in private. Finally they found a private room to talk and clear the air.

(Clark's POV)

Clark saw Chloe coming and knew that it would come sooner or later. So Clark agreed to go with Chloe to talk because more than ever he wanted his best friend back in his life. Finally the long overdue conversation was to come to a head.

Clark: Chlo before you say anything I just wanted to say how sorry I am for leaving you when you needed me the most. Ever since then I keep kicking myself for that.

Chloe: Clark all that happened with Davis was as much as my fault as yours. I should have headed your warnings, Jimmy warnings, and heck even Lois warnings concerning Davis.

Clark: Chlo it was not just that but the infection with Brainiac and then I had your memories wiped by Jor-El about my secret.

Chloe: A lot of good that did because they came back as soon as the Legion from the future rid me of Brainiac. Anyway I do regret my decision with Davis because Jimmy died.

Clark: I know and that hurt because he was a good man and friend that made you happy. So did Dr. Leslie talk to you?

Chloe: Geez Clark change the topic much. Yes the doctor talked to me it seems I am becoming Kryptonian which I may state is cool.

Clark: Same old Chloe and I kind of figured you have that reaction.

Chloe: It's true I guess all that happened with Brainiac and Davis brought something good of this.

Clark: Yes look at you Wonder Woman and it's a far cry from Watchtower. I been meaning to ask what happened between you and Oliver.

Chloe: That a relationship that should have never happened because we were better off as friends than in a relationship. Oh the irony of the relationship between me and Oiver.

Clark: Why do you say that?

Chloe: Just look at the relationship between Bruce and Cassie there were a lot of similarities.

Clark: I guess you can say that. Anyway I still miss him?

Chloe: I know me too. Anyway how long did you that Cassie was really me?

Clark: Since I came out of training in the fortress and had to reacquaint myself with humanity before finishing my training. Also it seems Jor-El likes you.

Chloe: I don't know what to think about that. By the way Kent what with the line Kal gave Cassie, '_you are the most remarkable woman.'_

Clark: I know but man it good to have you back. Well you did not do much retort yourself.

(Chloe just did her trademark smile and then they walked out together.)

The rest of the day went by in a breeze for Clark and Chloe. Clark and Lois asked a few more questions about what to she was going to do. Chloe answered by revealing that she alive to the public and also keeping up appearances as Wonder Woman. Clark also understood why she chose to stay in Gotham because she was in Journalism and that she needed to adapt back into life as Chloe Sullivan. Clark was just glad to have her back in his life.

* * *

Here is the latest edition to my story. This is the biggest story I have ever written but more is to come. Please readers review I love to read what you think. Also enjoy.


	6. Chapter 6

Destiny

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the characters presented in this story. The rights belong to DC Comics and Warner Brothers.

Rating: K+

Pairings: Chloe/Clark, Jason (Wes) /Chloe, Dinah/Bruce, Lois/Clark, Wes/Lois, Bart/Lucy, and Donna/Kyle

Summary: The events of the life after Chloe Sullivan decision to stay with Davis Bloom caused a lot of lives to change and Chloe has to live with the consequences. Clark Kent is dead so that means Chloe Sullivan no longer exists but some things lead her to the destiny she was chosen to do.

Destiny: Part 6

_Chapter 15: Secrets Revealed_

(Chloe's POV)

It took Chloe a week to heal completely from the ordeal but she healed remarkably well. Anyway here she was heading to back to the office at the Gotham Gazette. As soon as she stepped into the building she heard her boss call. Within a minute of him calling her in she was there holding an article in her hand that revealed Chloe Sullivan is none other than her. Finally with the door closed they started their meeting and secrets are revealed.

Chloe: So Jason what do I owe the call into your office as soon as a walk through the door?

Jason: Well I just wanted to see how you are doing and I have been thinking I need to tell you something.

Chloe: Ok well I have something to tell you but you go first.

Jason: Well Cassie you see my name is not really Jason Michaels but Wes Keenan.

Chloe: But I thought Wes Keenan was dead.

Jason: Well in a sense he is dead where as a clone of him.

Chloe: Ok I can understand it but first off let me tell you that I am Chloe Sullivan just lost my memory for a while.

Jason: I kind of recognized that when you first stepped in the door but I didn't say anything because I figured something happened.

Chloe: Well thank you because if I was pushed I don't know what I do.

Jason: I would you wouldn't be Lois Lane's cousin for nothing.

Chloe: Wes how did you know that?

Jason: Remember Lois and I grew up on a military base together but she was always close to you I heard endless stories.

Chloe: Lois could never keep her mouth shut. Anyway I just wanted to drop this article by so it could be run about my true identity.

Jason: Sure no problem. Oh Chloe do you need a date tonight for Bruce's gala?

Chloe: Why Wes you asking me on a date?

Jason: Yes I am.

Chloe: No I do not and Wes I loved to go with you.

(Chloe just opened the door and then smiled.)

Five minutes after Chloe entered the office she sat at her desk starting work for the day. Also in a good mood after Wes asked her to Bruce's gala that means she have more fun with Dinah and especially Lois reaction to Wes being alive. Finally the thought of being there Lois's first kiss would be fun and also Bruce's reaction to his friend having a date.

(Jason's POV)

Jason just sat in his office after Cassie left but to find out she is actually Chloe Sullivan Lois's cousin was great. Ever since Cassie walked through that door looking for a job he kept a close eye on her because he would notice little mannerisms that reminded him of Lois and he just had to laugh at the thought. Also he thought of the times he would overhear Lex mention what kind of trouble that Sullivan, Lane, and Kent would get into. Finally to the reason he asked her to Bruce's gala is because he had a little crush on her and he was glad she accepted. All of a sudden he was interrupted by a knock on his door and it was none other than Lucy Lane the new photographer and Lois's younger sister.

Jason: Lucy what can I do for you?

Lucy: Wes I was just wondering on how you were doing.

Jason: Lucy how many times do I have to tell you call me Jason when we are here?

Lucy: Sorry Jason but what is this big smile on your face?

Jason: Just our top reporter Cassie Sandsmark accepting a date for the gala tonight.

Lucy: She's back and now I understand. Anyway I could have sworn I saw my cousin Chloe Sullivan leaving your office earlier.

Jason: In that case you are right because it seems that Cassandra Sandsmark is your cousin Chloe Sullivan but just lost her memory for a while. Here read this article and it going in the paper today.

(Lucy walked over and grabbed the article to read.)

Lucy: Well much like Lois she did always have a knack for getting into trouble.

Jason: That she did. Also why don't you go pay her a visit because you are her new photographer?

(Lucy just thanked Jason and then headed over to Cassie's office.)

Also Jason had just let Lucy leave because he just had a lot to be thankful for with Lucy. After he escaped Lex Luthor facility he ran to Europe running into Lucy who helped him stay safe. Now here he was under a new life because he could not go back to his old life to the world Wes Keenan was dead. He did keep tabs on his old life he discovered his wife moved on only to die in a car accident with his children so there was nothing left. Finally he decided his military career would not be good to back into but utilize his skills in a new way.

(Lucy's POV)

Lucy didn't know what to think that the fact her cousin is alive and well. Also the fact they had not talked in years but she always loved Chloe and was devastated when she heard the news that Chloe was dead. Another reason was when Wonder Woman appeared she could have sworn that she was Chloe and her assumption was right. That was all due to her boyfriend Bart Allen who happens to be the Flash and he called her a week ago when they finally found Wonder Woman. Finally here she is standing outside the office of her cousin she looked in and it looked like her cousin was on the phone. So she stepped in and waited until Chloe got off the phone with none other than her sister Lois.

Chloe: Geez cuz Lois I will see you tonight with my date don't worry I already have one. Also it not like the senior prom where I went stag and won queen. Look Lois I have someone in my office I need to go see you tonight. (Chloe hung up the phone and then addressed Lucy.) How may I help you?

Lucy: It seems that you two never stop.

Chloe: Lucy is that you?

Lucy: In the flesh Chloe and it seems I am the new photographer for you.

Chloe: Cool and man this is just a day of surprises.

Lucy: You telling me even with Lois married she still tries to play matchmaker.

Chloe: I know but I really do have a date for tonight.

Lucy: I know that because he just as happy as you. Also you see me tonight because I am going with Bart Allen.

Chloe: You're kidding really who would have thought he end up getting over his little crush on me and end up with family.

Lucy: I know he's the one who called me when they found Wonder Woman.

Chloe: Why didn't you come to the mansion that night?

Lucy: Lois and I had a falling out after you died and I was not ready to face her.

Chloe: Trust me I understand that. Anyway it's good to see you and I am sure will probably see Bart around the office. You have my permission to slap him if he calls me his nickname for me in front of you.

Lucy: Don't worry I kind of like beside he has one for me. Anyway got any leads for an article.

Chloe: No not right now but it does look like lunch time. Would you like join me?

Lucy: I love too.

(Chloe smiled and they headed out to grab lunch.)

Lucy and Chloe where at a café across the seat for lunch and talked some more. Chloe recounted her whole story to me and I was amazed but not happy with Clark. Anyway we had a fun time so it was great finally it was time to go back into the office.

(Chloe's POV)

Chloe had a great time with Lucy at lunch and can't believe she is all grown up. Also she is glad that Lucy knows she is Wonder Woman and will not betray her. Chloe could not believe that she is dating Bart of all people but she always thought they be a cute couple. Finally they made it back into the doorway Jason called them into the office because Bart was there waiting for Lucy. So Chloe and Lucy made their way to Jason's office for some time together.

Chloe: Geez Jason twice in one day in your office this is a record even for me.

Jason: Chloe I could not resist and have you met Bart Allen?

Chloe: Yes we're old friends from the past. So Bart why didn't you tell me you're dating my cousin?

Bart: Sorry Chloelicious but it slipped my mind last week.

Chloe: its ok back besides Lucy filled me in already.

Bart: No problem Chloelicious and anyway I see you tonight at the gala. Jason it was nice meeting you.

Jason: You to Bart. Also I see you and Lucy tonight anyway.

(Bart and Lucy left leaving Chloe and Jason to sit down and talk more.)

Chloe: Lucy is just as bad as Lois right now.

Jason: I know but I owe her a lot by helping me.

Chloe: Wes I hope you don't mind me asking what happened with Lex?

Jason: Well Chloe you see I signed up for a new project with the military to make more effective soldiers by using the Kryptonite.

Chloe: Then you found out it was a fake when it was too late.

Jason: Yes that it and I got taken to the lab with Lex. After three year I started hearing stories of you, Lois, and Clark causing Lex trouble. So when Lex was not looking I had switched one of my clones implanting my memories and set him free.

Chloe: That explains the clone but what about you getting out?

Jason: That did not happened until the Justice League blew up one of the facilities and I escaped. So I made it out to Europe running into Lucy and she helped me hide.

Chloe: Figures she would do that because she was running herself.

Jason: Right but after sometime we decided to stop running and she made a deal with the FBI and I was able to head home. When I got back to the states I could not go back to my old life because I figured out everybody thought I was dead. By the way good obituary you wrote for me.

Chloe: Thanks and I had a lot of help from Lois who was working for the Inquisitor at the time. Anyway I better get back to work and see you tonight.

(Chloe got up and gave Wes a kiss on the cheek.)

As Chloe was heading out she took one last look at Wes thinking man life makes things crazy but you get good people out of it. Chloe made it back into her office only to have the phone ring and it was Lois again. She talked to Lois and finally gave in telling her about her date tonight only to be reprimanded by Lois for it being her boss. So she only knew Lois was only kidding and that they will see each other tonight.

_Chapter 16: Bruce's Gala_

(Bruce's POV)

Bruce stood in his mansion waiting for the guest to arrive. Also tonight was a special night for Bruce because he had been dating Dinah Lance for two years and never been happier. So Bruce had decided to throw this special gala and propose to Dinah tonight in front of friends. Also Bruce was anxious for another fact it because Chloe called last minute saying she was going to make it after all. Somehow Chloe got a date at the last minute and was wondering who that can be. All of sudden Bruce was brought out of his thoughts when Dinah came to greet him.

Bruce: Dinah you look beautiful tonight.

Dinah: Thanks Bruce hey you looked lost in thought.

Bruce: I was because I was just wondering who Chloe's last minute date was.

Dinah: I know me two because when I saw her for lunch with her cousin Lucy at the café she seemed in a good mood.

Bruce: That really unusual for Cassie but I did not know her when she was Chloe so I could not say.

Dinah: Trust me Bruce it was not that typical for Chloe unless she was around Clark. Now I don't know much of what happened between them before Chloe lost her memory. Anyway I just wanted to see how you were doing and wondering when the guest should arrive.

Bruce: Any minute.

(Just as Bruce said that the doorbell rang.)

So Bruce and Dinah go to the door to get it. As soon as the door opened Lois and Clark stood to greet them followed by Bart and Lucy and some others. Finally after about ten minutes Chloe arrived with her date Jason Michaels. So naturally Bruce, Dinah, Clark, and Lois were all surprised to see Chloe had come with her boss.

(Lois's POV)

Lois stood there looking at her cousin like she was crazy. In the past Lois knew getting involved with her boss was not a good idea. Then again Chloe was not her but there was also something about Jason that seemed so familiar. Also she did not want to deal with the fact that Lucy her sister had come with none other than Bart Allen. Finally she figured that maybe it was time to mend ties because Chloe turned out to be alive. So first she figured she talk to her cousin by taking her arm.

Lois: Geez cuz do you think it a good idea to show up with your boss.

Chloe: Come on Lois it not like the Grant situation. I made a name before I showed up with him and he is not who you think he is.

Lois: Chloe what is that supposed mean?

Chloe: You will find out later tonight. Anyway what do you think of your sister showing up with Bart?

Lois: Let just say it a surprise and I guess I should go talk to her.

(Lois ran off leaving Chloe to head back to her date. Lois made her way over to Bart and Lucy to mend ties.)

Lois: Ok Luc can I talk to you alone.

Bart: I guess that my cue I head over to Clark, Chloe, and her date.

(Bart left leaving Lucy and Lois to talk.)

Lucy: Listen Lois I sorry for what happened after we found out Chloe is dead.

Lois: I know you are and I am sorry for it too. Anyway when did you start seeing Bart?

Lucy: A few months ago. Jason introduced us.

Lois: You know what he seems like a nice guy and I hope he treats Chloe right she deserves it. Also there is something familiar about him but I can't quite place it.

(Lucy just stood there staring at Lois and figured Lois will find out soon enough.)

Also Lois was tired of holding grudges and needed to make up with her sister. Also she needed family close to her because she missed her father. Lastly there was something about Jason that seemed so familiar and she needed to keep a close eye.

(Jason's POV)

The gala had started and Jason was having a great time with Chloe but kind of getting frustrated with Lois constantly looking over. Also as far as he could tell Clark her husband was also getting frustrated but also keeping an eye on Chloe. Finally to get this straightened out he decided to confront Chloe about it.

Jason: Chloe I am kind of getting frustrated with the way the Kents are keeping an eye on us?

Chloe: I know I am too but what should I do?

Jason: I think it is time you should tell Lois.

Chloe: I do too while you are talking to Lois I need to talk to Clark and clear the air.

Jason: Let's do it then.

(Jason and Chloe walked over to the Kents. Chloe took Clark while Jason took Lois so they could talk.)

Jason: Excuse me Clark may I cut in?

Clark: Sure no problem as long as I get to dance with Chloe.

Chloe: That was the plan Clark.

(Chloe took Clark's hand and guided him away to give Jason and Lois some privacy.)

Lois: Jason this is nice but what is this?

Jason: Well Lois first off shall I say you look beautiful. Second off my real name is not Jason Michaels is Wes Keenan.

Lois: Wes but I thought he was dead.

Jason: That was a clone Lex created from his Ares project. I just did not know what I got involved in when I signed up.

Lois: Well I understand that but how did you get out from what I understand the Justice League blew up all of Lex's labs.

Jason: See that what provided me the opportunity. While I was in Lex lab for the project I overheard you, Chloe, and Clark had been giving him trouble so I devised a plan. When Lex left the lab one night I was able to switch me with one of my clones that had most of my memories.

Lois: That was the clone I ran into before he recognized me and the one who died. Now what happened afterwards?

Jason: Well when the Justice League went to blow up the facility I was able to escape just before the explosion. So I went on the run while on the run I heard about my death so I created a new identity. Also I ran into your sister in Europe and she helped me create a new identity new life. Finally when we got back to the states I discovered my wife had moved on but eventually died so here I am.

Lois: Wow…I must say I am happy you are alive Wes. Does Chloe know?

Jason: Yes she knows because I told her before she told me that she was Chloe. Tomorrow I am going to publish the article stating that Cassandra Sandsmark is Chloe Sullivan alive and well.

(Jason and Lois talked some more and danced some more catching up on old times.)

While Jason was dancing with Lois he happened to look over to Chloe and Clark to see how they were doing. He noticed a look on Chloe's face that he had not seen before but knew all was good. Finally he turned his attention back to Lois.

(Chloe's POV)

Meanwhile dancing with Clark brought back memories for her and Clark. She was smiling at the irony of the situation but also she was still mad at him. Despite the memories there was still some more things that need to cleared air.

Chloe: Listen Clark I know we haven't had much time to talk since I got my memory back but I like to do that know.

Clark: I know I would too.

Chloe: I am still mad at you for abandoning me when I needed you the most. You know I had just lost Jimmy and trusted someone that I thought was good.

Clark: I know that too and before you go off at me the situation was more my fault than yours.

Chloe: It was equally our faults because I should have listened to Jimmy, Lois, and your warnings about Davis I would have never gotten into that situation.

Clark: Chloe it was like you said to me over the phone you did it because of my secret. That was when I realized I loved you more than a friend and do everything to get you back.

Chloe: You knew how I felt and you did for a long time but it took me doing that to get you to realize.

Clark: Yes and I am sorry about that. I realized you were right with Davis so that why I thought of using the black kryptonite to separate the two. If I knew how it would affect you I would have never come up with the plan.

Chloe: Clark it needed to be done but I would not trade anything for a moment.

Clark: Me neither because it turned you into an amazing person but mostly the woman that I always admired. I only knew that Cassandra Sandsmark was you because of Jor-El and I never wanted to push the memories because I knew how you react. Your temper mixed with an Amazon temper does not mix because you blew up as Cassie for a number of times.

Chloe: Yeah that a deadly combination. Anyway I am staying Wonder Woman and that is that. Also at least this time we are dancing you are not running out on me and I not possessed by an evil prom queen spirit.

Clark: True that.

Chloe: Let's go back to our dates.

(Clark and Chloe finished dancing heading back to their dates.)

After they finished dancing Chloe was back in Jason's arms. They said goodbye to Clark and Lois heading over to the other side of the dance floor for more dancing. All of a sudden the music stopped and Bruce made a big announcement.

_Chapter 17: The Proposal_

(Dinah's POV)

When Bruce her boyfriend announced he has an announcement it suddenly shock her. The shock was that she never expected to see what Bruce was doing. Bruce was down on one knee holding out the ring and was going propose tonight.

Bruce: Dinah you have been the light in my life that I never thought would come. Also I never thought I find someone who fit me so perfect since Rachel. I had a feeling ever since we met that Rachel guided us together. So I am asking Dinah will you do me the honor and become my wife?

Dinah: Yes Bruce I would be honored to become your wife. I love you and never thought this moment would come after Oliver.

Bruce: (put the ring on her figure.) I know and I love you too.

Dinah: Bruce when did you find the time to buy the ring because it is beautiful?

Bruce: I had the time after my alter ego duty. Only the best for you love.

Dinah: You bet yah.

(Dinah gave him a kiss and then went to join the other women to show her ring off.)

When Dinah left Bruce she saw him being ushered away by the men of the party. So Dinah looks over at the women who are gathered around her admiring her ring. Finally she noticed that Donna Troy has a ring to and wonders when Kyle proposed.

(Donna's POV)

Donna was amazed by Bruce's taste of rings because it looked almost identical to hers. Then she wondered if Bruce and Kyle bought the rings at the same time. So Donna was happy Dinah seemed so happy because she and Kyle joined shortly after Oliver Queen died. Anyway Donna suddenly became distracted by the voice of Chloe who was talking to her.

Chloe: Wait a minute Donna when did Kyle propose?

Donna: Oh sorry I meant to call you earlier today about this Cassie but forgot.

Chloe: Don't worry about it you probably would have not gotten through anyway. That still does not answer my question.

Donna: Last night is when Kyle proposed ok.

Lois: Wait your ring looks similar to the ring Bruce gave Dinah?

Donna: I was noticing the same thing Lois and I wonder if Kyle and Bruce got them at the same time.

Lucy: They did Bart told me they got them about a week ago before the whole mess with Chloe.

Chloe: I could not help happened with Wonder Woman.

Lois: We know cuz we just pulling your chain.

Donna: Lucy Lane and Lois Lane are related to you?

Chloe: Yes they are my cousins and about the only family I have around know.

Dinah: Hey I am the one who just got engaged so shouldn't this party be about me.

Chloe, Lois, and Lucy: (unison) Sorry Dinah Lance soon to be Dinah Lance Wayne.

Donna: Man they really are family if they said it the exact same way.

(The scene ended with all the girls laughing and having a great time.)

Donna was having fun getting to know everyone and also showing off her engagement ring with Dinah. Finally Donna looked over to the men it seemed they were having a good time too.

(Bruce's POV)

Bruce could not believe his luck Dinah accepted his proposal. Then again he could not be happier that she did. Also he wondered if Kyle had proposed to Donna yet. So he approached Kyle to ask him and join in the conversation with others.

Bruce: So Kyle have you proposed to Donna?

Kyle: Yes I did last night and she accepted much like Dinah.

Clark: That a little scary and when I proposed to Lois it was different.

Bruce: How so?

Clark: Well there was the fact that I had to tell her about my identity and then she did not talk to me for a week after that. Finally she accepted but it took a long time for her to accept.

Jason: Yeah I can see that.

Clark: How do you know my wife?

Jason: Sorry Clark. My real name is Wes Keenan and before you say I am dead let me just tell you it was a clone Lex Luthor made that you ran into.

Clark: Ok does not surprise me.

Jason: That exactly how Chloe and Lois handled it.

Kyle: Who is Chloe by the way?

Bruce: Cassandra Sandsmark is Chloe Sullivan it just she lost her memory for a while.

Clark: That was mostly my fault.

Kyle: I get it now just history.

Bruce: Enough about that let's head back to the party.

(Just after Bruce said his words the men headed back to the women for more dancing.)

Bruce went over to Dinah and the couple just took in the site of everyone having fun. Then he took his fiancé out for the dance to enjoy the rest of the night. Finally the gala was about to be over and the guest started to head home.

(Jason's POV)

Jason had one last confession to make to Chloe before things died down. They were dancing the last dance at the gala. Also it seemed that Chloe was having a great night too. Finally he thought this night was full of a lot of amazing surprises. So he needed to tell her that her article will not go out until tomorrow.

Jason: Chloe I have a confession to make.

Chloe: Ok Wes what is it?

Jason: Well I got so caught up in the excitement about tonight I forgot to put your article revealing who you really are in the paper today.

Chloe: I kind of figured that so it will go out tomorrow it no problem as long as it gets out.

Jason: I glad because it just gave me more time to get to know the real you before you go public.

Chloe: Thanks and tomorrow is going to be crazy after that article is published.

Jason: I figured that so I arranged that you are in your office all day incase more family and friends come to visit.

(Chloe just smiled and was grateful for his kindness.)

Finally the night was coming to an end. Everybody said goodbye and then headed back home. Although Jason and Chloe when they got to Chloe's place they just went in talking some more. Also finally get to know each other better and figuring how things are going to work out as they are dating.

* * *

Here is the lastest edition to my story and I hope you like the twist. So enjoy and please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Destiny

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the characters presented in this story. The rights belong to DC Comics and Warner Brothers.

Rating: K+

Pairings: Chloe/Clark, Jason (Wes) /Chloe, Lois/Clark, Wes/Lois, Lana/Pete, and Gabe/Sarah OC

Summary: The events of the life after Chloe Sullivan decision to stay with Davis Bloom caused a lot of lives to change and Chloe has to live with the consequences. Clark Kent is dead so that means Chloe Sullivan no longer exists but some things lead her to the destiny she was chosen to do.

Destiny: Part 7

_Chapter 18: New Discoveries_

(Gabe's POV)

Gabe sat at the kitchen table while his wife Sarah served him breakfast. Also she had a couple of newspapers in her hand one was the Metropolis's _Daily Planet_ and the other was Gotham's _Gotham Gazette_. Another fact Gabe only read the Daily Planet for his nostalgic reasons and his wife read the Gotham Gazette because she is from Gotham and now they live here. Today was a day of change when his wife told him to read the Gotham Gazette for a specific purpose.

Sarah: Gabe I really think you should take a look at the Gotham Gazette.

Gabe: Why honey?

Sarah: Because it seems your theory about Cassandra Sandsmark being your daughter turned out to be true.

Gabe: What…really here let me have it.

(Sarah gave him the paper and all he needed was to see the pictures to see it was his daughter. Then he said to Sarah get the twins we are going to the Gotham Gazette.)

Gabe: Make sure Michael and Sidney are ready?

Sarah: What why?

Gabe: We are going to the Gotham Gazette so they can meet their big sister.

Sarah: And I get to meet my stepdaughter I have heard so much about.

Gabe: Right you are so let's get going.

(Sarah left Gabe to check on the four year old twins while Gabe cleaned the dishes.)

Five minutes later Sarah came out to the living room with the twins ready. Also before they left Gabe explained the situation to the twins that they are going to meet their big sister. Finally they were out the door getting into the car and heading to the Gotham Gazette.

(Jason's POV)

Jason was still in a good mood the next morning when he headed into the office. Also he was thinking about his date with Chloe and then the reactions to the article that was published by Cassie revealing his true identity. All of sudden Chloe showed up at his door to greet him good morning.

Chloe: Well Wes I had a great time last night that was most fun I had in a long time.

Jason: Chloe I could say the same thing especially the look on Lois's face when I told her who I really was.

Chloe: That was great it always fun to rattle my cousin. Anyway I was wondering what type of day this is going to be with me revealing who I really am.

Jason: Me too.

(Soon there conversation was interrupted by the secretary at the front desk look for Cassie.)

Secretary: Excuse me Mr. Michael have you seen Cassie?

Jason: Yes she is in my office may I ask what this is about?

Secretary: Well I got a Gabe Sullivan down here wishing to speak to Cassie.

Chloe: Excuse me did you just say Gabe Sullivan?

Secretary: Yes I did Cassie.

Chloe: Well please send him and I am assume he has others with so send them up to my office. Jason I will see you later it my dad.

(Chloe just gave Jason a kiss on the check and headed back to her office.)

Jason just smiled as he watched Cassie head out to the door to go meet her father. Then he went back to his work for the rest of the day.

(Sarah's POV)

Sarah and company headed to the floor where Cassie's office. Also she thought it was weird being back in the newsroom because she was once an investigative reporter but gave that life up when she met Gabe Sullivan. Now she was just happy to have a peaceful life with Gabe and their children. Finally they made it to Cassie's office and Gabe knocked.

Chloe: Come in.

Gabe: Well, well isn't it my daughter in her natural environment ever the investigative reporter.

Chloe: Hey daddy it been a long time. I see you are doing well.

Gabe: Sure has been. Anyway I like you to meet my wife Sarah and your half brother and sister Michael and Sidney.

(Chloe went over to Sarah to shake her hand and then crouched down to meet her half bother and sister. Finally she offered them to sit down to talk some more.)

Sarah: So Chloe your dad told me a lot about you.

Chloe: Whatever it was dad has a tendency to relish.

Sarah: True that because Sidney has seemed to inherit the reporter gene.

Chloe: Sarah do you mind me asking what you maiden name is?

Sarah: No and it is Vale.

Chloe: Wow…I have read your work when I started working here. Well dad you sure know how to pick them.

Sarah: He sure does.

(They started talking some more and having a good old time.)

Then it was time for lunch so they all headed out to lunch. Talking and catching up some more. After lunch they headed back to the office and this time Chloe wanted to get to know her little brother and sister.

(Chloe's POV)

Chloe thought this is a day of great surprises. The first surprise was her dad showing up after many years of not talking and also finding out that he like everyone else had suspicions of Cassandra Sandsmark actually being Chloe Sullivan. The second surprise was meeting her stepmother who was a reporter herself. Finally the last surprise was meeting her two younger siblings that show so much of the Sullivan side of the family. So she wanted to get to know her little brother and sister.

Chloe: So Michael and Sidney how old are you two?

Sidney: We are four years old.

Chloe: That a cool age and I am sure dad told you stories of when I was four years old.

Michael: He sure did and you were so much like my sister here.

Sidney: Hey you better watch it buster.

Chloe: Ok I get it kind of reminds me of times Lois and I used to do this.

(Gabe finally decided to join in.)

Gabe: Sure does and they do keep us running like you and Lois used too. I just hope they don't turn out getting into more trouble as teenagers like you used too.

Chloe: Hey dad at least I had Clark to watch out for me.

Gabe: I know you did. Anyway it seems that Sidney has a hero that she admires and I was wondering if she could meet this hero.

Chloe: Really and let me guess it is Wonder Woman.

Sidney: Sure is so can I meet her?

Chloe: Sure you can and you must keep it a secret.

(Chloe went to close the blinds in her office before she showed her family who she really was. Then she did a Superman move that she had been working on to change into Wonder Woman.)

Chloe: Cool that worked and I going to have to thank Superman on the tip.

Sidney: So my big sister is Wonder Woman that is so cool. Anyway it nice to meet you Wonder Woman.

Chloe: Tell you what just call me Cassie it easier.

Sidney: Ok Cassie. I also understand I must keep who you really are a secret is that right.

Chloe: Sure is but it has to be all of you.

Michael: Excuse me did you just say you know Superman?

Chloe: Yes I did and I take it you are a big fan of his.

Michael: I am and I would love to meet him some day.

Chloe: Tell you what I can talk to Superman for you and I am sure he would love to meet you.

(Then Sarah and Gabe joined in on this little conversation.)

Gabe: I knew it that my daughter is Wonder Woman but how?

Sarah: That I like to know too.

(Chloe quickly changed back into her regular attire and then answered.)

Chloe: It is a long story and I will tell you later when the twins are not around. Here the short version dad, remember that I used to investigate the meteor rocks in Smallville? Well that led to this. Also Dad where is mom?

Sarah: She died about a year ago finally from her catatonic state. Also Gabe had her buried in Smallville in your supposed grave.

Chloe: Which grave supposed grave dad?

Gabe: The one Lionel Luthor set up I figured it be fitting.

Sarah: You mean there were two grave sites for your daughter?

Chloe: Yes one happened after my junior year of high school. I was to testify against Lionel Luthor for things he did and he ordered a hit on me. So Lex his son arranged for dad and I to go into witness protection but the house it sent us to explode as soon as we stepped in. We got out in the nick of time but Lionel already made it look like I was dead.

Sarah: Ok that answers that. Anyway we better be heading home.

Gabe: Chloe would you like to come for dinner tonight so you can tell us the whole story?

Chloe: Sure dad I love to. Just leave the address on my desk and I will see you tonight.

(Chloe gave them all a final hug and then watched them head out.)

Five minutes after they left she heard her Justice League communicator go off. So she made and excuse and headed out to help the Justice League. Finally when she got there the scene only had Superman on it but he looked in trouble.

_Chapter 19: The Fortress of Solitude_

(Chloe's POV)

Wonder Woman made it to the scene in no time. When she got there she saw Superman passed out from being surrounded by Kryptonite so she needed to figure out to pull him to safety. She figured it was one of Tess's traps that put him in this situation. Finally she got an idea that could possibility work it was the only shot. So she went for it even though she has Kryptonian powers she still needed to test if she had a reaction to his weakness.

Cassie: Kal come on please wake up do not give up.

Kal-El: Cassie is that you?

Cassie: Yes it's me.

Kal-El: I told J'onn not to call you because this was too dangerous.

Cassie: Well it seems I am the only hero he could get a hold of. Besides I am a big girl and I can handle this. Now let's get you out of here.

(Cassie picked Kal-El up by the shoulders and then flew him as far away. Finally when Kal-El was healed enough from the sun they flew to his fortress to talk.)

Cassie: Clark this over protectiveness of me has got to stop. Ever since I have known your secret I have been put through the ringer and back.

Kal-El: Chlo I know that but since you got your memory back only a week ago it seems that Ra's and Tess are putting you into more danger.

Cassie: Clark I know that. Anyway ever since I got my memory back you have been treating me like the old days and you stopped being my hero when you turned away from humanity. Clark Kent died and so did Chloe Sullivan so leave it behind.

Kal-El: How can you say that?

Cassie: Clark because it is true and broke my heart when these that happened. For a year after everything no one trusted me completely and I could not take it anymore so I left that world behind.

Kal-El: Chlo it was the hardest thing for me to do to completely walk away from you but it was not my choice it was more my penance for not listening to Jor-El. Also listen I will always be there for you no matter what and I just want you back in my life.

Cassie: Clark we are just in a different way and besides it can't be like it used to there is a lot of damage that can't be undone and besides our lives are running different paths.

Kal-El: Chlo I understand that and if you need time to sort things out I will let you be and thanks for saving me. Remember if you need more answers on your Kryptonian powers just talk to Jor-El.

Cassie: Clark thanks and say high to Lois for me.

(Superman just smiled head and then headed back to Metropolis.)

After Clark left Chloe just wandered around the fortress admiring the rebuild. Also she needed to figure out how to approach Jor-El with her questions. Finally while sorting things out in her head she just will admire this beautiful structure.

([AI] Jor-El's POV)

Jor-El just kept quite through Kal-El and Cassie's conversation and when his son left he just watched Chloe walk around the fortress admiring the structure. Also while Chloe walked around the chambered he scanned her body to discover she did have Kryptonian DNA in her. So he finally decided to say something to help her figure where her life is going.

Jor-El (AI): Good afternoon Chloe Sullivan.

Chloe: Has the great Jor-El finally made his presence known. Anyway it is good to hear you voice Jor-El.

Jor-El (AI): It good to see you are doing well Chloe Sullivan but I sense some concerns you have?

Chloe: Yes it seems that I have gained some Kryptonian powers over the years and I wonder what that means.

Jor-El (AI): Well it means that your Kryptonian gene has been activated with all you went through to with the Brain Interactive Construct and the Ultimate Destroyer.

Chloe: You mean I had a Kryptonian gene but how?

Jor-El (AI): Well some families here on Earth carry a marker that as generations goes by become a gene.

Chloe: Wow. Who in my family has this marker?

Jor-El (AI): It was on your mother's side since it was on her mother's side at first I thought it was your cousin Lois Lane but I scanned her I was wrong. Then I remembered I scanned you when you first came to the fortress and found the marker that turned into a gene but it was not activated yet.

Chloe: Okay that interesting. Why do you think it was not activated yet?

Jor-El (AI): It may be due to the radiation from my planet that surrounds your heart. So I figured when you were infected by Brainiac and Kal-El had me erase you memories temporarily I discovered that the gene had be activated.

Chloe: That explains the connection to Davis Bloom. Who turned out to be the Ultimate Destroyer and what a mess that situation turned out to be?

Jor-El (AI): Not necessarily because my son finished his training and became the hero he was always meant to be. This was all because of you. Finally you were chosen to find my son and lead him to his destiny and that is why I like you.

Chloe: I still not sure how I feel about that even after you almost let me die when I first ended up here. Anyway thank you.

Jor-El (AI): You are welcome Chloe Sullivan.

(Chloe just turned to leave and fly off to head back to do her duties.)

Also when she arrived back into Gotham she realized the time realizing she was late for dinner. So she quickly changed at her place and then got in her car heading to her father's place. Finally Jor-El is still aware of this realizing that this is where her life needs to be right now and Kal-El and Cassie's life will merge again when the time is right.

(Chloe's POV)

Chloe mind was still reeling from her visit with Jor-El because she got some answers but felt he was holding back something. This something he was holding back had to do with Clark Kent and her and this prophecy of why she ended on Themyscira. Anyway she needed to focus on other things after all she did promise to give her dad and stepmom the whole story. Finally she arrived at the house got out heading to the door. So she rang the doorbell and it was Michael who answered letting her in but before she could take one step she was attacked by them. Eventually she picked them up and headed to the kitchen to join Sarah and Gabe.

Chloe: Sorry I am late I got a little held up with Wonder Woman duty.

Sarah: That is ok and I hope things went well we were running late ourselves.

Chloe: Is there anything I can help with?

Gabe: It seems you are tied up with the kids.

Chloe: Sure am dad.

Sarah: No not really so let's eat.

(They all gathered around the table for dinner.)

When dinner was over it was time to put the kids to bed. Michael and Sidney had convinced Chloe to read them a bedtime story so she did. Also she thought it was great to actually have siblings that loved that she never had before. Finally she saw the kids asleep and then headed back into the living room to share her whole story with her father and his wife.

(Gabe's POV)

Gabe finally saw Chloe head back into the living room with that smile she had on her face when she was a little girl. Also he was so glad that she was alive and well. He also realized that there is so much that changed about his daughter that reminded him of Moira. Finally Gabe wanted answers for what is going on.

Chloe: Dad I know that look and it time to give you answers.

Gabe: Yes you got that right. What I don't understand is what does this have to do with the meteor shower in Smallville?

Chloe: Well it is because of the Smallville meteor shower in 1989 why mom left when I was young. When we moved there when I was a teenager and I started investigating the meteor rocks had infected people giving a power. Anyway it turns out that those meteor rocks infected mom and I. My infection gave me the power to heal people by having me take on their pain. Sometimes the pain would be so bad I would be dead while my body heals but I always came back.

Sarah: So it makes you immortal.

Gabe: That explains why you come back from the dead. How did you get the other powers?

Chloe: Well that has to do with Clark Kent and his secret.

Gabe: You mean the one that he is Superman. Don't worry he told me about it one time while I was visiting your grave.

Chloe: Figures he has told you. Anyway I knew about his secret since senior year of high school with the help from Alicia Baker. That was a big part of why I put the second grave next to hers and anyway I did so much to protect Clark's secret from then on. I even went as far as trying to protect Clark form his Ultimate Destroyer. The Ultimate Destroyer was created by the emeny of Clark's Kryptonian family. Anyway I got infected by another enemy of Clark's that created this connection to Doomsday the Ultimate Destroyer posing as a paramedic named Davis Bloom. The connection to keep this beast at bay in Davis only lasted temporarily and then we had to come up with another plan. Over the years we discovered that there were different forms of the meter rock that affected Clark in a different way. The one that separates the human from the Kryptonian was used on Davis but it affected me in a way making me lose my memory over time. Once Davis was separated he turned out not to be the good guy I thought he was and ended up murdering my husband in front of my eyes. He tried to get to me but Jimmy last amount of energy before dying in my arms killed Davis. So after I lost everything I created the identity of Cassandra Sandsmark creating this new life. Anyway where I ended up granted me more powers so I followed a new destiny I still am trying to figure out. The Greek island of Themyscira has this legend that applies to me and Clark.

Sarah: That is quite the story so that explains how you lived here during the five years but had no memory of being Chloe Sullivan.

Chloe: True and I just got it back through some enemies of Wonder Woman and other heroes.

Gabe: I just glad you are alive and I understand that things need to be kept secret. I love you Chloe and it seems your little brother and sister do too.

Chloe: I love you too and them too. Well I better get going and it was fun. I will make sure I stop by more often.

Gabe: You do that and tell Clark I say high.

Chloe: I will dad. Again Sarah it was nice to meet you and welcome to the Sullivan family.

Sarah: Nice to meet the daughter that Gabe was always proud of. Take care.

(Chloe gave Sarah and then her father a hug before heading out.)

Gabe watched his older daughter leave getting into her car. After she left he turned to his wife and they headed off to bed. Gabe went to sleep that night having the most peaceful dreams he had in years. Finally he could not be more proud of his daughter becoming a hero and icon to the world.

_Chapter 20: Friends Reunited_

(Lana's POV)

Lana Lang Ross was heading through the streets of Gotham because she needed to get away from the conference that her husband is at. Also at this moment Lana did not need to be with Pete because he will be in meeting all day. So Lana walked past a street vender noticing editions of the Gotham Gazette from yesterday and there she saw the article stating that Cassandra Sandsmark was indeed Chloe Sullivan. Finally she bought it to read the article and then she decided to make a stop to Chloe's office. Also it was just about lunch time so Lana wanted to hear the whole story. At last she made it to the Gotham Gazette building and headed in.

Secretary: May I help you?

Lana: Yes I am here to see Cassandra Sandsmark.

Secretary: Ok let me ring up to her office.

(Secretary rung up her office and Cassandra answered.)

Chloe: Yes Judy what is it?

Secretary: Cassie I have a Mrs. Lana Lang Ross here to see you?

Chloe: Well send her on up.

(Secretary told Lana where to go and within five minutes she was at her office door.)

Lana: So it is true my old friend back from the dead.

Chloe: Sure is Lana and what are you doing in Gotham?

Lana: Pete here for a Senator's conference and I had nothing to do.

Chloe: So you thought you stop by and see an old friend.

Lana: Yes and I have every right to the reaction I had when you first arrived.

Chloe: Yes you did. Anyway I was just about to head out to lunch care to join me?

Lana: I love to and I want the whole story.

(Chloe finished some things on her computer and then they headed out to lunch.)

All the time they were walking to the café to have lunch Lana could not believe that a woman she knew of for several years turns out to be her long dead friend more like a sister. Also she was just glad that Chloe is back and in her journalism where she belongs.

(Chloe's POV)

Chloe was glad Lana came to visit and after the long week she has had since her memory came back it was good to see an old friend that was not Clark. Speaking of Clark since yesterday at the fortress they had not talk and Chloe was glad because she still trying to figure out all that happened. Finally Chloe took Lana to her favorite café across the street where she worked because it a nice place to talk. So they made it into the café ordered and then Chloe filled her in on what was happening.

Chloe: Lana I suppose you ran across yesterday's article.

Lana: I did and was surprised that you still run the articles under Cassandra Sandsmark instead of Chloe Sullivan.

Chloe: Well that because you ex-husband Lex tarnished Chloe Sullivan's name in journalism when he fired me from the Daily Planet.

Lana: Yes he has a knack for doing things like that. Anyway I want to the whole story.

(Just then the waitress came with their meals and then left them to enjoy it.)

Chloe: Well you know about my infection from Brainiac. After you got the Kryptonite suit on and had to leave thing got more complicated with Davis. Davis Bloom was not the person made me believe he was but turned out to be Doomsday. Clark came up with this plan to separate Davis and Doomsday with black kryptonite. So I ran off with Davis because my healing power was able to keep the beast with being Doomsday at bay for a while but it did not last. Since it did not last the Justice League knew that before me and kidnapped Davis and I on the run. Finally since the Justice League intervened I was able to split Davis with the black kryptonite but it affected my memory. So since everything after the split fell apart with Davis murdering my husband in front of me and then trying to kill me I created this new identity. When I had disappeared in Greece and ran into Donna who helped me create this identity further.

Lana: Wow I thought I had all the crazy things in my life. Anyway glad to have you back.

Chloe: Oh Lana let's hurry I need to make it to the courthouse to sign some papers.

Lana: What why?

Chloe: Well it seems my dad found me and brought his new family to meet me. Well I have four years old twin brother and sister. Since dad parents are dead and his wife Sarah are dead to o so they asked me if anything happened to them that I take care of my siblings.

Lana: Oh and I bet you said you would love too.

Chloe: You got that right. Speaking of twins how are yours?

Lana: They are doing good right now Martha Kent is watching them while we are in Gotham.

Chloe: Right Clark Kent that another thing I do not want to get into. Anyway let's get going.

(They finished the last bit of the meal, then paid, and heading to the courthouse.)

Ten minutes later Chloe and Lana made it into the courthouse and they were met by Gabe and Sarah. Chloe looked at her father and saw the shocked look in his eyes when he saw Lana. Finally told him to go hug Lana and talk to her while she goes into room with the lawyer to sign the papers. Ten minutes later it all done and Chloe makes one last call to Jason asking for the afternoon off so she can show her friend around Gotham.

(Lana's POV)

Lana still can't believe her luck with Chloe alive and doing so well. Also she's a little concerned over what Chloe said about Clark wondering what has happened between the two. So she decides to ask but not while out in public. So Chloe takes Lana to her place so they can talk more about life and catch up. Finally they made it back to Chloe's place to talk. One thing she noticed is that Chloe didn't go instantly to make coffee so she wondered why.

Lana: Um Chloe what with this no coffee you used to live on the stuff.

Chloe: I still drink it but I don't live on it like I used to because of the whole superhero gig.

Lana: Right being Wonder Woman that is and that is great. Anyway I want to know what happened between you and Clark?

Chloe: Lana I kind of figured you want to know. Well with the whole incident with Davis he was not there when I needed him the most. Mostly Davis incident was my fault making a wrong choice that cost me our friendship. Also he turned away from humanity once his ghost or it was him before he went off to train he said to me "Clark Kent is dead."

Lana: Whoa and when he said "Clark Kent is dead," what did you do?

Chloe: I did nothing to go after him because I had just lost my husband Jimmy to someone I thought I knew. Anyway I came up with a plan to kill Chloe Sullivan because it was only fitting since to my knowledge Clark Kent was dead. By killing Chloe Sullivan I could start a new life without the worries of being who Chloe Sullivan was.

Lana: Wow and now look at you a hero but now that you got your memories back what are you going to do?

Chloe: Still be Cassandra Sandsmark and Wonder Woman. If Clark ever come to you to talk to me don't he pushed a line yesterday just because I got my memories back he thinks our friendship can go back to the way it was and it can't.

Lana: Ok but I think he learned his lesson. He not the man he used to be he seems to have learned from his mistakes. Anyway he still cares about you and loves you more than you realize.

Chloe: I know that Lana but I still can't trust him completely with my heart. Anyway he is married to my cousin Lois and seems really happy I cannot deny him that.

Lana: I understand that what you must understand is that Lois will never have his full heart. From what Pete and Lois told me he was really broken up finding out you were dead.

Chloe: That's a shock but we just need time apart. Anyway I still need to figure out things now that my memory is back.

Lana: Ok I understand more than you know but you better watch out for Lois's reaction. Lois is your cousin so I sure you can handle her. I need to get back to Pete but this was fun and keep in touch.

(Chloe just gave Lana a hug before she left and then Chloe closed the door.)

Lana makes it back to the hotel in five minutes waiting for Pete. So when Pete stepped in the door she told him about her conversation with Chloe. Also afterwards Pete assured her things will work out eventually and they will have to wait and see. Finally they went to bed and tomorrow they head back to Kansas.

(Lois's POV)

Meanwhile back in Metropolis at the Daily Planet Lois was having a hard time with her husband's mood. So she talked to her husband and found the source was because of her cousin. Also she figured this thing will work out but she still like to give her cousin a piece of her mind. Finally she decided to make a call to that cousin. So Lois pulled out her cell to make the call.

Chloe: Yes Lois if this about Clark I don't want to hear it.

Lois: Geez baby cuz take out all the fun I have with Smallville. Anyway it is about my husband he seems in a bad mood ever since he got back yesterday.

Chloe: Listen Lois he just crossed way to many lines in our friendship that there is a lot of damage that is beyond repair.

Lois: Whoa harsh Chloe but understandable. Anyway how are you and Wes?

Chloe: We are good Lois and that reminds me I need to let you go because he is coming over tonight so bye.

(Before Lois got a word in edgewise Chloe had hung up.)

Lois finally hung up giving a glare to her husband that only meant he really done it this time. Anyway Lois with still not done with her cousin and was going to pay her a visit tomorrow. Finally, she just wnet back to her work until it was time to go home.

* * *

Here is the latest part of the story. I had this blowout between Chloe and Clark build up until it reached it breaking point. So I hope you all like it. Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

Destiny

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the characters presented in this story. The rights belong to DC Comics and Warner Brothers.

Rating: K+

Pairings: Chloe/Clark, Jason (Wes) /Chloe, Lois/Clark, and Gabe/Sarah OC

Summary: The events of the life after Chloe Sullivan decision to stay with Davis Bloom caused a lot of lives to change and Chloe has to live with the consequences. Clark Kent is dead so that means Chloe Sullivan no longer exists but some things lead her to the destiny she was chosen to do.

Destiny: Part 8

_Chapter 21: A Year Later_

(Chloe's POV)

It had been a year since Chloe Sullivan got her memory back and also adjusting to being a hero with some new powers. Also she had been spending more time with her father and family. Work she had been getting to know Lucy better and also still dating Jason. There was one person who has been keeping his distance and that was Clark Kent and she had been grateful for that. Not that she did not care about Clark it just Chloe needs time to figure out what is going on. Also Lois has backed off too because she tried for about a week to get us to talk but Chloe and Clark would not budge. So here she was on the weekend of her dad's and Sarah's anniversary figuring out what to get them. Another reason thanks to Jason she decided to take care of her brother and sister for the weekend. So they are coming with her to Smallville, Kansas for the carnival and so she can visit her mother's grave. Finally she is at the house to pick up her brother and sister for a fun weekend.

Chloe: Hey dad, are the twins ready yet?

Gabe: Just about and they are really excited for this. Are you sure you want to go?

Chloe: Dad I need too. I have to see mom's grave and also at the carnival Wonder Woman promised to make an appearance with Superman.

Sarah: Great that mean Michael gets to meet Superman.

Chloe: Yes and I made a promise to him. Also I never back down on a promise.

(Just then the twins came running in and giving Chloe a big hug.)

Chloe: Hey guys ready for the fun weekend.

Sidney: I sure am but I don't know about Michael.

Michael: I am and I am going to have fun.

Chloe: Hey Michael remember the promise I made to about Superman?

Michael: Yes that I get to meet him some day.

Chloe: Yep and you get to meet him this weekend. So let's get going.

(The twins said goodbye to their parents and then went to get their bags. Chloe said goodbye and promised she will keep them safe. The she gave her dad and Sarah a hug and then went to help the twins.)

Ten minutes after leaving the house they twins and Chloe were on their way to Smallville. Also Chloe was a little nervous because her, Clark, and Lois had not talked since Dinah and Bruce's wedding almost a year ago. Finally it was the time to head back home and show her family where she spent the teenage years.

(Clark's POV)

Clark and Lois arrived at the farm that night for the carnival themselves. Martha was happy to have them around the farm but she noticed that her son was thinking about other things. When Lois left to go talk on the phone in the other room Martha approached her son. Also Clark was thinking a lot about Chloe lately and heard that Wonder Woman is supposed to make an appearance at the Smallville Carnival so maybe he get a chance to talk to her. Finally he saw his mom approaching and decided he needed some advice.

Martha: Clark honey what is going on?

Clark: Just thinking a lot lately about Chloe even though we have not talked in the last year.

Martha: Clark why what is going on?

Clark: I crossed a line shortly after she got her memory back and we had a falling out. Anyway I told her I give her the time she needs to work things out.

Martha: Oh Clark I know it been hard but maybe in more time things will work out.

Clark: I know and mom can you tell Lois I am heading out.

(Clark gave his mother a hug and then headed out to the cemetery.)

Ten minutes later Clark made it to the cemetery putting flowers on Alicia's grave and also Chloe's grave even though he knew Chloe was not dead. Also in a way the Chloe he knew was dead and did not want know what to do. Also Clark got the strange feeling to go over to Chloe's mother gave to play respect to her. So he did and then headed back to Alicia's and Chloe's graves. Finally he started to leave when he saw a car pull into the cemetery and Chloe got out accompanied by to kids who could not be more than five. So they headed over to Chloe's mother grave and Clark decided to visit his father's grave.

(Chloe's POV)

Chloe car stopped at the side of the cemetery where Chloe's mother was buried. On the drive from Gotham she told her brother and sister that they are going to visit someone very important to her first before they head to the hotel. Also Chloe got out the care helping Michael and Sidney out and then taking each of their hands heading to her mother's grave. Another thing she sensed that someone else was here too but she needed to pay respects to her mother. Finally she took the twins and they were standing in front of her mother's grave.

Chloe: Hey mom sorry I was not here when you died. I know you be proud of the woman I grown into. I love you and I like you to meet my brother Michael Sullivan and sister Sidney Sullivan.

Sidney: Hey my big sister's mother I want let you know I am very proud of her myself and that I love her so much.

(Chloe turns to Michael but noticed he was not there so she looks around and noticed Michael is with Clark talking to him. So she takes Sidney's hand and they walked over.)

Chloe: Michael Sullivan what did I tell you when we got out of the car?

Michael: Not to leave your side.

Chloe: That right you are just lucky Clark was around.

Clark: That's right Michael but don't run away from Chloe again.

Sidney: Hey Chloe is this your old friend?

Chloe: Yes he my old friend Clark Kent. How are you Clark?

Clark: I am doing well and I missed you Chloe.

Chloe: I missed you Clark but we needed this time apart.

Clark: I know. Anyway who are these two little people with you?

Chloe: Clark Kent I like you to meet Michael and Sidney Sullivan my twin half brother and sister.

Clark: Well it nice to meet you Michael and Sidney Sullivan.

(Clark crouched down to their level and shook their hands. Also Chloe decided to tell Clark that his alter ego has a fan.)

Chloe: Oh and Clark you never guess who Michael is a big fan of.

Clark: Oh really well maybe you get to meet him before the carnival if you are lucky.

Chloe: Anyway where is Lois?

Clark: She's back at the farm with my mom.

Chloe: Cool do you mind if we come back to the farm with you?

Clark: No I don't I'm sure mom would love to see you.

Chloe: I love to see her too.

(Then they all left to head to the farm.)

On the way to the Kent farm Chloe told the twins about all the time she spent on the farm. Five minutes later they arrived at the farm. Chloe and the twins got out of the car but they were greeted by Shelby. So Chloe was so surprised that Shelby was still around and could tell Shelby missed her like crazy. Finally they all headed into the house.

(Martha's POV)

Clark came into the house with a big smile on his face. At first Martha was surprised by the sudden change of mood he was in and then she saw why. So she saw Chloe step through the door and went to give her a big hug and then wondered what they were doing here. Finally Martha decided to break the ice.

Martha: So Chloe what bring you by?

Chloe: Well I thought I visit my mother's grave and also show my little brother and sister around the town I spent my teenage years in. Also it our dad's and his wife anniversary this weekend so I decided to spend the weekend with the kids.

Martha: So you are here for the carnival. Anyway do you guys have a place to stay?

Chloe: No not yet we were just going to get a hotel in town.

Martha: Nonsense you guys will stay here.

Chloe: Are you sure because I sure there is not enough rooms.

Martha: Yes I am sure. Besides Clark has built more rooms over the years so there are plenty of rooms for you and them.

Chloe: Cool that saves me money and the kids get to enjoy your cooking.

(Then Martha turned to the twins and talked to them.)

Martha: And you two are?

Michael: I am Michael Sullivan it nice to meet you.

Sidney: I am Sidney Sullivan and likewise.

Martha: Chloe Sidney reminds me of you.

Chloe: Yep she is a lot like me. I guess it from dad's side.

Martha: Sure is. Hey kids I just got some pie out of the oven why don't you go in and I cut some pie.

Twins: (unison) Cool.

(The twins followed Martha into the kitchen leaving Clark and Chloe alone to talk some more.)

Also Martha was just glad to have Chloe around. Maybe this is time to mend ties and rebuild the friendship. So it is good to see her happy and Clark happy. Finally she turned back to the children, cutting them pieces of pie and also getting to know them too.

_Chapter 22: Public Enemy_

(Lois's POV)

Lois just got off the phone with her dad. She could not believe what her father had just said that Wonder Woman is being branded as a public enemy. Also she needed to get in contact with her cousin but since Clark and Chloe are not talking she had no idea how. Then again she did hear some commotion in the kitchen so she told her dad that she call him back. Now she is finally heading out to figure out what the commotion is. So she made it into the living room and saw the person she was looking for.

Lois: Hey cuz what are you doing here?

Chloe: Well Wonder Woman is making an appearance at the Carnival this weekend and I needed to visit my mother grave.

Lois: Cool it good to see you but I thought I heard a couple of kids with you.

Chloe: That right my half twin brother and sister are with me. It is dads and his wife anniversary this weekend so I thought I bring them along and show them around.

Lois: Wow and when did your dad find you?

Chloe: Just after I got my memory back he shows up in my office with his family. Anyway I sense there is something else wrong.

Lois: Right I just got off the phone with the general and he needs to talk to you about Wonder Woman.

Chloe: Why would Uncle Sam want to talk to me?

Lois: Trust me you would want to talk to him.

(Lois grabbed her cell to call her dad and then gave it to Chloe.)

Once her dad got on the phone Chloe grabbed the phone and headed into the back room to talk to him. Lois and Clark just watched her leave and then Lois filled Clark in what is going on. Then Clark took Lois into the kitchen to meet Michael and Sidney Sullivan so they can all get to know each other. Every once in a while Lois would look towards the back room to see how Chloe is doing.

(Chloe's POV)

Chloe was in the back room pacing back and forth as the general explained the situation. Chloe could not believe this was happening but then again it is her life. The general started off with some light conversation to start and then got right down to business.

Chloe: Uncle Sam it good to hear from you.

Sam: You too Chloe and it good to know that you are alive.

Chloe: Lois said you wanted to talk to me?

Sam: Yes I do. I understand you are friends with Wonder Woman and I need to get a message out to her.

Chloe: Ok what is the message?

Sam: Well there is a warrant out for her arrest but it stating that she is a public enemy to the United States.

Chloe: What why?

Sam: I really do not know but it does involve enemies to her. Anyway it is just her not any other heroes so please tell her to lay low until things are worked out.

Chloe: I will get the message to her and thank you Uncle Sam.

(Chloe hung up and then headed back into the kitchen to join the others. Once in the kitchen Chloe asked Lois to take Michael and Sidney outside for a bit while she talks to Martha and Clark. Lois took the kids outside and they were joined by Shelby.)

Chloe: I can't believe this is happening again?

Martha: What is happening?

Chloe: There is a warrant out for the arrest of Wonder Woman stating that she is a public enemy to the United States.

Clark: I sorry Chloe but are any other heroes targeted?

Chloe: No just me. The general did say it was issued by one of my enemies.

Clark: Do you think it Ra's al Ghul?

Chloe: No because he is not anymore in alliance with Tess Mercer. I do have a feeling it Tess who issued this.

Martha: Well what are you going to do?

Chloe: Well Wonder Woman is going to make her last appearance at the Carnival tomorrow and then head by to Themyscira. I still want to use my powers so I will have to create a new identity.

Clark: Everybody will support you and it not like you have not created new identities before.

Chloe: Tis true and I guess that the Chloe Sullivan you used to know must stay dead.

Martha: You mentioned something like this happened before?

Chloe: Clark you did not tell your mother what happened with Lex?

Clark: Sorry it slipped my mind. Anyway Lex fired her from the Daily Planet and while she was working for Isis she hacked into some satellites to help find Kara when she was missing. So Lex created the DDS arresting her and held her in this facility.

Martha: Ok what are you going to tell your brother and sister?

Chloe: The truth so I wish to take them to the Fortress with Clark so we can explain what is going on.

(Chloe then went out to join Lois and the twins to tell them what is going on.)

A few minutes later they came back into the house to eat dinner and then Chloe along with Clark is going to tell them what is going on. So kids finished eating and then went to get ready. Meanwhile Chloe and Clark changed into the hero alter egos and then waited with Lois for the kids. Finally kids came into the living room and then Michael was held by Clark while Chloe took Sidney. So the flew off to the fortress the conversation.

(Clark's POV)

He himself could not believe what was happening but did think Chloe is taking it well. Then again Chloe always seemed to handle the strange things in her life well. Also he was happy to see Michael Sullivan so amazed by him and so trusting while he took him to the fortress. He thought that Chloe was right these two kids are special and amazing people. So he looked over to Chloe who had Sidney in her arms and it seemed that Sidney was having the same reaction. Finally they arrived to the destination and put the children down walking the kids into the fortress. So once they were in they were greeted by Jor-El Clark's father.

Jor-El (AI): Kal-El and Chloe what brings you two by?

Kal-El: Jor-El father we needed a private place to talk and tell Chloe's brother and sister what is going on.

Jor-El (AI): Fine Kal-El and Chloe you may use the fortress but I must ask Chloe something?

Chloe: Jor-El you wish to scan them and see if they have the gene I have.

Jor-El (AI): Yes you are right Chloe.

Chloe: Jor-El: I give you permission to scan them and see if they have the potential I do.

(Clark and Chloe guided Michael and Sidney around the fortress and then a room that they could talk.)

Michael: Superman why did the AI call you Kal-El?

Clark: Because that is my name form the planet I am from. Anyway we wanted to talk to you two because of a situation going on with your sister.

Sidney: Chloe what is going on?

Chloe: Well you see Wonder Woman is going to make her last appearance at the Carnival tomorrow because she has been branded as a public enemy to the United States.

Michael: Why?

Clark: Well you see one of her enemies has targeted her to bring her down.

Chloe: That right and until it settled Wonder Woman has to suspend all activity.

Sidney: What are you going to do?

Chloe: Well I am going to form a new identity and a new superhero will arise.

Clark: Well have you decided identity of the superhero yet?

Chloe: Yes I go back to my old codename Watchtower but this time I will have more powers.

Clark: Really I should have known but what is going to be the secret identity?

Chloe: You will find out with all the rest Clark.

Clark: Fine. Anyway let me ask my father on what he found about your brother and sister. Jor-El so do they have the gene?

Jor-El (AI): Kal-El my son they do not have the gene Chloe has. Anyway Michael and Sidney Sullivan are welcome back to learn more about your heritage.

Clark: Thank you Jor-El.

(Clark, Chloe, and the twins stayed a little longer while Chloe filled Jor-El in what she has discovered about her Kryptonian powers and her weekness to the meteors.)

Ten minutes later Clark and Chloe took the kids heading back to the farm. They arrived back at the farm just in time for the twin's bedtime. The twins got ready for bed and asked Clark to read them a story. Finally Clark did read them a story and within ten minutes the twins were asleep. So he left the room to see Lois and Martha in the kitchen and no sight of Chloe but he figured she was out in the loft.

(Chloe's POV)

After the events of the day Chloe needed a place to relax. So she headed out to the barn loft. Also she figured that soon she would be joined by Clark. She was happy that their friendship seems to be back on track. Finally she heard Clark heading up the stairs.

Chloe: So the twins crashed.

Clark: Yep they crashed after ten minutes of me reading them a story. Anyway are we ok?

Chloe: Clark yes we are ok. We just needed this time apart for me figure out what was going on with my powers.

Clark: I understand and I meant what I said that I will give you the time.

Chloe: I know and I appreciate it. Everything that I discovered and told Jor-El is true that I do have a weakness to the meteor rocks.

Clark: So it true your reaction to the blue Kryptonite is my reaction to the green Kryptonite. So vice versa for the other way around. How is that?

Chloe: It has to do with the green Kryptonite that surrounded my heart giving me the power that I have. So things were bound to happen this way and are you ok with me going back to being Watchtower?

Clark: Yes I am and that always suited you better.

Chloe: Thanks Clark let's say we go back in and join Lois and your mother.

(Chloe gave Clark a hug and then they headed back into the house.)

Once in the house they sat around talking some more and then all headed off to bed. Chloe went to check on the twins before she went to bed. The twins were sleeping peacefully. Finally she made it to bed herself preparing for the day ahead.

_Chapter 23: The End of Wonder Woman_

(Chloe's POV)

Chloe woke up to the sun shining through the window and also her cell phone ringing. So she goes out to reach her cell phone but get nothing but air then she opens her eyes realizing that she was floating. So she finally looses concentration and falls towards the bed then grabs her phone. Finally she opens the phone realizing that it is Jason (Wes) her boyfriend calling her.

Chloe: Good morning Wes what do I owe this pleasure?

Wes: Chloe you ok you sound a little dazed?

Chloe: Nothing just a new power developed last night and let's say I broke the bed because of floating. Hey minster I want an answer to my question.

Wes: Well I guess we are going to have to repay the hotel for the bed. Anyway I wanted to tell you I am taking the day off and thinking of heading to Smallville for the carnival.

Chloe: Actually I am not staying at a hotel I am at the Kent farm so no need to worry about the bed. That is great you are coming because something come up with Wonder Woman.

Wes: What has come up?

Chloe: I rather not say on the phone. I tell you when you get here so when can I expect you?

Wes: In five hours I should be there a little before noon.

Chloe: Great the carnival doesn't start until 1pm so see you a little before noon. I give you the address so you can find the farm.

(Chloe gave Wes the address and then hung up changing into some workout cloths. Finally she made it out to the kitchen from the smell of Martha's coffee.)

Martha: Good morning Chloe want some coffee?

Chloe: Not yet sorry for the noise it seems I broke the bed.

Martha: Really what happened?

Chloe: Woke up in the air and as soon as I opened my eyes I lost concentration.

Martha: Really Clark did that the as a teenager so it no problem.

Chloe: I figured that was no problem. Anyway is anyone else up?

Martha: Yes Clark got up and doing patrol. Lois is out for a run?

Chloe: Great I think I go join Lois and talk to her then I promise to have some of your coffee when I get back. If the kids get up before I am back take care of them.

(Martha just smiled giving Chloe a hug before she headed out.)

Once out the door Chloe looked around to spot her cousin. After about five seconds she spotted Lois and decided to surprise her. So Chloe super-sped to catch up and then slowed down to her pace. Finally it took about two minutes to realize Lois to realize that Chloe was next to her.

(Lois's POV)

Lois was minding her own business on her morning when she realized the gust of wind that distracted her from behind. At first she thought it be Clark back from morning patrol so she gave it about two minutes before she turned off her ipod. Finally she looked over to her side realizing that it was not her husband but her baby cousin.

Lois: Geez cuz don't you know better to sneak up on me like that besides Clark is the only one to do that.

Chloe: Well I needed to talk to you because we did not have much of a chance yesterday. Lois yes I out here before I had my coffee.

Lois: Ok Chloe let's talk on the run. Anyway have you talked to Wes this morning?

Chloe: Yes he is the one I was on the phone with this morning he coming here this afternoon.

Lois: Cool so I suppose you want to tell him about Wonder Woman before the carnival. Anyway what was with the noise this morning?  
Chloe: Yes I want to tell him about Wonder Woman when he gets here. Well it seems this morning when Wes called I was sleep floating and when I woke up I broke the bed.

Lois: Really you broke the bed what did Martha say?

Chloe: She took it in stride. Anyway how are you handling the news about me?

Lois: I am concerned about you are handling it well. Is Clark in trouble?

Chloe: Just another crazy thing in the life of Chloe Sullivan. As far as I know I am the only superhero being targeted.

Lois: What are you going to do about your identity?

Chloe: Well I will have to change it. After Wonder Woman makes the announcement at the carnival she will return to her homeland. As for Cassie she is Wonder Woman some homeland it is and Watchtower will be back as in a new reporter identity with the initials L. L.

Lois: L. L. mind expanding on that?

Chloe: You will just find out along with Clark when the new identity is announced. Besides I gave you more of hint than Clark so just wait and see. You about ready to head back to the house?

Lois: Sure let's head back to grab coffee and prepare for the day.

(Lois and Chloe walked back to the house and both grabbed their caffeine fix.)

By the time they got back into the house Clark was back playing with the twins. Lois looked towards Clark and greeted him with a kiss. Lois turned back to Chloe and they debated on who is getting ready. Finally after Lois and Chloe changed and all had breakfast and Chloe announced Wes will be by later.

(Wes's POV)

Five hours later just before noon Wes arrived at the farm. So he got out of the car heading up to the house and knocked on the door. A voice told him to come right on in and then he was greeted by Chloe. Then she guided him into the kitchen to have lunch and meet everyone. Finally they all sat down and ate while Chloe filled him in on what is going on.

Wes: So Chloe mind telling me about the news of Wonder Woman?

Chloe: Well Wes it was made to my attention yesterday by Uncle Sam Lane that there is a warrant out for the arrest of Wonder Woman.

Wes: Warrant what how?

Chloe: Well it seems that it was set up by an enemy of mine Tess Mercer but the warrant is stating Wonder Woman is a public enemy to the United States.

Wes: Isn't Tess the head of Luthor Corp?

Chloe: Yes she is. Anyway I need to form a new identity after today. Wonder Woman is going to make her last appearance at the carnival and then heading back to her homeland.

Wes: What does this mean about Cassandra Sandsmark being my top reporter?

Chloe: Well Cassie is Wonder Woman so she is bound to go back to her homeland. I know that leaves an opening but it will be filled by my new identity. As for the superhero part I will go back to my old superhero name Watchtower.

Wes: Well looks like you got a plan together fast.

Chloe: That what I do besides it not like I had before.

Wes: No kidding but my life has been as complicated too.

(Wes and everyone just finished their meal.)

After the meal Wes helped Martha pack the pies in the truck. Then Wes joined Chloe and the twins in her car while Clark and Lois joined Martha. Finally they were off to the carnival to set up and have a fun afternoon and evening.

(Chloe's POV)

They all arrived at the carnival early so Chloe could go prepare what she is going to tell everyone. Also Chloe was surprised how well Wes is taking everything she told him but it was good to have the support. Another reason it was fun to watch Martha question Wes on how he know everyone. Finally Chloe decided to join in on conversation and also get the ball rolling.

Chloe: Hey Wes ready for the tour and to have some fun?

Wes: Sure Chloe let's have fun with the twins.

(Chloe gave Martha a hug and went to Wes and the twins for some fun. Lois and Clark decided to join them for the fun. So they reached the rides and games playing for hours. Finally it was time for Wonder Woman and Superman to make their appearances. So, Chloe took Clark aside leaving the twins with Lois and Wes and left to change while the announcer got everybody ready.)

Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen we are pleased to announce that we got two special guests with us today so, welcome Wonder Woman and Superman.

(Everybody applauded as Wonder Woman and Superman appeared to greet the citizens of Smallville. Superman was the first to speak.)  
Superman: Thank you everyone for this wonderful greeting it always a pleasure. As you may know Wonder Woman and I have some very great friends that are from Smallville. So we are here on behave of them and to have fun ourselves. Before I join in the fun I got some sad news concerning my friend Wonder Woman let me step aside and she will fill you in.

Wonder Woman: Thank you Superman and as Superman clearly stated I sad to announce that Wonder Woman will be returning to Themyscira after today. I want you to know it has been an honor serving this country as a great hero. This decision was not a hasty decision because it was made to my attention that an enemy has branded me as a public enemy to the United States and if I stay I will be arrested. Anyway I am here with Superman to enjoy the day at the so let's have some fun.

(Wonder Woman and Superman went to join the crowd and have fun.)

All throughout the rest of the carnival everybody who came up to Wonder Woman were sorry that she is leaving but still allowed their kids to have fun with her. So Chloe watched all the kids gather around her asking her to help them out. So Wonder Woman joined the kids on rides, also helped them with the games, and also joined in the contests with them. Finally it was the night was coming to close and it was time for Wonder Woman and Superman to leave. So they left and came back as Chloe and Clark helping with the cleanup with the carnival and then headed back to the farm.

* * *

So here is the latest part of the story. Hope you enjoy it. Please review it always appreciated.


	9. Chapter 9

Destiny

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the characters presented in this story. The rights belong to DC Comics and Warner Brothers.

Rating: K+

Pairings: Chloe/Clark, Jason (Wes) /Chloe, Lois/Clark, Dinah/Bruce, Lana/Pete, and Dick/Barbra

Summary: The events of the life after Chloe Sullivan decision to stay with Davis Bloom caused a lot of lives to change and Chloe has to live with the consequences. Clark Kent is dead so that means Chloe Sullivan no longer exists but some things lead her to the destiny she was chosen to do.

Destiny: Part 9

_Chapter 24: A New Hero Arises_

(Chloe's POV)

A week later Chloe was at the clock tower with Barbra having a little fun watching Tim Drake going through her new security. Also Tim Drake was the new Robin and it sure was fun to watch. After some time Chloe pushed the button for him to get through. Finally he made it over with a message for Oracle from Batman.

Tim: Barbra Bruce wants you to look up some information on Ra's al Ghul?

Chloe: Ra's al Ghul is he still working for Tess because I thought he backed off after I got my memory back?

Tim: No it not about that it another manner. By what is with the new look?

Chloe: Well since Wonder Woman went back to her homeland I needed to come up with a new identity.

Barbra: With a little help from me because we are the ones who came up with the first identity.

Tim: Cool. So the new hero is?

Chloe: Watchtower which was my old codename before the whole mess with Wonder Woman.

Barbra: True that. Hey Tim hand over the papers I will see what I can do?

(Tim handed the papers and then turned back to Chloe.)

Chloe: Yes Tim what is it?

Tim: I just admiring the new suit and wondered who inspired it?

Chloe: A fictional hero named Stiletto.

Tim: Fictional hero Stiletto who?

Chloe: Stiletto is a hero that my cousin Lois Lane Kent came up with to get first interview with the red-blue blur which was Superman before Superman.

Tim: Your cousin is Lois Lane Kent the Daily Planet reporter always getting into trouble.

Chloe: Yep that is her. Where do you think Lois learned how to get into the trouble she does although she got into a lot more than me?

Tim: You that makes sense between the stories shared of Chloe Sullivan by the justice league and Lois.

Chloe: That was me but that girl is dead now. Anyway Barbra come up with anything?

(Barbra finally joined back in.)

Barbra: Yes and it does not look good but they don't plan on acting tonight.

Chloe: Ok but should we still check it out?

Barbra: Yes because I am worried about Black Canary.

Chloe: Definitely Bruce would never forgive us if we let anything happen to his wife. Anyway Robin and I are out to check it.

(Chloe and Tim left to go lend assistance but kept Barbra informed.)

Once they made it to the destination they realized that the Black Canary was knocked out and her comlink was missing. Watchtower ordered Robin to get Black Canary back to Oracle while Watchtower did some spying. Finally Robin picked Black Canary up taking her back and Chloe went to work debuting Watchtower.

(Barbra's POV)

Barbra was sitting in the clock tower when Watchtower came over the link and said that Robin was on his way back with an unconscious Black Canary. So Barbra disabled the security and waited for them. She also told Watchtower where the rest of the Birds of Prey are. Finally she noticed that the Watchtower made it to their location and then turned back to Tim who put Dinah on the couch.

Barbra: Tim how is she doing?

Tim: She got a pulse but it is weak. Also she slipped in and out of consciousness on the way here.

Barbra: Also the baby?

Tim: The baby is fine with the way it was kicking me when I was holding her. I think Dr. Leslie should check it out.

Barbra: Dr. Leslie on the way. Did you find out why could not communicate with her?

Tim: Her comlink was missing when we got there.

(Just then Dr. Leslie arrived Barbra let the doctor in while she was still in communication with Watchtower.)

Watchtower: Oracle is Black Canary ok?

Oracle: Black Canary is being checked by the doctor and the baby is fine according to Tim.

Watchtower: Great thanks.

(Watchtower just arrived at the warehouse to see the rest of Birds of Prey fighting. So she went to help when they were all knock out the Birds of Prey made their moves inside the Warehouse.)

Oracle: I got the blueprint of the warehouse make a right.

Watchtower: Thanks but do you think we should spilt up to cover more ground?

Oracle: Yes that will be a good idea. Watchtower and Huntress go right while Batgirl and Batwoman take the left.

Watchtower: You heard her let's go.

(Five minutes later Watchtower and Huntress made it into a room and noticed that it was all abandon except for the prisoner Superman.)

Watchtower: Oracle I think you should call the Justice League?

Oracle: Why?

Watchtower: We found Superman and it does not look good.

Oracle: Really well is anybody else around?

Huntress: No it seems the place is abandoned.

Watchtower: Let's get him out but call back the others.

(Huntress called back the others. When they got there Huntress, Batgirl, and Batwoman made their way over to Superman got him away from the Kryptonite. Then Watchtower grabbed him and they made the way out warehouse.)

Watchtower: Oracle Superman still out I am going to take him to my place and see what I can do.

Oracle: Ok and make sure his wife knows he is safe.

(Watchtower told her and then the line went dead.)

After the comline went dead Oracle asked the others what happened. Then she ordered them to meet her at the clock tower. Finally she thought it was one crazy night but the concern is more for Dinah. So she called the Justice League and the night ended.

(Chloe's POV)

Chloe with Clark on her back made it back to her place in no time. Also Clark was still out like a light and she knew that Ra's al Ghul had broken him and she needed to get him safe. So she made it back into her apartment set him on the couch and then made a call to Lois. Finally after two minutes Lois answered the phone in a tired state.

Lois: Chloe hello you better have a good reason for calling or I will kick your butt.

Chloe: Geez cuz that excuse doesn't work like it used to and yes I have a good reason for calling. While I was debuting Watchtower tonight I found your husband.

Lois: Clark you found him how?

Chloe: Ra's al Ghul had been keeping him in warehouse across town and tortured him like he did me. Anyway he is safe at my place and you can come by tomorrow.

Lois: Thanks Chloe I call Perry in the morning and tell him I am taking a personal day.

Chloe: Great see you tomorrow.

(Chloe then hung up and went back to check on Clark.)

Chloe: Clark it going to be ok you are safe here. Just remember you have to fight this if I survived you can.

(Chloe just watched him sleep peacefully on the couch and then she fell asleep herself. In the morning Clark woke up to see that Chloe had brunette hair and sleeping in the chair near him. So he tried to wake her up and it took about two seconds. Chloe realized he was awake and gave one her trademark smiles before she spoke.)

Chloe: Clark how are you feeling?

Clark: Like I got run over by a tractor.

Chloe: It still good to see you got your sense of humor. Do you think you can sit up?

Clark: Yes but I will need help.

(Chloe helped Clark sit up and then talked some more.)

Chloe: I called Lois after I brought you here she should be on her way.

Clark: Thanks by the way I like the new look?

Chloe: Thanks speaking of which I better go change out of the Watchtower outfit before Lois comes barging through the door.

Clark: It looks good but it does remind me of Stiletto.

Chloe: That was the point.

(Chloe then went to change and also brought some things in for Clark.)

Chloe: Clark these should fit you.

Clark: Thanks do mind if I take a shower?

Chloe: No go ahead and when you get out we need to talk.

Clark: Ok.

(Chloe just watched Clark head to the bathroom and put some coffee on.)

While Clark was taking a shower Chloe made a call to Wes saying that she will not be in but send the article right over about the new identity. Also she was glad to have Lois come by because she needed to tell them both. Finally after about ten minutes Lois made it and Clark was ready. So she grabbed three mugs of coffee and then they all went into the living room to talk.

(Lois's POV)

It took Lois about two seconds to realize she was looking at her cousin who opened the door. She gave her cousin a big hug and then came in to see her husband who she was worried about. Lois went over to kiss him and then she took his hand guiding him to the living room. So Lois asked Chloe for coffee and she was already bringing it over. Finally they all sat down to get the ball rolling.

Lois: So Clark what happened?

Clark: Well last thing I remember was the Justice League was following a lead out of the country. The lead turned out to be a trap and I was captured. Ra's al Ghul must of brought me back to America because next thing I remember is waking up here.

Lois: Clark you have been missing for three days.

Clark: Three days what?

Chloe: That true three days and we were trying to get leads. This last one from Batman last night did the trick. What I am more concerned how you are feeling because remember Ra's al Ghul method of breaking you to submission is intense.

Clark: Chloe I was only endured it three days but I am still a little weak. Why is that?

Chloe: It must be because of how long you were exposed to Kryptonite.

Lois: He knows his weakness why?

Chloe: Lois he was working for Tess for a while that why. Also he discovered Wonder Woman's weakness before she disappeared. So I found out with the Birds of Prey it was Tess who put the warrant out on my old identity.

Lois and Clark: (unison) really that explains the recent activity.

Chloe: Yep. Anyway I wanted to let you two in on my new identity.

Lois: Yes I am dying to know the name and what you are going to do.

Chloe: As you know last night was the debut of the new hero identity Watchtower. Also today and article is going out about a new reporter named Lori Lake.

Clark: Chloe of all the things you teased me about why L. L. as the initials?

Chloe: I could not resist besides it was only fitting with my new look.

Lois: I say. Anyway I think Clark and I should head back home thanks for letting us know.

(Lois and Clark got up each giving Chloe a hug and then headed out the door.)

Once out the door and away Lois and Clark burst out laughing. Also realizing that it good to have the old Chloe back just under a new name. Finally Lois took Clark home wanting to take care of him and show how much she missed him. Plus they had to work through why they had the fight before Clark went missing.

_Chapter 25: The New Identity_

(Lana's POV)  
Lana was walking along the streets with Jonathan and Chloe her twins in Metropolis when a paper caught her eye. So she went over to pick it up because she missed her friend Chloe who was under a new identity. Also Pete came up behind her looking over her shoulder realizing what his wife realized that this Lori Lake has to be Chloe. So she turned to her husband and finally talked.

Lana: Pete you don't think.

Pete: Yes I do think and it has to be her.

Lana: I know but oh the irony.

Pete: Yes the irony.

Lana: Pete can you watch the twins today I have to make a visit to our friend?

Pete: Sure Lana and tell her I say hi.

Lana: Will do.

(Lana gave Pete a kiss and then the twins heading off to the airport. Within two hours Lana was in Gotham City and then heading to Chloe's place. She knocked on the door and then Chloe opened the door and Lana got a good look at her new look.)

Lana: I told Pete it had to be you Chloe?

Chloe: Sure is I was wondering how long it would take you. Come on in and we can talk some more.

(Lana stepped in and then they talked. Chloe had just made some lunch so Lana joined. Finally Lana broke the ice.)

Lana: Chloe why such a cliché?

Chloe: I just could not resist and besides it not like I could use my real name in the papers.

Lana: True and besides you look great it suits you.

Chloe: Thanks I got the same reaction from Clark and Lois this morning.

Lana: They know but how?

Chloe: Well I was debuting Watchtower last night and found Clark. So I took Clark back here called Lois and she came by this morning.

Lana: Wow and I thought your life was crazy in high school.

(Chloe just smiled and they talked about other things.)

Lana could not help but think it was good to have her friend back no matter what identity it is. Anyway she also wondered what she was doing home instead of work but it did not matter anyway. Finally they finished their meal and did some more hanging out.

(Chloe's POV)

Chloe was just glad Lana was here because she got a strange vibe when Lois and Clark were here earlier. Also she needed someone to help sort through the crazy events of the week. Finally Chloe opened up a more serious conversation about what is going on.

Chloe: Lana when Clark and Lois were here this morning I could not help but notice the tension between the two?

Lana: Yeah I noticed it two and so does Pete.

Chloe: Lana what is going on between the two?  
Lana: I don't know much but Clark and Lois have been fighting a lot lately. What they are fighting about I do not know neither does Pete.

Chloe: Yeah that seems to be going around.

Lana: Chloe you and Jason are fighting?  
Chloe: Yes we are and I don't think this latest change in my identity has helped any.

Lana: Well do you think he is holding onto someone else?

Chloe: Yes I know just like I am holding onto the hope for someone else. Also they are married to each other and seem happy I don't want to cause any trouble for them but Jason has other ideas.

Lana: No Lois and Clark are the two you two are holding onto.

Chloe: I know and the timing can't be worst. What Jason doesn't see is love between those two like I can.

Lana: So have you and Jason broken up or are you two trying to work it out.

Chloe: We are trying to work it out but I don't know how much more I can take?

Lana: Just give it time. If you ask me I just don't know sometime what Clark sees in Lois but then again I see a lot of you in Lois.

Chloe: It doesn't surprise me because Lois and I are family through my mother's side.

(Chloe talked to Lana some more and then let Lana leave.)

Chloe just watched Lana leave and then went back into apartment. She wondered what Lana meant about when she mentioned she still loved her best friend. Anyway she needed to get back to work at her place and needed to talk to Wes. Finally she wanted to check on Dinah so she grabbed her purse heading to the Wayne Manson.

(Dinah's POV)

Finally Dinah Lance Wayne woke up realizing that she was back home but had no idea how she got here. Also she wanted to move but couldn't first off it was the baby and then it was her husband next to her. So she turned to Bruce and dust gave him a kiss and then tried to wake him up.

Dinah: Bruce honey it time to wake up and start the day.

Bruce: Dinah honey I was already awake and just did not want to move. How are you feeling?

Dinah: Better but how did I get here?

Bruce: Well Chloe found you in her debuting Watchtower and Robin took you to Oracle. Also they found Superman and he is safe too. Dr. Leslie checked you over and said the baby is fine.

Dinah: Great I am glad the baby is fine. So Chloe's back to Watchtower.

Bruce: Yes she is back as Watchtower but has a new look.

Dinah: That I got to see.

(Just then Chloe appeared in the door and Bruce left letting them be.)

Chloe: Dinah it good to see you up. Anyway how are you feeling?

Dinah: The new look I like and I am feeling fine.

Chloe: Dinah why didn't you tell me you are pregnant?

Dinah: It slipped my mind and besides Bruce and I wanted to keep it under wraps. Anyway I guess everyone knows now.

Chloe: Yes they do but we are happy for you?

Dinah: What your new identity?

Chloe: You're going to laugh but I am Lori Lake reporter for the Gotham Gazette by night and now you know about Watchtower by night. By way I already had fun reaction from Lois, Clark, Pete, and Lana that were pretty funny.

Dinah: I say and you are right it is funny. You know Oliver would get a kick out of it two.

Chloe: That he would and he would be happy to see that you are happy.

Dinah: Thanks I know he would. If Bruce and I have a boy I want to name him in honor of him.

Chloe: He would appreciate that and Oliver is a good man.

Dinah: So staying for dinner.

(Chloe just smiled and accepted the offer.)

While at dinner Chloe filled them in on all that was going on. Also Dinah and Chloe were giving Bruce a hard time until he went out to do Batman duty. Finally the girls stayed in being joined by Cass. So they all played games, and watched movies having a girl's night in.

(Cass's POV)

Cass was happy she was just having fun with Chloe and Dinah. Also she really needed to talk to them about a certain boy who came into the Robin mantle recently. Also she wanted to know about other things. Finally she got to the point to talk to them.

Cass: Dinah and Chloe can I talk to you about something?

Chloe: Yeah sure what is up?

Dinah: Would this have to do with a Tim Drake the new Robin?

Chloe: Cass has a crush on Tim Drake and he is cute.

Cass: Would you two cut it out and yes it has to do with him.

Chloe: Hey just checking because it seems I still haven't gotten over my crush from high school.

Dinah: Don't tell me it him isn't it?

Chloe: Yes but that a whole other story right now we are focusing on Cass.

Cass: Thank you Chloe and I want to hear about this him later. Anyway how do you know you love someone?

Chloe: Well it the way you look at each other longer than necessary, spending all your free time together, or just the simple fact you know you two are meant to be.

Dinah: Are you speaking from personal experience Chloe?

Chloe: Fine I am but it is true.

Cass: It just a simple meant to be for me and Tim. I think I am realizing it before Tim.

Dinah: Just give it time he will come around.

Chloe: I think Dinah right but in the mean time just be there to help him and encourage him maybe he will realize it faster.

Cass: I get the nagging suspicion this has to do with your crush. So he is this person Dinah alluded to before.

Chloe: Let's just say it a certain superhero that has a love of primary colors.

Cass: Superman really but he is married.

Chloe: Yes it him and yes he is married but he never realized what I meant to him before my supposed death. Also he is happily married to my cousin so who am I to intrude.

Cass: But I…

Dinah: Cass drop the subject now it a long history and there are too many wounds.

Cass: Ok sorry I didn't mean to pry.

Chloe: Cass no need to apologize because, you asked an honest question. Besides Tim is smart enough he will get it sooner or later besides I think he already realizes it from what I saw last night.

Cass: Thank Chloe and don't worry in public I know to call you Lori I read the paper this morning.

(Chloe gave Cass a hug and then Dinah she headed home.)

Cass just watched Chloe leave feeling a little sad for her but let things go. Also she turned to Dinah and they spent more time together. Finally Cass helped Dinah back to bed and then she went to bed herself.

_Chapter 26: A Change of Pace_

(Lori's POV)

Lori was sitting in her office the next day when she got a lead on a new investigative story. So she went out to follow the lead. Also the lead to her out of Gotham to Bludhaven and she was amazed how similar and how different it was from Gotham. So she walked into café to meet her source who was half an hour late. Finally he showed up but then she realized that she knew him. So he came over and sat down they got to talking.

Lori: Dick Grayson what are you doing here?

Dick: Lori Lake I am your source on the leak in Bruce Wayne Industries and it the same one who took down Oliver Queen Industries.

Lori: Really how do you know?

Dick: Because he working for Ra's al Ghul and before he worked for Tess Mercer.

Lori: Are you saying Luthor Corp is behind this?

Dick: Yes he is behind this and that is why Clark went missing.

Lori: Great this is like back in high school.

Dick: You knew Clark in high school really I did not know that.

Lori: That was under my old identity so this is not the place to get into it Dick.

Dick: Sorry about that but I need to do more research on the leak but I will keep you informed Lori.

Lori: Thanks Dick.

(Lori turned off the recorder and then left Dick.)

Also she did tell Dick to tell Barbra she'll see her tonight. Then she left to head back to Gotham and work. Also when she got back in her office she saw Jason waiting for her. Finally she closed her door to face Jason and she did not like what she saw.

(Jason's POV)

Jason did not like Lori taking the risk going out to meet her source in such a dangerous area. Also Jason needed to talk to her about what happened with Clark two nights ago. Finally he spoke to break the ice. So this is how it went off.

Jason: Lori I don't like you going out without telling me.

Lori: I had no choice and besides I found out more people who are involved.

Jason: How do you know you can trust your source?

Lori: Jason my other life I know the source and also leak killed a good friend of mine three years ago.

Jason: Your other life is also what got me worried. Like with what happened with Clark Kent two nights ago.

Lori: I should of known something else was on your mind. Besides all I did was take him home and called his wife Lois. Also she picked him up the next day that was it.

Jason: Really is that all because I see the looks between you two. Don't tell me it all because you two are just friends.

Lori: Who are you to judge because you still have feelings for Lois who I might add is a friend of mine cousins?

Jason: So what does that have to do with anything?

Lori: Everything and I don't want to get into this again. You know what I think this relationship is over and that I should do my articles freelance.

Jason: Ok if that the way you want then it is over. As for freelance work I think that can be arranged.

(Jason said goodbye to Lori and then she packed up her office.)

Jason was sorry to see Chloe go but it was every buddy's best interest. Also he was sorry the relationship ended the way it did but it had to be done. Finally Jason did not want to admit that she was right about Lois and it seemed every time that Chloe and him fought it always went back to Lois. So he just watched her pack up and leave for her apartment.

(Clark's POV)

Meanwhile in Metropolis at Clark and Lois place they were having a discussion about what happened. Also Lois tone was not one to mess with and Clark knew it. So he approached her and sat her down figuring he needed to get this over with. Finally he spoke to his wife who he missed but didn't know why she pushing him away.

Clark: Lois what going on?

Lois: Smallville I was just thinking about the fight we had before you went missing. Then you went missing and I had some time to think and realized that spark we once had is gone.

Clark: Lois I know and I feel it too. Maybe we need some time apart to figure out what we are going to do.

Lois: Maybe we do and what are we going to do about work?  
Clark: I will call Perry and see if I can do my articles out of the office that way we are not at each other throats.

Lois: That will work and I think it for the best. Anyway where are you going to stay tonight?

Clark: I guess I will head back to Smallville after patrol and stay there. You can have the apartment to yourself.

(Clark then went back to the room and packed.)

Five minutes later Clark exited the room and then headed out the door leaving Lois in the wake. Also Clark could not believe this was happening but the latest experience had opened his eyes. So he took off flying back to Smallville to drop off his bag at the farm. Finally when he got there his mother was waiting wondering what is going on but he told her he get back to after patrol. Then he took off into the Metropolis skyline.

(Lois's POV)

Lois just stood there for several minutes after Clark left and then she broke down. After she cried her eyes out for some time she pick herself up and then made a call to Chloe. Also she had realized she still loved Clark but was not in love with him like he should be. Come to think of it she felt ever since her cousin got her memory back Clark was still in love with her cousin. Finally she figured she is ok with the idea of those two getting together it was a long time coming. So she picked up the phone and made the call to Chloe.

Lois: Geez cuz took you long enough.

Chloe: Oh high Lois what is up?

Lois: Well not your usual tone what is up with you?

Chloe: Hey Lois I invented that way of avoiding the question you answer mine first and I will answer yours.

Lois: Fine. I think Smallville and I are getting a divorce.

Chloe: What why?

Lois: Well before Clark went missing we got into the huge fight and then he was gone. While he was gone I realized that I am not in love with him anymore but I do still love him as a friend. Besides there is someone that still holds a special place in his heart that I can never replace and I don't want to replace it.

Chloe: Thanks for being honest. Now to me Wes and I broke up today.

Lois: Really why?

Chloe: Because we went into the relationship just to have some fun but we never gave our full hearts. Anyway there is someone that holds a special place in his heart that I can never beat.

Lois: Wow life does come full circle. You don't think Wes was talking about me?

Chloe: Lois yes he was maybe you should give him a call.

Lois: That I might do. Maybe you should find Clark and talk to him.

(Before Chloe could answer Lois hung up. Lois debated on calling Wes but she didn't.)

Lois got up and got some coffee before she packed up what is left of Clark's stuff. Also she figured that it probably not a good time to call Wes when she was still married. Finally she figured she give it until she filed divorce papers before she talked to Wes. So she started to pack but got tired and so she went to bed instead.

* * *

Another new part to the story. So hope you enjoy and this story is seeming to take a life of it own. Please reaview.


	10. Chapter 10

Destiny

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the characters presented in this story. The rights belong to DC Comics and Warner Brothers.

Rating: K+

Pairings: Chloe (Lori) /Clark, Cass/Tim, Lois/Wes, Dinah/Bruce, Lana/Pete, Gabe/ Sarah (OC), and Dick/Barbra

Summary: The events of the life after Chloe Sullivan decision to stay with Davis Bloom caused a lot of lives to change and Chloe has to live with the consequences. Clark Kent is dead so that means Chloe Sullivan no longer exists but some things lead her to the destiny she was chosen to do.

Destiny: Part 10

_Chapter 27: A Valentines Weekend Surprise_

(Lori's POV)

It was three months later Lori was sitting in her apartment because she wanted to remain under the radar. Also a holiday weekend was coming up and it was one that she rather avoid Valentine's Day weekend. So she came up with the idea to watch the twins while her father and Sarah celebrate the weekend. Also she enjoyed spending time with her little brother and sister. So she was finishing up an article when she got a call from the twins school.

Lori: Hello?

Secretary: This is Secretary Harris from Gotham Elementary and I wish to speak to Lori Lake concerning Sidney and Michael Sullivan?

Lori: This is her so what is up?

Secretary: Well Sidney and Michael Sullivan have gotten the flu so we were wondering if you can pick them up.

Lori: Sure I be there in a few minutes since they are staying with me for the weekend.

(Lori hung up the phone and headed out the door to pick up the twins. Ten minutes later she arrived at the school to see the twins waiting for her.)

Lori: Hey guys let's get you home for some rest.

Michael: Ok.

Sidney: Yeah.

Lori: Take my hand while we walk.

(Each twin grabbed one of her hands and they headed out the door. They arrived back at her place a short while later and Sidney and Michael noticed some flowers at her door.)

Sidney: Look at the pretty flowers.

Lori: I know I wonder who they are from.

Michael: There is a card so you can find out who they are from.

Lori: Tell you what I read the card once we get inside and you two afterwards can take a nap.

Twins: (unison) ok.

(Lori unlocked the door while Sidney carried the flowers and Michael opened the door. When they entered there were more flowers inside. After she took care of the flowers from outside she realized there only one person who could do this so she read the card.)

Sidney: Well who are they from?  
Lori: They are from Superman. Also the flowers on the table are for you Sidney and Michael the toy is for you.

Twins: (unison) cool.

Lori: Why don't you guys take a nap and we will talks some more when you get up.

(Lori took the twins into the room that was set up for them. So they got ready for the nap and then as soon as they hit the pillows they were out. Finally Lori came out of the room and took care of the flowers.)

While Lori was taking care of the she sensed the presence of Clark but did not say anything. Also she figured if Clark wanted to come in he would but in time. Finally after everything she thanked Clark in a whisper and then went about her day.

(Clark's POV)  
Clark stayed behind for a little bit but was called away due to Superman duty. Also Clark was thankful for the little thank you from Chloe, Sidney, and Michael before he left. So he left with a big smile on his face and went about his day. Finally he figured Chloe needed her time like he still needed his time. So he made it to the scene and saw the rest of the Justice League having trouble.

Superman: Batman what do we got here?

Batman: Took you long enough but Tess formulated another attack.

Superman: I had some personal business to take care of. Are there any signs of Kryptonite around that I need to be careful with?

Batman: No so let's see if we can get Pete and Lana Ross out of the building before it collapses.

Superman: Pete and Lana are down there are they injured?

Batman: No injuries as far as I can tell but still we need to get them out.

Superman: I agree.

(Superman and Batman along with the other of the heroes got Pete and Lana out just before the building collapsed. When they got them out Superman disappeared and then Clark Kent came back to join his friends.)

Clark: Pete, Lana what happened?

Lana: Clark I do not know.

Pete: It was like the conference was ransacked.

(Bruce then came and joined them.)

Bruce: Mr. and Mrs. Ross glad to see you are ok and I will have my team look into this.

Lana: Thanks Bruce.

Clark: Bruce do you think it the leak that Lori is investigating in your business?

Bruce: Could possibly be because I have a feeling he is working for Tess Mercer according to Batman.

Clark: Thanks and let me know if more is going on.

(Bruce left leaving Clark, Pete, and Lana to talk some more. They all left to the café across the street to talk some more.)

Pete: Ok why all this concern about Lori Lake?

Lana: You did my suggestion didn't you?

Clark: Yes just before I got here to help you two.

Pete: What suggestion?

Clark: Nothing much that I just left some flowers for her. So when she went to pick up her brother and sister who are sick I left flowers for her and Sidney and a toy action figure of Superman for Michael. They enjoyed it by the way Lana.

Lana: I am sure they did and if I know Lori she really appreciated it.

Clark: She did and I just giving her more time we will see what comes of it.

(Clark, Pete, and Lana enjoyed the rests of their meal and then went their respective ways.)

After the café meal Clark headed back to Smallville and did work around the farm. Also Clark just wanted to spend the rest of the day with his mom. Finally he just enjoyed the night air of Smallville preparing for the holiday.

(Cass's POV)

Later in the day Cass came over to Lori's place to see that Lori had Sidney and Michael and they were enjoying romantic comedies. Also she noticed that Sidney and Michael were not looking to well. So she knocked on the door. Finally Lori opened the door and let her in. So she finally noticed the flowers that were here too.

Cass: Lori what with all the flowers?

Lori: Cass they are from Clark but not all for me.

Cass: Clark but how did he get them here and what so you mean not all for you?

Lori: Cass you know that Clark is a certain hero and he left some for Sidney and action figure for Michael.

Cass: Oh that explains his mood when Batman came back and told Robin. Speaking of which why are the twins here?

Lori: Well I promised to watch them this weekend but it seems they caught the flu so I had to pick them up at school. I was not gone that long and came back to see the surprises. Speaking of Tim how are things going?

Cass: Actually that is why I am here you see Tim wants to take me to the gala tomorrow and I have nothing to wear.

Lori: Oh and you felt you come to me to help out because everybody had someone.

Cass: That's right.

Lori: Well come in and I see what I can do because dad gave me a box of my old cloths.

Cass: Thanks.

(Cass followed Lori in and then Lori took the twins back to bed.)

While Lori took the twins back to bed Cass took a closer look at the follow. Also she was impressed Clark had amazing taste and then she realized that Chloe did mention they are her favorite flowers. Ten minutes later Lori came out of the room and took Cass to her room to find something to wear.

(Tim's POV)

Meanwhile Tim Drake was making a surprise visit to Smallville. Also Bruce let him come because he just needed to get away from Dinah and her pregnancy it was driving him crazy. Also he wanted to spend some time with his pal Clark getting some advice on Cass. Finally he made it up to the front door and knock but an older lady answered.

Martha: May I help you?

Tim: Yes my name is Tim Drake and I was wonder if Clark is around.

Martha: Yes and I am Martha Kent his mother. Come on in and Clark someone is here to see you.

Tim: Thanks Mrs. Kent.

(Just then Clark came in to be surprised to Tim.)

Clark: Tim what do I owe this unexpected visit?

Tim: Well I need some advice and I did not want to talk to the others because they have their own things to work out. Plus Dinah and her pregnancy is driving me crazy.

Martha: Clark Dinah pregnant when did this happen?

Clark: Yes it was happened about three months ago mom and she is driving the Justice League and the Birds of Prey crazy. Also Barbra Grayson is pregnant.

Martha: Well I got some calls to make so I will leave you two alone.

(Martha left to her room to make some calls while Clark guided Tim into the living room to talk.)

Clark: This advice would not happen to involve a certain teenage girl Cassandra Cane-Wayne?

Tim: Yes well I asked her to Bruce's Valentine Day gala and was wondering what I should get her.

Clark: Well I not exactly the right person to for that because I have made my share of mistakes with woman on that front.

Tim: Really but how you win over Lois?

Clark: Well Lois was a whole other story it was more a comedy of errors but when I was a teenage boy I had my eyes set on someone else.

Tim: Who?

Clark: I think you know who.

Tim: Chloe?

Clark: No but she was my best friend at the time. Actually it was Lana Lang Ross.

Tim: Really Lana but what about Chloe?  
Clark: Like I said Chloe Sullivan was my best friend but she had a knack to get into trouble and when someone kidnapped her and buried her alive I realized that my feeling were deeper for her and I asked her to freshman year Spring Formal in high school. Although she did say yes we ended up going but tornadoes were coming through town and I left her to save Lana my crush.

Tim: Oh that is low man.

Clark: I know I regretted it ever since but we still remained friends even though I broke her heart countless times. You see I am not the right person to ask but I just say go simple get her a corsage and something from her heart.

Tim: Thanks man. By the way Bruce told me you were in a good mood this morning why?

Clark: Took advice from a friend and made a move. I just hope things work out. Look Tim would you like to stay for dinner?

Tim: I love too.

(Tim and Clark headed back to the kitchen when Martha had dinner waiting for them.)

Tim stayed for dinner and told Martha who he really was. Also Tim shared stories about Robin and life in Gotham. Also Clark shared more of the crazy adventures that him and Chloe used to get into. Finally Tim said his goodbyes and headed back to rental car and then flying out of Metropolis to Gotham.

_Chapter 28: Bruce's Valentines Gala_

(Dinah's POV)

The next day it was Valentine Day and Dinah was in a great mood. Also she needed to talk to Cass to see if her plan worked with Lori. Another reason she came up with this plan was because Lori/Chloe was driving everyone in the Birds of Prey crazy and it brought her back to days in the Justice League. So she came up with plan with Cass and also talked to Lana and Pete to see how Clark is doing. Finally according to them Clark was being just as stubborn as Lori and they needed to do something about it. So here she was making it to Cass room to see how things went.

Dinah: Hey Cass so how did things go yesterday?

Cass: Great I really got her to open up and also found these two dresses.

Dinah: Great any significance with these dresses because I think in pictures of Chloe in the past I seen them?

Cass: Yes the first one with black and pink was the one she wore to senior prom when she won Prom Queen.

Dinah: Really Chloe was Prom Queen?

Cass: Yes she was and she still cannot figure out how it happened. Anyway she was possessed by a spirit due to meteor rock and that spirit wanted to prom queen so bad. Anyway things worked out and she did go stag to the event.

Dinah: Ok so that is not the dress you should wear. So what about the second one?

Cass: This brighter pink dress goes back even further than the first one.

Dinah: Really do tell.

Cass: You find this story really interesting because did you know Clark and Chloe almost got together in high school?

Dinah: No what happened?

Cass: This is the freshman Spring Formal gown. I see some recognition is realized. Well it was the year after Clark and Chloe met and Lana was dating the quarterback of the football team since his crush was off limits he went with Chloe. He really did want to go with Chloe because a crazy person kidnapped her before and buried her alive so Clark realized he could lose someone her really cared about. So he asked her and they went but tornados went through and Clark left her at the dance to save Lana. Anyway for unforeseen thing after the summer they decided to stay friends.

Dinah: Oh I see so that the dress to wear tonight. Thanks have a good rest of the day.

(Dinah left Cass with the new information left in her mind and then she went to get something to eat.)

On her way to the kitchen she happened to see that Bruce was up. She said hi and then headed to the kitchen for some breakfast. She also knew that Bruce has to hold up his part of the plan. Finally she made it into the kitchen to have Alfred greet her with breakfast.

(Bruce's POV)

Bruce saw his wife walk by and knew that she talked to Cass about what happened yesterday with Lori. So Bruce went to find Tim and figure out what happened with Clark yesterday. He finally found Tim in the gym working out. So Bruce went in to workout talking to Tim. Finally if his wife plan works he will be able to work with Clark being in a better mood because the divorce with Lois tore him apart. So he figured that this plan was the best option.

Bruce: Hey Tim how it go with Clark yesterday?

Tim: Great it seems that he was in a better mood and is moving on from Lois.

Bruce: I got that impression yesterday. So why hasn't he made his move yet?

Tim: Well that stems from freshman year of high school. Anyway he asked her to the Spring Formal and because of his long obsessive crush with Lana he left her at the dance. It seems he had a hero complex back then went to save Lana from a tornado. Anyway he regretted saving Lana and leaving Chloe at the dance because he did promise her a night she'll never forget.

Bruce: Well thank you and did a great job. Finish what you are doing now and go have good relaxing day until the gala. I need to go talk to my wife.

(Bruce left the Tim in the gym to find his wife. After about five minutes he found his wife in the kitchen and went to join her.)

Dinah: So what you find out from Tim?

Bruce: Well it the freshman Spring Formal incident that why they never made a move.

Dinah: I know Cass told me the story.

Bruce: Tim told me it too. He also told me Clark did regret leaving her to save Lana because he promised her a night she'll never forget.

Dinah: Oh Cass has the dress that Chloe did wear that night.

Bruce: So she'll wear it tonight. Let's just hope this works because they are meant to be.

(Dinah just smiled and Bruce grabbed things to eat.)

After breakfast they had the whole rest of the day. The Wayne's decided to just relax before tonight's big event. Finally it was evening and the guests were ready to arrive for the gala. So Lois and Wes were the first to arrive, then Barbra and Dick, Lana and Pete, Cass and Tim, and finally Lori followed by Clark.

(Lori's POV)

Lori walked through the door of Bruce's mansion not sure she should be here. Also she made a promise to Bruce that she would come to his gala. Another reason was that she was back on the cynical bandwagon that she had in high school when it came to Valentine's Day. So she got a babysitter for the twins and came plus he wanted to see what dress that Cass picked. Finally she spotted Cass with Tim across the ballroom and went to join. So she wondered why Cass chooses the dress to she wore at the Spring Formal but it did look good on her.

Lori: hey Cass you look great.

Cass: Thanks and you look great yourself.

Lori: I do have to ask why you chose this dress.

Cass: I loved this one more than the other when I first saw it.

Lori: Ah I remember that look yesterday. Anyway I better see who else is here have fun with Tim.

(Cass just gave her a hug and she headed to see Bruce and Dinah talking to other guests. After a few minutes Lori felt a hand on her shoulder and it was none other than her cousin Lois so they talked.)

Lois: Hey Lori are you sure you are ok with me dating Jason?

Lori: Yes besides it seems he makes you happy.

Lois: He does in a way Clark did when we first got married. Anyway I say you look gorgeous tonight.

Lori: Thank you. Anyway have you noticed anything interesting in the looks that Lana, Dinah, and Cass are giving me?

Lois: Now that you mention it yes and I wonder what that is because it not just them.

Lori: I know I see it in their dates too. Anyway I think I am going to mingle more.

(Lori just gave Lois a hug and said hi to Jason and left. Also she thought she needed to figure out what is going on.)

After some time Lori was getting nowhere so she decided to have fun while it lasted. Also she thought it kind of ironic brings back memories of the senior prom. Anyway she just wanted to have a good night even though she was in one of her cynical moods. Finally she was drawn out of her thoughts when she looked across the room and saw him. So she thought man he looks really hansom in that tux and that brings back memories.

(Clark's POV)

From the moment he saw Lori tonight he was taken back. Also he never thought he looked so gorgeous in her life. Now he was lost in his memories of times in the past. First thought was the freshman Spring Formal because he saw Cass wear the dress of so many pictures. The second was senior prom where she was crowned prom queen. Finally she needed to figure out why Tim has come to him yesterday. So he went over to Tim see how he was doing.

Clark: Hey Tim and Cass I must say you look gorgeous tonight.

Tim: Hey Clark.

Cass: Thanks Clark. Lori did say it looks better on me than it did her.

Clark: She was always her own worst critic and you come into a close second than her.

Tim: Hey but it doesn't hold a candled to her dress tonight.

Clark: Yeah and I going to see if she wants to dance.

(Clark just left them and figured tonight was the night he was going to make his move. First he goes to see if they have the song. When the DJ put on _Perfect Memory _he saw her eyes light up and then she started looking for him so he made his move.)

Clark: Lori may I have this dance?

Lori: Yes you may.

(Clark guided Chloe onto the dance floor and then they started dancing.)

Lori: Clark do you get the nagging suspicion that we were set up?

Clark: Yes I do and I kind of got the impression from Tim coming to Smallville yesterday.

Lori: Really because Cass came over to my place yesterday. I don't think they are doing it alone.

Clark: I know but I don't care because I am in love with you and I have been for a long time.

Lori: I meant what I said that I love you and always have loved you. Also to this day I am still in love with you.

Clark: I was hoping you say that.

(Clark then leaned he head and kissed her for the first time in many years. Finally Clark pulled away breathless and then they saw everyone giving them the look it about time.)

Also finally they walked over to their friends and thanked them. Also Lori gave him another thanks for the flowers yesterday with another kiss. So they finished the night away dancing more and catching up on old times. Finally they were joined by their other friends just having a great time on Valentine's Day. So after they left the gala Clark and Lori headed back to her place to talk and also she wanted to check on the sick twins.

_Chapter 29: Favors_

(Chloe's POV)

Chloe took Clark's hand leading him out of the mansion and then they headed to her place. Mostly this is for them to talk and figure where the relationship is going because it has been taking a toll on her. Also from the way he looks it doing the same of him. Finally they made it back to her place and heading into the living room to talk. So Chloe went to check on the twins and then headed back out to the living room.

Chloe: Ok Clark what is with the sudden change in perspective?

Clark: How are the twins?

Chloe: Their sound asleep and seem to be doing better. I still want an answer Clark.

Clark: Ok but I like to say first that I am glad what Dinah and Bruce plan to get me to make the move worked.

Chloe: I know and I am glad too because I didn't get a chance to say I love you and even after all these years it hasn't changed. I still have to ask why now?

Clark: The timing seems right and maybe we had to go through all we did to get here. Also I just wanted to say I have always loved you even though we stayed friends. I realized that I was in love with you after training and I shouldn't have left because I thought it was for the better. Although I married Lois I thought I had lost you for good and I guess I held a little of my heart back in that marriage and it wasn't fair. So I was also making the Justice League crazy.

Chloe: Funny I was doing that with the Birds of Prey and I guess they had enough. Also part of the reasons my relationships did not work even back with Jimmy was because I still holding back a part of my heart. Also even though I when I didn't remember it still happened with Bruce and so I am willing to give it a shot now.

Clark: Great but I don't want to move it to fast because there is the fact that I am still married.

Chloe: I understand and still always the gentleman after these years. Anyway you can stay on the couch tonight and I will head to my room because I sure the twins will love to see you when they get up.

(Chloe kissed Clark goodnight and headed back to her room while Clark stayed on the couch.)

Chloe watched Clark make a call to Martha and then she headed to bed herself. Also in the morning she will have to thank Dinah and Bruce but she is pretty sure it was all Dinah planning. Finally she made one last call to her father saying that Clark is over at her place in the night because she knows that her father is going to ask him to be a father figure in the twins lives if ever something happens to him and his wife. So after the call she finally went to bed.

(The Twin's POV)

The next morning the twins had gotten up and headed to Chloe's room to see how she is doing. Also once in Chloe's room Sidney noticed she was sound asleep but Michael noticed that there was someone in the living room. So Sidney headed into Chloe's room while Michael headed to the living room. Once Sidney was in Chloe room she went to wake up Chloe.

Sidney: Hey Chloe it time to wake up?

Chloe: Sidney it looks like you are feeling much better but where is Michael?

Sidney: I am I guess it wasn't the flu just a cold. Michael went into the living room to see who is there.

Chloe: I guess he has a nice surprise waiting for him.

(Just then they heard Michael wake up Clark.)

Michael: Hey Clark what are you doing here.

Clark: Well I was at the gala last night and wanted to see Chloe. Also how are you feeling because I heard you are sick?

Michael: Much better Sidney and I just figured it was a cold not the flu which we initially thought.

Clark: I guess so. What are you plans for today?

Michael: I do not know maybe we should ask Chloe.

(Just then Chloe walked in with Sidney and they went to join Clark. Chloe went over to give Clark a kiss and then laughed at the kids reactions.)

Michael and Sidney: (unison) Ewe can you two get a room?

Chloe: This is my place and I will do whatever I want with my boyfriend.

Clark: Boyfriend huh. My girlfriend is right so deal with it.

Michael and Sidney: (unison) Cool our sister dating Superman.

Chloe: I think they like that idea.

Clark: Me too. So what are the plans for today?

Chloe: Well since the twins are better I thought we spend the day out since they didn't get out for the past few days. Then tonight we are supposed to meet dad and Sarah for dinner.

Michael and Sidney: (unison) Cool we'll go get ready.

(Michael and Sidney went back to their room to get ready. Chloe mentioned to Clark that he coming too.)

Chloe: Oh and Clark you are spending the day with us.

Clark: Cool but what about dinner?

Chloe: That too my dad and Sarah want to ask you something.

(Clark gave Chloe another kiss and then went to take a shower to get ready. After Clark was done with the shower Chloe went to get ready while Clark made breakfast for the twins and her.)

An hour later they all headed out to the park. Also they went over to Wayne Manor to thank Bruce and Dinah and the kids spent time with Cass and Tim. Also the kids played in the gym while the adults talked. Finally it was time to meet Gabe and Sarah for dinner. So they headed out to the restaurant across town.

(Gabe's POV)

Gabe sat wife his wife Sarah waiting for Chloe, the twins, and Clark to arrive. Also Gabe was nervous about asking Clark to help take care of the kids if anything happened to him and his wife. Another reason he was asking is because Clark is Superman and having Chloe as Watchtower is one of the two most powerful heroes taking care of their children. So there is fact the both Gabe's and Sarah's parents are not alive. Finally they arrived and Gabe noticed that something was different with his daughter Chloe and also Clark. So they made it over and the conversation started.

Gabe: Hey Chloe and Clark so how was Valentine's Day?

Chloe: Great let me tell you before you ask yes Clark and I together.

Gabe: When did this happen?

Clark: Last night it seems that our hero alter egos were driving the other heroes crazy.

Gabe: So they ganged up and decided to do something.

Sarah: Chloe it good to see you happy again. Come to think of it I think I have never seen you this happy.

Gabe: Well it because of Clark because every time she is around him this happens.

Chloe: Daddy watch it. Anyway where are the menus?

(Sarah passed the menus out and then they all ordered. While waiting for the meals Gabe and Sarah asked Clark the favor.)

Sarah: Clark it good to see you again but there is a reason we asked you to come.

Clark: I know that Chloe filled me in this morning but did not give any specifics.

Gabe: Well what we are going to ask you is what we asked Chloe after she got her memory back.

Sarah: Clark we wanted to ask you if you would be willing to be a father figure to the twins if something ever happened to us that resulted in our death.

Clark: I be honored but I have to ask what about any other family members?

Gabe: Well none are surviving on either side of our families that is why we asked Chloe in the first place.

Clark: In that I would be honored and willing.

Gabe: Thanks Clark I knew I could count on you because you are always there for my daughter and I know you will be there for the twins.

(Just then the meals came and they all ate having a good time.)

Gabe watched as old stories where filled in from the past. Also Gabe could tell that Chloe and Clark seemed to be really happy together. Another thing he wanted to know is what happened with Clark's marriage to his niece. So Clark filled him in and was more to happy to hear that nothing will go further until his divorce. Finally it was time to pay and take the twins back home. So they said their goodbyes to Clark and Chloe and arranged to meet with the lawyer tomorrow to fill out the papers.

(Clark's POV)  
Clark could not think what an amazing weekend it is. For him and Chloe are together and then to be asked to take care of the twins if anything ever happened to Gabe and Sarah Sullivan made it all worth it. Also he loved the fact that him and Chloe finally worked things out. So he could be with his soul-mate, one true love, or whatever Chloe was the one constant in his life. Finally he is happy that things are working out for everyone. So here they are walking down the street to her place.

Clark: How long have you know they were going to ask me?

Chloe: Clark I have known for about a month. At first it was going to be you and Lois but since the split they still wanted to ask you.

Clark: I fine with that but why me?

Chloe: Clark it for the same reason with me. They figured the twins would be safe with two superheroes that can keep them safe no matter what.

Clark: That is true and no matter what I love the twins like they are my own.

Chloe: I know. So what do you want to do tonight?

(Just then she saw Clark get a distant look and knew instantly what it meant.)

Chloe: Clark what is it?

Clark: Accident in Metropolis.

Chloe: Need some assistance?

Clark: I love it.

(Clark and Chloe changed into the superhero outfits and headed off.)

Also Clark thought it great having Chloe by his side. So he was brought back to his training that he is stronger with someone by his side. Finally they made it to the scene of the accident and helped. So after they were done they went back to Smallville to visit his mother.

* * *

Another part I hope my readers like it. Please review I love to read what everyone thinks.


	11. Chapter 11

Destiny

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the characters presented in this story. The rights belong to DC Comics and Warner Brothers.

Rating: K+

Pairings: Chloe (Lori) /Clark, Cass/Tim, Lois/Wes, Dinah/Bruce, Lana/Pete, Lara/Jor-El, Sarah/Gabe, and Dick/Barbra

Summary: The events of the life after Chloe Sullivan decision to stay with Davis Bloom caused a lot of lives to change and Chloe has to live with the consequences. Clark Kent is dead so that means Chloe Sullivan no longer exists but some things lead her to the destiny she was chosen to do.

Destiny: Part 11

_Chapter 30: Destiny Waits_

(Lori's POV)

A month later Lori was spending alone time with Michael. Also there was something about Michael that caught her eye the more time she spent with him. Another reason is everybody says that Sidney is more like her than Michael but in fact it Michael that resembles her the most. Also Michael seemed to not get along with Gabe and Lori knew all about that and wanted to talk to him about it. Finally here they are in the living room of Lori's apartment to talk. So Lori began the discussion to find out what going on.

Lori: Ok Michael, want to tell me why you are not getting along with our father?

Michael: No.

Lori: I understand that but sooner or later you are going to have to open up to me. You must understand I did not always get along with our father either.

Michael: Really why?

Lori: Well you must understand that for most of my life I blamed my dad for my mother disappearance. In fact when my mom left I was your age so all we had is each other.

Michael: When did you find out about your mother?

Lori: I did not find out about that until senior year of high school. Also Clark was there for me but I did not get to see my mom until the next year.

Michael: When did your mom end up in that catatonic state she was in?

Lori: The next year due to a very bad man who target me and Clark. So you must understand that my dad does not have much experience raising kids with someone past six years old.

Michael: I know but I really don't know how to explain what is happening with me when he is around.

Lori: What do you mean?

Michael: Lately when I wake up in the morning I find myself floating over my bed and then I fall.

Lori: Really that explains the noise I heard the other night.

Michael: I am sorry Chloe about the bed.

Lori: No problem because I done that myself. You know what Jor-El got some explaining to do.

(Before Michael could comment the phone rang.)

So Lori got up and answered the phone only to discover it was Lois Lane. Also it sounded like Lois was not in a good mood and was in trouble. Finally Lori told her to calm down but that was not an easy thing to do. So finally after ten minutes Lois was manageable and they talked.

(Lois's POV)

Lois was happy to get a hold of her cousin. Also Lori was right that she needed to calm down and explain the situation. Finally here she was on the phone talking to her cousin. So here she was explaining who her boyfriend was.

Lois: I telling you Lori that Wes is not who he says he is?

Lori: What made you come to this conclusion Lois?

Lois: He is isolating me by telling me who and who I cannot talk to.

Lori: This is what happened with me before we broke up. Lois I know you are taking a risk talking to me but I want you to come to Gotham and stay with me a while.

Lois: That what I was thinking and we can figure this out together. I will be there tonight see you then.

Lori: Ok be safe.

Lois: Thanks Lori.

(Lois hung up and made a call to Perry. Also she packed her things.)

After five minutes she was done and out the door. Also she knew that staying with her cousin was the safest bet. Another reason she could not believe that she fell for Wes's act because she knew in her heart the real Wes died. Finally she made it to the airport because tonight was just a cover up. So two hours later she arrived in Gotham and went straight to her cousin's place being greeted by Lori and Michael.

(Lori's POV)

It was night and Lois had been with her and Michael for most of the day. Also it was great having Lois over because she knew that she could trust Lois with Michael while she went out on duty. So here she was on duty as Watchtower looking over Gotham. Finally she thought about what Michael said this morning figuring how she was going to talk with Clark. So all of a sudden she was distracted by the scene of an accident and involving a car she was familiar with.

Lori: No dad, Sarah, and Sidney can you hear me?

(She waited a few minutes nothing so she decided to Oracle.)

Lori: Oracle this is Watchtower please respond.

Barbra: Watchtower Oracle here what the situation?

Lori: There has been an accident on fifth and main and I need backup.

Barbra: Help is on the way.

Lori: Thanks I will what I can do to get the victims out.

(Lori hung up the communicator and then proceeded to get her dad, Sarah, and Sidney out and safe. Five minutes later she was joined by Superman, Batman, Black Canary, and Huntress to help. Finally the driver of the other car stepped out and it was none other than the poser as Wes Keenan. So Lori made her move to figure what was the plan.)

Lori: Ok whoever you are who do you work for?

Wes: I am surprised Chloe it took you this long to figure it out. In high school your skills were always better I am none other than Lex Luthor.

Dinah: What I thought Oliver killed you.

Wes: That was none other than a clone. You see I was well aware that Chloe was alive and living under an alias.

Lori: I can't believe I dated Lex Luthor and for that matter my cousin did too. Now I see what Lana saw in you and that not good.

Wes: Right you are and I was well aware you know Clark secret for a long time. All Tess Mercer is a pawn in my game. Now it time for you to die Chloe and Clark to die.

(Lex pulled out a gun that most likely had blue Kryptonite bullets and shot directly at Watchtower. Before it made it to Watchtower Black Canary jumped in front and took the bullet for her. Watchtower went to Black Canary and they called Oracle for to get the doctor.)

The Huntress was able to dig out the bullet and then they all headed out the Wayne Manor. First before Watchtower made it to the mansion she went to her place to get Lois and Michael. Finally Lori, Lois, and Michael made it back to the mansion to see how the victims are doing. So also they needed to track down Lex not before they know the situation of the family.

(Lois's POV)

When Lois turned around after Lori put her and Michael down Lori had just passed out. So Lois called Clark and Clark was there in a matter of seconds. Also she just watched as Clark take Lori in and lays her on the couch she wanted answers. Finally when her cousin was settled she made her move. So Clark proceeded to answer after a glare he received many times.

Clark: Lois Lex is alive?

Lois: What how?

Clark: Lex was posing as Wes and it targeted your family to flush out me.

Lois: Ewe to think I dated Lex.

Clark: How do you think your cousin feels?

Lois: Same way I guess but that does not explain how she just passed out.

Clark: The driver who drove into the car that had Gabe, Sarah, and Sidney Sullivan was Lex himself. Anyway he had a blue Kryptonite bullet gun took a shot exactly at her but Dinah jumped into the range took the bullet for her. After the deed was done Lex fled leaving Dinah in the arms of Chloe and I guess the effects didn't affect her until now.

Lois: Wow now I understand why we are here let's get her moved.

(Lois and Clark walked over to Chloe and Clark picked her up.)

As Clark was taking Chloe up Lois went to get Michael and then went upstairs to see what the doctor says. The doctor informed all the people that Sarah, Sidney, and Dinah did not make it but Gabe is not too far behind. As for Chloe she is fine and should wake up any moment. Finally they all decided it was going to be a long night. So Lois stayed by Chloe's side with Clark and Michael until she woke up.

_Chapter 31: Purpose_

(Lara's (Image) POV)

The image of Lara Clark biological mother flashed through the mind of Chloe Sullivan but she had to take the risk. Also Lara remembered the first time she laid eyes on Chloe Sullivan it was the time her niece Kara lost her memory and had no powers. Another part of that she listened as Chloe declared her love her son Kal-El and asking Jor-El to trust her. Finally she was hoping to meet this Chloe Sullivan but never got a chance. So here she is now in the mind to help Chloe Sullivan understand the purpose of her destiny.

Lara: Chloe Sullivan, do not be afraid but I wanted to meet you.

Chloe: How do you know my name?

Lara: I know your name because you are the one who loves my son Kal-El unconditionally.

Chloe: You are Lara Clark biological mother but why are you here in my unconscious state?

Lara: I am here to help you understand the purpose of your destiny. Chloe you have been chosen to be a helpmate or as Earth would call it a soulmate to my son. All you have been through and sacrificed for my son made you stronger and being able to carry powers like my son.

Chloe: So how was I chosen to be this helpmate or soulmate of Kal-El?

Lara: You were chosen from the first time you stepped into the fortress and I saw the sacrifice my son had for you. Also I was the one who talked Jor-El to let him save you because I know how stubborn he can be.

Chloe: Even an artificial intelligence can be stubborn but what about you?

Lara: That was when you took and Lana bought my niece Kara to the fortress to get her powers back. I heard you confession that you loved my son and asked Jor-El to trust you. Let me just say no one has taken Jor-El down with words other than me.

Chloe: I guess that is why he likes me.

Lara: It not just that but you helped our son face his destiny and now it your turn. I understand that your life has taken a drastic turn lately especially with the loss of your mother, father, and sister but with your brother developing powers you two will stay strong. I must go now but remember that you purpose is to help my son amongst this world.

(Lara gave Chloe a hug and then just watched as Chloe regained consciousness.)

Also Lara saw something in Chloe that she never saw in Lana. So Chloe never had the darkness that Lana had but Chloe has this light that was self evident in her life. Finally she knows that Chloe is perfect for her son and that is happy that her son found someone to share the burden. So she knows what Chloe has to face first before the legend is to be fulfilled.

(Chloe's POV)

Chloe finally opened her eyes to notice that Lois was by her side. Also she remembered what had happened wondering what is going on. So she turns to Lois and wakes her up to see the status. Finally she notices that look in Lois's eyes. So she asked what happened.

Chloe: Lois I know that look what has happened?

Lois: Dinah, Sidney, and Sarah all did not make it but your father is in critical condition.

Chloe: What are we waiting here for let's go join my dad in the other room.

(Lois helped Chloe out of the bed and headed to the room where her father is. Once she got to the room she saw Clark holding Michael waiting by her dad's side. So Chloe went over to join them and say goodbye to her dad.)

Chloe: Hey Clark and Michael how is he?

Clark: Hey Chloe you're up and he was up for a little bit just went back to bed.

Chloe: How are you Michael, remember our talk this morning?

Michael: I miss them this is so hard. Also even though we were fighting I didn't want this to happen.

Chloe: I know but you can't blame yourself because this is not your fault. Also it is a very mad man playing a game with Lois, Clark, and me.

Michael: Who?

Clark: His name is Lex Luthor and he was once a friend of mine.

Chloe: Also once the boss of our father and had it out for me since I was a teenager.

Michael: Ok what about my powers?

Clark: Powers?

Chloe: We will talk about it later but for now we need to say a proper goodbye to our father.

(Chloe just Clark a look saying that they will talk later and that something did happen while she was out.)

Chloe finally sat down joining them and figured Lois wanted to give them their space. Also it going to be a long journey and that Lex Luthor is going to have to pay for what he did. Finally she thought about Bruce and Oliver what they are going to do now that Dinah gone. So here they are two families life that are changed because of the return of Lex Luthor.

(Gabe's POV)

Gabe Sullivan woke up an hour later to see his daughter and son by his side. Also he knew from the look on their faces that he did not look good and did not have long to live. So he also look to the side seeing Clark Kent by their side and knew no matter what Clark will always be there for them. Finally he spoke to speak his goodbyes to them. So first he wanted to know who did this.

Gabe: Who did this?

Chloe: Daddy you are awake but no need to stress you out about it right now.

Gabe: Chloe I know but I still want to know.

Chloe: It was Lex Luthor who caused the accident.

Gabe: But how I thought he was dead?

Clark: We did too Mr. Sullivan but it seems that Jason Michaels who also claimed to be Wes Keenan was none other than Lex Luthor.

Gabe: So he targeted my family what about Sarah and Sidney?

Chloe: Dad they did not make it they died shortly after they got here.

Gabe: It seems our family can never escape the Luthor's no matter where we are.

Chloe: I know but what can we do but don't worry I do whatever I can to take them down.

Clark: I will be by her side all the time.

Gabe: I know and that why I wanted you two to take care of Michael. Speaking of Michael how is he?

Michael: I fine sorry dad for what I said to you earlier.

Gabe: It fine Michael it reminds me so much of your sister Chloe here.

Chloe: Thanks dad I sure I did not need the reminder.

Gabe: Chloe I am so proud and I know your mother would have been so proud. Michael I will always be watching over you make your mother and proud.

(Then Gabe closed his eyes for the last time and went to join the women he loved.)

After Gabe closed his eyes his spirit lingered a few minutes over the figures of Chloe, Michael, and Clark. Also he noticed that Chloe lost it full then and there because she lost her father the man who took care of her ever since her mother left. Another reason he saw the reaction Michael had two who lost his parents and twin sister in one night. Then he saw how Clark Kent was there for them and he was grateful for Clark Kent because ever since he came into Chloe's life he was always there. Finally he turned around to see Sarah Vale, Sidney Marie and Moira Lane waiting for him to join them. So he walked over joining them leaving the world behind.

(Bruce's POV)

Bruce was sitting in the nursery with his son Oliver Queen Wayne rocking him to sleep. Also looking at his son who is barley two years old he thought of the losses he has had over the years and gains. Another reason he is looking back is because of those losses he had a lot to gain between adopting Dick Grayson as a little boy, and then Cassandra Cain as a little girl. Finally he was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the footsteps of Lois Lane approaching. So he went to talk to her see how she is doing.

Bruce: Lois I take it your cousin is up.

Lois: Yes she is but she went to join Clark and Michael with her dad. How are you doing with the loss of Dinah Lance?

Bruce: Ok under the circumstances but I am more worried about my son.

Lois: I understand that. May I how the namesake of an ex-boyfriend who was a good man himself?

Bruce: Sure be careful I just got him to sleep.

(Bruce handed Oliver to Lois and watched how comfortable she was holding Oliver.)

Bruce: So I didn't know that you knew Oliver Queen let alone date him?

Lois: Yes I knew him but we dated a long time ago. Anyway we met through Lex Luthor himself when I worked for the Inquisitor.

Bruce: Really I can't picture you working for a tabloid.

Lois: Well back then I went through a lot of jobs. The reason I came to Smallville was to investigate the supposed death of my cousin by the hands of the Luthors.

Bruce: It seems you family has a long history with the Luthors and I will do whatever I can to help you all out.

(Lois thanked Bruce and then walked over to the crib placing Oliver down.)

After Lois placed Oliver in the crib Bruce and her walked out. Also then Bruce noticed that Chloe and Clark we out of the room so they went to join them. Chloe hugged Lois and told them that her father had just passed away. Also he noticed that Clark concern and he joined Clark watching over the cousins. Finally after some time they got Michael and showed Michael to the room he will be sleeping in. So Michael went to bed leaving the adults to talk more and figure out what they are going to do.

_Chapter 32: The Funerals_

(Bruce's POV)

The next day was Dinah Lance Wayne funeral and Bruce was having a hard time. After all his loses in his life he would of never thought he loose his wife but she was a hero and was willing to be there for a friend. Also he had a two year old son to worry about so he did not have enough time to dwell on his loss. So today would be a funeral for a friend and honored hero. Finally they decided to have the funeral in Metropolis so she can be close to Oliver Queen her first love and the man their son is named after. So the service is starting with Bruce introduction.

Bruce: Ladies and Gentlemen we are gathered here to honor a hero and friend. Also we are here to honor a wife and mother who had a great spirit. So the floor is opened to anyone to talk about their memories of my wife speak now.

(Lori was the first one to come up and say something.)

Lori: Lord knows that Dinah and I had our share of disagreements but we always respected each other. I remember the first time I met her she was hired to kill the Green Arrow as Black Canary little did they know they fall in love having a great relationship. Also I glad towards the end before Dinah died that formed a great friendship and I will always be grateful that she saved my life in the end.

(Lori went back and then Lois came up to say a few words.)

Lois: I remember when I first met Dinah it was at work at the Daily Planet and we did not get along but in time we got to know each other. Also I will be very grateful to her for saving the life of my cousin and best friend.

(Lois went back to stand next to Bruce and took little Oliver. Finally Clark went up to say a few words himself.)

Clark: Dinah Lance Wayne was a great woman and leader. She taught me a lot about leadership and friendship. She will surely be missed among heroes and friends.

(Clark went back to join the others. More of the league talked and then it was time to be buried. Bruce had a hand on his shoulder it was Lois who had been there for him.)

Bruce: Thanks Lois for all your support.

Lois: No problem Bruce besides you kept my family safe it the least I could do. Plus I really admired your wife too.

Bruce: She admired you more than you know.

As Dinah was being buried Lois, Lori, and Clark were all gathered around Bruce while others in attendance hung around the grave. Also in attendance were Bart Allen, Lucy Lane, Victor, A.C., Tim, Cassie, and others that were small friends. Finally everyone headed home. So people retired for the night.

(Lori's POV)

Lori thought Dinah funeral was nice now it was time for her father's funeral. Also she decided to have it in Smallville for two reasons. One was to be buried near her mother and the other one is to have him buried in Chloe second grave as an honor to her. So here they are today heading to Smallville for the funeral. Finally all in attendance is Lois, Lucy, and General Samuel Lane; Bat Allen, Bruce Wayne, Martha Kent, Lana Lang, Pete Ross, and others around Smallville who knew him. So this was Lori time to start off the ceremony.

Lori: Ladies and Gentlemen you are probably wondering why Lori Lake who is a complete stranger to Gabe Sullivan is heading this ceremony. Well what I am going to tell you why I am here it because you know me as Chloe Sullivan that right Lori Lake is just an alias I use to help right my articles. So I am here to honor my father in a town that gave so much to my father and I while we were here. Also if anyone would like to say anything in memory of my father now is the time.

(Lori went back to stand next to Clark, Lana and Pete. Lana went up to say a few words.)

Lana: First I like to say that it is a great loss to lose a man like Gabe Sullivan. I owe Gabe Sullivan a lot he took me in when Chloe and I were in high school when I needed a place to say. So when I heard about his death I was sorry to someone I considered a father figure. He will surely be missed.

(Lana went to join the others and then Clark went up with his mother to say some things. Martha went first then Clark because they considered Gabe family.)

Martha: I remember when we first met Gabe Sullivan it was after Clark brought Chloe to show the farm the first time. He was kind and gentle man who did everything to help taking care of his daughter taking care of her on his own. We became great friends and he will be missed.

Clark: Gabe Sullivan was a man I considered to be a second father and friend. I was always there for his daughter and he was ever so grateful. Also if it wasn't for him taking the job in Smallville I would have never met my best friend and soulmate for that I am grateful.

(Clark and Martha went back to their places. Finally the Lanes stepped up to say things. So, Lois went first followed by Lucy and then the General.)

Lois: First I like to say I will miss my Uncle Gabe he was fun. Also I got so close to my baby cousin Chloe and we got into so many adventures when we were young but it was fun. So I will miss you Uncle Gabe rest in peace.

Lucy: I just wanted to say I will miss Uncle Gabe but I will be grateful for having him in my life.

General Sam Lane: Lord knows that Gabe and I had our differences and I respect him. He did take good care of my sister and I am grateful that my sister and him brought such a bright young spirited niece in my life Chloe Sullivan.

(They all went to back to their spots. A few other townsfolk talk and then it was time to close.)

Lori: Thank you everyone there will be a reception at the Kent farm after the burial.

After they buried Gabe it was time to head home. Martha had a little reception at the farm. Also at the farm they said goodbye to their friends. Finally it was time for Lois, Bruce, Chloe, Clark, Michael to head to bed before they headed back to Gotham. So the next morning they headed back to Gotham to hold the funeral for Sidney and Sarah.

(Michael's POV)

Michael thought for being a kid who was six years old was handling everything well. Also that's what he thought until today because it was time to bury his mom and sister. Also Michael saw a lot of people he did not know here but the ones he knew were taking care of him. Finally it was time to start the ceremony in Gotham for his mother and sister. So again it was Lori turn to start the ceremony.

Lori: Ladies and Gentlemen I am sure you know me because I am all around the papers but what you did not know is that I am the stepdaughter of Sarah Vale Sullivan. Although I did not get a big chance to get to know Sarah in years but she was a great woman. Who made my dad happy and gave a wonderful brother and sister. As for brother I let him speak to you now.

Michael: Everyone I am grateful for all of you making it to the funeral. I loved my mother very much she helped me though a lot and I will miss her. As for my sister I will miss my twin she may have been annoying at times but she was there for me other times. I will miss being on the same wavelength as her but I will move on. So I just hope they are in a better place. So I leave the floor open for other people to pay respects.

(Lori and Michael went back to their spots while others paid their respects to Sarah and Sidney. Then Michael closed the funeral.)

Michael: Everyone thank you for all the kind words about them. I learned a lot about my mother before I was born. So thank you again and I will miss them.

(Michael then turned for her mother and sister to get buried.)

After they were buried Michael, Lori, and Clark waited until everyone gone. Also Michael saw the looks on their faces and knew that they were going to be his new family. They headed back to Lori's place and talked. Finally the next day was the reading of the will and then it was time for change. So Michael will have a chance to a new life.

(Lori's POV)

After all the funerals it was time for reading of the will. So that afternoon after the last funeral Clark, Lori, and Michael are in the lawyer's office for the reading of the will. Finally the lawyer grabs everything he needed for the reading. So the proceeding started with Lori making a statement.

Lori: For today in the office call me Chloe because that who I am.

Lawyer: Of course Chloe let's get started. Chloe I will read the section that pertains to you.

Lori: Would that contain the part about his parents that happen to be wealthy?

Lawyer: Yes.

Clark: Hold on you mean that your grandparents on your father side were rich but how rich?

Lori: Clark very rich almost as rich as Bruce Wayne or Oliver Queen. I just never told you because dad and they were not on speaking terms when we moved to Smallville. Anyway let's get to the reading shall we.

Lawyer: Right," I Gabe Sullivan leave my estate to my oldest daughter Chloe Sullivan and this includes my earnings in both marriages. Also I am leaving you as the caregiver of my twins if I shall die before they reach the age of eighteen. At the request of my parents Julie and Richard Sullivan leave her their estate which includes the sum total of 1 billion dollars. So at this request you are now sole owner of Sullivan Industries." So that concludes your part from the request of your father.

Lori: Wow. Now for Michael part of the reading of the will.

Lawyer: For Michael's part of the will it was stated under his mother's name. "I Sarah Vale Sullivan leave Michael and Sidney the fortune of my parents sum total is 2 billion dollars. Means it split even between the twins in a total of 1 billion each. Also I leave them each half of my earning as a reporter before they were born. If I should die before they are eighteen the money is entitled to the caregivers of them. Also if one twin shall die that half goes to the surviving twin." That concludes the will.

Lori: Thank you so much for all your help.

(Clark, Lori, and Michael all left the office in a state of shock.)

After they left the office they headed back to Lori's place to talk about what is going on. After Michael went to bed from the long day Clark was trying to get over how rich Chloe suddenly became. Lori just gave him a look and they talked.

Chloe: Clark you look like you still have the deer in the headlights look.

Clark: Sorry Chlo I just can't believe how rich you have become.

Chloe: Once your divorce is settled from my cousin my fortune will be half yours when you marry me.

Clark: I know and that means we can take down Luthor as Superman and Watchtower.

Chloe: I know but we need to figure out what their plan first and why they are targeting my family.

(Chloe just sat on the couch cuddled up and fell asleep in each other arms.)

They all needed a good night sleep to face new challenges of life. Finally they thought good things are in store. So a new dawn is coming for the heroes and their families.

* * *

Here is the latest part to my story. I think I got to more parts to this story and I will wrap it up in those two. Plaese review I would like to know what people think. Enjoy this latest edition.


	12. Chapter 12

Destiny

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the characters presented in this story. The rights belong to DC Comics and Warner Brothers.

Rating: K+

Pairings: Chloe (Lori) /Clark, Cass/Tim, Lois/Bruce, Lana/Pete, Donna/Kyle, and Dick/Barbra

Summary: The events of the life after Chloe Sullivan decision to stay with Davis Bloom caused a lot of lives to change and Chloe has to live with the consequences. Clark Kent is dead so that means Chloe Sullivan no longer exists but some things lead her to the destiny she was chosen to do.

Destiny: Part 12

_Chapter 33: Michael's Destiny_

(Chloe's POV)

The next morning Chloe and Clark woke up to hear a loud crash from Michael's room. So they both sprang up from the couch and headed to Michael's room. Apparently Michael was floating above his bed and then lost concentration again. Also Chloe still had to tell Clark about Michael developing Kryptonian powers. Finally Chloe and Clark walked into the room to have that much needed conversation. So Chloe started with the conversation.

Chloe: Clark I guess I put this off long enough but now we need to address this.

Clark: Chlo I remember you mentioned before your dad died and after you woke up it seems that Michael is gaining powers but why?  
Chloe: It seems that in the Sullivan DNA we have a marker in our genes that is of Kryptonian origin. For some reason things happen to activate this marker and it turns into a gene.

Clark: So Michael had this marker and now it rewriting his DNA. What I don't understand is Jor-El told us that they did not have this marker.

Chloe: That about half right Sidney did not have the marker but it seems Michael does of the marker. The reason Michael was not with his family in the accident because he was with me. It seems Michael was not getting along with dad because he did not know how to tell dad that he was developing powers.

Clark: That seems to be a family trait.

Chloe: I know but how I developed my powers where very different.

(Michael finally joined in on the conversation.)

Michael: Chloe how did you develop your powers?  
Chloe: Well it all started with the Lex Luthor's father Lionel Luthor experiments investigating the meteor shower that brought Clark to this planet.

Michael: Lex is the one that killed our father, my mother, and sister right?

Chloe: That is right. Anyway when I was in high school and our dad and I moved to Smallville I started investigating the meteor shower because the meteor rocks that came down had strange effects on people when activated with some weather anomalies.

Michael: But where you infected by that meteor shower?

Chloe: Yes I was. It just so happened that my mother and I where passing through Smallville at the time of the shower and we both got infected. I did not find out tell much later in high school why my mother left the a couple years after that found that Lex was using her.

Michael: So what was your power?

Chloe: The power to heal someone but it came with a price after I healed someone I would take on their pain. When I discovered the power I brought Lois Lane my cousin back from death.

Michael: So that means you were dead for a while.

Chloe: But I did come back after being declared dead. Anyway during the time I found out about my power I also found out about Clark's secret.

Michael: How did you find out about Clark?

(Clark joined in the conversation.)

Clark: Well I told her but she does not remember that time. In high school my friend Pete Ross and your sister where infected by a parasite I told her under the influence of red meteor rock that Pete slipped me. Anyway when I lost the red meteor rock I discovered that the parasite only lasted so long before they killed the person so Chloe had the parasite removed and does not remember that one.

Chloe: Oh that explains the visit Lana made me in the hospital and lied to me about who I made out with. Anyway I always did have my suspicions about Clark but it wasn't until one of Clark's girlfriends showed me what he could do. Alicia Baker wanted me to write an article exposing Clark for who he is and teleported me in a speeding car and called Clark to help. Then she teleported me out of car to a nearby bush and I saw Clark catch the car in the air and the he super-sped off when he saw no one. I didn't tell him I knew because I was waiting for him to tell me.

Clark: When she told me was when she followed me to the fortress almost freeze to death. I took her to a nearby hospital against Jor-El's wishes. Then we talked I told her of my origins.

Michael: Ok that explains the friendship but what about now?

Chloe: You mean the whole Wonder Woman thing and know Watchtower. During the whole earlier stuff I was originally Watchtower helping the Justice League that Oliver Queen was putting together. During that time I got infected by Brainiac set to kill Clark and did other things to protect Clark's secret. Anyway the infection the Brainiac gave me started replacing my memories with Kryptonian code saying that Doomsday is coming. Part of Brainiac plan was to have me marry my boyfriend at the time and I also met Davis Bloome who turned out to be Doomsday. Anyway that when I made a mistake by running off with Davis to protect Clark. That backfired because my boyfriend who was my husband at the time was killed by Davis who was finally split by the monster. Davis fell in love with me that why he killed my husband and then the split with black meteor rock infected my memory more until I lost in completely. So I started a new life as Cassandra Sandsmark and that how I became Wonder Woman.

Michael: Wow…that is crazy but makes sense. Why are we trusted with these powers?

Chloe: Because Michael it in our destiny. Also Clark needs people he trusts with his origins. Now Michael your powers are going to be similar to Clark's so I leave you two alone for a while to talk while I make breakfast.

(Chloe got up gave Clark a kiss and ruffed Michael's hair before she headed out.)

As she headed out of the room she noticed Clark pick up Michael put him on his lap. Then she closed the door and headed out into the kitchen to make breakfast. Finally she thought this is going to be a long process. So their lives are going to change drastically but first they needed to find out what Lex has planned.

(Clark's POV)

Clark watched Chloe leave knowing that she put things in words that Michael understand without Michael recognizing the hurt he caused her in the past. Also he noticed that was the past and they done a lot of growing and changing but now the focus of on Michael. So now he needed to talk to Michael to see how he is taking all of this.

Clark: So Michael how are you feeling?

Michael: A little confused but I know I am safe.

Clark: That understandable because my parents on Earth did not tell me about how they found me until I was in my teens. I had a hard time understanding it myself but if it wasn't for my friends and family I would not be here right now.

Michael: I guess my sister was a big part of that too.

Clark: She was even when she did not know my secret she was there for me. Michael how long have you been floating above the bed in your sleep?  
Michael: I don't know but I feel I have been doing for a month. Also in my dreams I feel like I can fly.

Clark: That is what happened to me to but you know I can help you concentrate so you don't crash in the mornings.

Michael: Cool so how?

Clark: Well it takes steps but first let's put the mattress on the floor so when you fall you don't break the frame. Then we work on the other things.

Michael: Ok but Clark when are you going to ask my sister to marry you?

Clark: Soon but I still in the process of a divorce from Lois Lane but I promise you soon.

(Clark and Michael stood up and Clark took the mattress off the frame. Then they headed out into the kitchen.)

As soon as they were out into the kitchen Clark saw Chloe making pancakes. So Clark went over to her help her out while Michael tried to steal some pancake batter. Finally after five more minutes breakfast was ready and they all sat down to eat. So they also have to decide what they are going to do with Michael and school.

(Michael's POV)

Michael may only of be six but he know what love is and he can see it in the eyes if Chloe and Clark. Also he did not know all that happened to them in past but he did not care all that mattered was now. So here is Michael at a loss for words because he does not know where life will take him now. Also Michael has this big destiny to fulfill that he was up for the challenge. So now what is going to happen to his house and decided to ask.

Michael: Chloe what going to happen to the house?

Chloe: Well I was planning on us going over and pack up the stuff getting it ready to sell.

Michael: Does that mean I get to pack up my room and take things over here?

Chloe: Yes but some of the stuff from the house can go in your room here and the other stuff has to go into storage.

Michael: That makes sense but what going to happen with school?

Chloe: Well I talk to you teacher about that and she will be e-mailing your homework to me for you to do. Since the threat is still against our family.

Michael: So I get to hang out with you and Clark all day.

Chloe: That is right and also it gives us an opportunity to see what other powers you developed.

Michael: Cool when do we get started?

Chloe: Well I have some things to finish up after breakfast and then we can go.

Michael: Okay.

(They finished breakfast and then all got ready.)

After breakfast Michael went to go take a shower to get ready for the day. Thirty minutes later Michael was ready and so were Clark and Chloe. Finally Michael grabbed his jacket and they all headed out the door. So they got into Chloe's car heading to the house to pack up.

(Chloe's POV)

Chloe, Clark, and Michael got out of the car in the driveway of the house that her dad had lived in for more than a decade. So Chloe gave Michael the key and told him to go ahead in the house. After Michael stepped into the house Chloe turned to Clark to figure out what is going on. Also she knew Clark would be with her no matter what.

Chloe: Ok Clark you seem not yourself since Michael and you came out of his room.

Clark: Well Michael caught me a little off guard with a question today.

Chloe: Well what is it?

Clark: He asked me when I was going to ask you to marry me.

Chloe: Whoa…I guess he more like me then I thought. Anyway Clark I am in no rush right now because I know you are still in the process divorce from my cousin.

Clark: I know and that is what I told him along with that it will be soon. I know I made mistakes in the past but now I got a family and I am not letting you slip from my fingers again.

(Clark then came over to Chloe and held her for a little bit.)

Chloe: I know Clark and I love you. We have been through too much to let this go.

Clark: Chloe I love you too. Are you ok to do this I know you miss him?

Chloe: Yes it needs to be done and I will always miss my dad at least I was here for his death.

Clark: Chlo you can't blame yourself for not being there for your mother's death because you did not remember her. It just like me not being there when my biological parents died.

Chloe: I know and speaking of biological mother's I met your Lara and she is beautiful.

Clark: How did you meet her?

Chloe: That is why I was out so long after the accident apparently she figured the only way to connect to me. Anyway I we were chosen to meet and I am your chosen helpmate which means soulmate in Kryptonian terms.

Clark: I know and you knew way before I did. Anyway let's get into the house so we can get this over with.

Chloe: Also see what other powers Michael has developed.

(Clark took Chloe's hand and led her into the house.)

It took them three hours to get everything packed up. Mostly the time was due to them using powers. Also Chloe and Clark discovered that Michael had developed super-speed, strength, invulnerability, and along with the floating. Chloe decided to leave the furniture in the house and give things to goodwill. So she only kept memories from her childhood and memories from the first years of Michael life. Finally they closed up the house and headed to lunch. So the last step was to put the house up on the market for sale.

_Chapter 34: A New Team_

(Lois's POV)

Lois sat into the living room of her new apartment in the Metropolis Clock Tower doing free lance work for the Daily Planet. That is right Lois Lane went free lance to keep low key if Lex Luthor was targeting her family. Also she did not mind the fact that she was free lance because it gave her more time to travel to Gotham visit Bruce Wayne and Oliver Queen Wayne. Finally It is odd how that bond formed after Dinah died protecting her cousin Chloe she figured it was the least she could do for a friend. So now Lois was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a knock on the door by Donna Troy Rayner.

Lois: Oh Donna come in.

Donna: I must say wow Clark, Chloe, and the others weren't kidding about this place.

Lois: Thanks that is what I thought when I was dating Oliver Queen back in the day. Donna what do I owe the pleasure of your company?

Donna: I wanted to talk to you about Chloe and who she was back in the day.

Lois: Why don't you go to her for this?

Donna: Because I wanted to know who she was before I met her. Not only for my own personal curiosity but also because of the legend among the Amazons of Themyscira pertaining to her and Clark so I thought who better than family to tell me.

Lois: I take it Chloe is not answering the questions you have because she wants to leave the past in past.

Donna: Exactly but why is that?

Lois: Well she did not have an easy childhood. Her mother left when she was six and her father did the best he could on his own raising her. Despite that Chloe and I have always been close because I lost my mother when I was little too.

Donna: Ok that understandable but why does she want to leave thing in the past?

Lois: That is because of Clark Kent. They met when her dad took a promotion at the Luthorcorp plant in Smallville and moved there. Apparently in that time Clark Kent saved Lex Luthor's life became friends but Chloe always had her suspicions. I did not come to Smallville until later investigating my cousin's supposed death. That was all before she found out about Clark secret and then everything after finding out about his secret she did everything to protect him. Finally the one mistake while protecting his secret cost her husband and memories. So that is why she wants to leave things in the past.

Donna: She still loves Clark because all that happened.

Lois: Yeah that what happens when people are meant to be. Anyway I want to know more about this legend pertaining to my cousin and my soon to be ex-husband?

Donna: Only that they will a powerful team to protect this planet from threats and eventually this planet will become more advanced much like the Kryptonian race. They are the ones to bring Earth to this state.

Lois: Wow…that always explained their strong bond. Anyway Donna I was going to head out to lunch care to join me?

Donna: Don't mind if I do. Also I want to know more about what is going on between you and Bruce Wayne?

Lois: Fair trade only if you tell me about Kyle.

(Lois grabbed her purse and they left for lunch.)

A few minutes later they stopped into this diner across the street. Lois and Donna got to know more each other better and Lois saw why Chloe and Donna got along so well. Also they filled each other in on their lives. Finally it was time to say goodbye until they meet up tonight in Gotham. So Lois went to do some more earns and working on her article.

(Bruce's POV)

Bruce finally got up for the day he had spent another late night on patrol as Batman just to keep his mind from wondering to thought of Dinah. Also he had a son to take care of and Lois Lane has been a big help with that. Also he feels strongly drawn to her it like Dinah telling him to move on and she ok with that because she knows Lois is great with Oliver. Another reason is that Lois reminds him of what attracted him to Chloe as Cassie but there are more layers to her. Finally he also knew that Lois was still going through her divorce with Clark Kent and he was going to cross a line until it final. So he was brought out of his thoughts when Dick Grayson his adoptive son had stopped by.

Bruce: Hey Dick what is up?

Dick: Barbra is in one of her moods and I wanted to see how you are doing.

Bruce: Pregnancy mood swings not a good thing I remember when Dinah went through that. I am doing fine considering the circumstances.

Dick: Fair is fair. Anyway do know what is up with this meeting that Clark and Chloe invited us to tonight?

Bruce: Nothing much but I do know she invited a handful of heroes but I don't understand why Lois Lane, Lana, and Pete Ross are invited.

Dick: Me too but I guess we will find out. Besides what is going on between you and Lois?

Bruce: Nothing much but I do admit I like her and Oliver adores her. I am not going to make a move until her divorce is final and also until she is ready.

Dick: Understandable but I really think you two will hit it because the only other person to do this to you was Dinah. Also now it seems Lois has the same effect. Anyway I need to going and see how my wife is doing. I see you tonight.

Bruce: By Dick and thanks for the talk. Tell Barbra I say hi.

(Dick just smiled and then headed out the door.)

Bruce just watched Dick leaving being very proud of the man he become. Also he thought of Barbra kind of like a daughter and was happy for the couple. Finally he decided to go check on his Oliver spending time with him before he has to leave. So he makes it to his son's room and steps in playing with him.

(Lana's POV)

Lana hated when Chloe was being cryptic as long as she had known Chloe it always bugged her. Also Lana thought it could be her process of grieving because she just lost her father and a sister. Also Lana decided to come anyway tonight because she had a feeling it was important. Finally she arrived in Gotham with Pete noticing that they are not the only ones. So she decided to head on in to the apartment with Pete to follow.

Lana: Hey Chloe what is going on?

Chloe: Lana, Pete you finally made it now we can get started since everyone is here.

Lana: Still I want an answer.

Clark: Lana please close the door and come in we will tell you.

(Lana closed the door and then her and Pete joined everyone in the living room.)

Chloe: As you all know that Lex and Tess seem to be out for revenge. What happened this past week was only a part of a plan. So I was thinking that we put a small team of heroes together to take down this operation.

Bruce: That makes sense but why are Lois, Lana, and Pete are in this?

Chloe: I asked Lois to come because I was wondering with her 7th degree black belt in karate she been will to bring stiletto out again. Lana and Pete are here because we need a couple of people who are not heroes to infiltrate on the business side. Plus Lana can get in because of Isis and Pete political connections can help. So what do you say Lois, Lana, and Pete?

Lois: I am in just one question do I get to use my old outfit?

Clark: Not exactly but Chloe designed one similar to the old one with modifications.

Chloe: Lois it is similar to my Watchtower costume so I think you like it.

Lois: Oh that I am definitely in.

Lana and Pete: (unison) We are in just tell us what we need to do?

Chloe: Great so how do you guys feel like moving for a few months?

Lana: No problem but where are we going to move?

Chloe: Since the death of my father but me into money I am a billionaire now I bought back the Watchtower Jimmy's wedding present to me. So I was thinking Lana, Pete, and the twins could move in there to keep operations up and do their part. Also I was figuring when this is all over Michael and I want to move back to Metropolis.

Clark: Really when did you think of this?

Chloe: Clark I have been thinking of it for a while. Plus it is where Sullivan dynasty started and belongs.

Lana: Chloe I still can't believe that you are a billionaire but it would be great to have you back in Metropolis. Anyway we need to take my ex-husband down.

Donna, Barbra, Dick, Bruce, and Kyle: (unison) You were married to the tyrant?

Lana: Yes but that was in the past and a big mistake. Plus his father forced me into the marriage but in the divorce I got have his money. Leave things in the past but Lex needs to go down.

(Everybody understood and they continued with the plan.)

First Lana and Pete needed to meet the heroes they did not know too well. Also Lana wanted to hear more about this Stiletto persona Lois created. Finally she was glad to have her friend that she considered more like a sister back in her life. So the evening progressed.

(Donna's POV)

Donna was having an interesting day first she went over to get to know Lois better and then this tonight. It kind of reminded her of her own life and what she had been through. It looked like Lois, Lana, Pete, Clark, and Chloe are a tight group. Also that is just like Dick, Bruce, Barbra, Kyle, and I are we are willing to accept new friends helping them. Finally she made up her mind and decided to speak up. So the first thing is to find out about Stiletto.

Donna: So Lois are you going tell the people who Stiletto is?

Lois: Since Chloe and Clark are the only ones who know I might as well. It happened around the time of the whole Davis Bloome incident with Chloe. Anyway as an investigative reporter I was trying to lure out the Red-Blue Blur Clark's hero persona before Superman and at the time I did not know Clark's secret. Anyway Chloe and I were having a night out when we got attacked by two thugs and I was in Stiletto boots hence the name Stiletto. Also I found out that Intergang was behind this so I brought out Stiletto to catch Red-Blue Blur in the act of taking down Intergang. Clark recognized me when he saw me we were caught by the thugs and Kryptonite was around so it weekend Clark but he still jump in front of me when one of them shot me. Finally I wrote the article taking them down revealing Stiletto but that was her last appearance.

Bruce: That answers that you are one interesting woman Lois.

Donna: True so Chloe what improvements did you design on the suit?

Chloe: Lois will just have to find out for herself.

Donna: I suppose since Wonder Woman is still an enemy of the United States I will just have to go as Troia for my hero persona.

Chloe: That is right. The rest use their regular attire.

Lana: First who is who hero since we don't know everyone?

Dick: I am Nightwing based on a Kryptonian myth.

Donna: As you heard I am Troia but I once was Wonder Girl.

Barbra: All know Oracle that is Greek to

Bruce: I am Batman

Kyle: I am the Green Lantern that I found an alien ring that contains the power.

Lana: Of course Chloe as Watchtower and Clark as Superman.

Donna: Ok when do we get this thing started?

Chloe: As soon as possible but we will take it in steps. We are going to be called the Torch in honor of my old high school newspaper.

Donna: Cool that means fire right.

Clark: That is right but we still need to keep this operation low key. That is why we are taking it in steps and if we have inside sources we can find out the next stike.

Donna: This will be interesting but I think we will have fun.

(With that everybody got up and just had a fun night.)

Donna watched as everyone was laughing and talking getting to know each other better. Also Donna understood why Chloe choose to trust these people because they are honorable people. Then she also saw Lois as Chloe brought her hero outfit and she was not kidding it was much like her Watchtower but more protected because Lois did not have powers. Then Clark came over to Lois and Chloe putting his arms around Chloe waist but looking at the outfit laughing because he remembers the old one. Then she saw Lana and Pete in another corner talking to Dick and Barbra having fun. Finally Bruce came over to her and Kyle to see how they are doing. So now it was time to see this legend of old be fulfiiled.

_Chapter 35: Personal Changes_

(Chloe's POV)

Chloe, Clark, and Michael have been spending time in Smallville over the past the month. Just yesterday Clark and Lois divorce was finalized and things were getting off to a better start. Also they were at the farm for a reason because Martha Kent was dying and the farm needed to be taken care of. Also Chloe wanted to say goodbye to the person who was like a second mother. Finally she figured it was a great place for Michael to practice controlling his powers by teaching him life on the farm. So she was downstairs fixing lunch when Michael and Clark walked in after doing some chores.

Chloe: Hey guys how do things look?

Clark: Great and how is mom?

Chloe: Still sleeping but I am sure she will be up soon.

(Clark gave Chloe a kiss and then went to get changed then to check on his mother. Meanwhile Michael stayed in the kitchen with Chloe asking her some questions about the pictures in the loft when she was younger.)

Michael: Chloe can I ask you something?

Chloe: Sure Michael what is up?

Michael: Well Clark and I were in the loft and I ran across some old pictures of you and him. So did you spend a lot time on this farm?

Chloe: Sure did and I bet you saw some of the crazy things I wore.

Michael: Those weren't as bad as one of your hairdos.

Chloe: Yeah I don't know what I was thinking on that one. Anyway did you happen to see anything else?

Michael: A scrapbook of the articles you wrote for the school newspaper and I must admit you got some great stuff.

Chloe: Thanks and I didn't know Clark kept a scrapbook of my articles from the paper. Anyway it is better than my Wall of Weird.

Michael: Yeah and I saw pictures of that too what were you thinking?

Chloe: Hey I was thinking that there was a connection between them. Anyway once I found out Clark's secret I took it down because I couldn't betray my friend.

(Just then Clark came back down and joined them. Also they decided to tell Michael the news that they were engaged.)

Clark: What were you two talking about?

Chloe: Oh the picture you showed him of my Wall of Weird in the high school days. Also I did not know that you kept a scrapbook of the articles I wrote for the Torch.

Clark: Hey you are my best friend and I could have not been any prouder of you back then and I still am.

Chloe: Awe thanks Kent. Should we tell Michael the news?

Clark: Let's head up to my mother's room and tell them both.

Chloe: Sounds like a plan.

(Chloe, Clark, and Michael grabbed the sandwiches and soup then headed up to Martha's room. Michael opened the door and Martha was up sitting in bed. Finally they went to join her and share the news.)

Martha: Hey how are you guys doing?

Chloe: Great but how are you feeling Martha?

Martha: Still a tired but it almost time. Clark I notice there is a smile on your face what is going on?

Clark: Well my divorce with Lois was finalized yesterday and I proposed to Chloe last night.

Chloe: Of course you know I said yes.

Martha: Well let me see the ring that Jonathan gave me on your hand?

Chloe: This ring but I was surprised Clark never gave it to Lois.

Clark: It wasn't meant for Lois but for my true soulmate. I guess that I always thought it was you.

(Chloe walked over and showed Martha the ring. Then they all ate lunch. )

After they spent some time with Martha they decided to spend the rest of the day as a family. Michael was so excited for Clark and Chloe that he thought it was great so they decided to show him around the town. Also they showed him to the high school and the principle remembered who Clark was but knew who Lori was because of her reputation. Finally the principle let them in wandering around the school and they got to see the old newspaper office and noticed that the editor was Lana's half sister. So they finally headed back to the farm.

(Clark's POV)

It was evening when Lois, Bruce, Oliver, Lana, Pete, Chloe, and Jonathan showed up to pay their last respects to Martha Kent. Also Lois, Lana, and Pete wanted to be there because Martha was like a mother to them too. Also Bruce was there to support Lois and also pay his respects to Martha because she helped him through a lot when he first met Clark. After they paid their respects Clark and Chloe wanted to share the news of their engagement. Finally time came for Martha to die in her sleep. So it was an emotional goodbye and then Clark and Chloe shared their news.

Clark: This is hard to think about because I expect mom to have a good meal when I get home.

Chloe: I know what you mean this was like a second home in high school. Anyway Clark and I got some good news to share with you all.

Lois: Since Clark and I divorce is final as of yesterday it can only mean one thing that you two are engaged.

Chloe: Jeeze cuz spoil the fun why don't you and yes we are engaged as of last night.

(Pete and Lana join in)

Pete: Man took you two long enough.

Lana: Yes I must say but we are happy for you both.

(Bruce joins in.)

Bruce: Well I can't say I am surprised but I am glad to see you Chloe so happy. Well since we are all in good moods Lois and I have some news.

Clark: Come on Bruce we know you two have been dating since Dinah death don't tell us you two are engaged now.

Lois: You got that right Smallville we are engaged. So cuz it looks like we are going to be planning our weddings together.

Chloe: Can't say I am surprised because I always thought you two were the perfect fit. Bruce I am glad to see you happy again.

Bruce: Thanks Chloe.

(Then Bruce went over to join Clark and Pete while leaving the girls with the kids.)

It was time to put the kids to bed and then the adults talked some more. Clark decided to have the funeral of Martha Kent as soon as possible and she was to be buried next to his father. Lana was excited for the cousins about to get married and felt that this time things were going to last for the two couples. Finally Clark and Chloe asked how things are going on the plan to take down Lex Luthor. So it was time for everyone to head to bed Chloe stayed with Clark in his room while the other guest took over the other rooms.

(Lois's POV)

The next day was the funeral of Martha Kent and all who attended were heroes and people of the community. It was a nice ceremony of the funeral. Also you can see she was well respected and it was an honor to have her buried near Jonathan. Finally Lois noticed that Bruce got a call. So she asked what is going on.

Lois: Bruce what is up?

Bruce: I just got a call from Dick and Barbra gone into labor.

Lois: Let me go talk to Chloe and then we can leave to go join them in Gotham.

(Lois talked to Chloe told her what is going on. Then Bruce and Lois picking up Oliver went to head to Gotham. They got into the Bruce's private jet and arrived two hour later.)

Lois: Listen Bruce they will call us in when we hear more.

(Lois, Bruce, and Oliver all join Cassie and Tim while they awaited the news. Meanwhile in the delivery room Barbra was screaming at Dick while the baby was being delivered.)

Barbra: Dick where do the hell do you think you are going because I am not having this baby alone?

Dick: Just to get a glass of water and I will be right back Babs.

Dr. Leslie: Dick I don't think it an option right now because she is having the baby.

(Dick conceded and stayed while Barbra started pushing. Ten later Dick and Barbra gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. So the doctor and nurses took the baby to get cleaned up and the Dick went to get everyone in the waiting room. Lois saw Dick coming and informed the others.)

Lois: Bruce Dick is coming I guess Barbra had the baby.

Bruce: Let's find out what the baby is.

Dick: It's a girl they are cleaning her up now but you are all welcome to come.

(Everybody got up and headed to the delivery room to see the baby.)

Barbra: Hey everyone I like you to meet Martha Jamie Grayson. Martha is after Bruce's mother and also Clark's mother Martha Kent and Jamie is after my father who passed away a few months ago.

Lois: Can I hold her and I am sure Clark would be honored that she was named after her mother.

Dick: I sure he will to by the way how is Martha Kent?

Bruce: She passed away yesterday and we just came from the funeral.

Cassie: How are Clark and Chloe holding up?

Lois: Sad but they had good news they are engaged.

Everyone: (unison) finally.

Bruce: I wanted to let you guys know that Lois and I are engaged too.

Tim: Cool.

Lois: Well I better give Clark and Chloe a call to let them know.

(Lois handed the baby over to Bruce and then the room to make the call.)

Lois made the call in the hall and it was Chloe who answered. She told Chloe and then went to join Bruce and family back into the delivery room. Finally they spent a few more hours at the hospital. So it was time to get home in the evening Lois stayed with Bruce and Oliver at the mansion.

(Chloe's POV)

Meanwhile that evening Chloe, Clark, and Michael had seen everybody home after the funeral. So they decided to spend a quiet evening as a family. Also Chloe and Clark shared more stories with Michael about Martha and Jonathan. Finally it was time for Michael to head to bed. So that left Chloe and Clark to spend some time together before going to bed themselves.

Chloe: So Clark are you really ok with Lois and Bruce getting married?

Clark: Yes because I never seen her this open even when we were married.

Chloe: I know I think the last person to do this with her was Oliver when they were dating.

Clark: Well Bruce and Oliver had a lot of the same qualities but Bruce also seems more open since the time I first met him.

Chloe: Yeah and Bruce needs someone like Lois in his life. Anyway I miss your mother she was such a big part of my life because my mother could not be here.

Clark: I miss her too but now I know that she is with my dad watching over us. So what did Dick and Barbra have?

Chloe: A baby girl named Martha Jamie Grayson. Martha was named after Bruce's mother and your mother and Jamie was after her father.

Clark: I am sure my mother would be honored she thought very highly of Barbra. You want to go upstairs?

Chloe: No I think I rather stay down here and watch a movie like old times.

(Chloe just smiled as Clark went up and gathered some movies but what he found was some old video him, Chloe, and his parents.)

So Clark put in the first video and went back to join Chloe. Chloe and Clark stayed up for hours watching the old videos and then fell asleep in the living room. Finally when morning came Michael found Clark and Chloe asleep in each other's arms with the TV still on. So Michael let them sleep longer while he got cereal for breakfast.

* * *

**The story is almost done but I hope you enjoy this latest section. Review.**


	13. Chapter 13

Destiny

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the characters presented in this story. The rights belong to DC Comics and Warner Brothers.

Rating: K+

Pairings: Chloe (Lori) /Clark, Lois/Bruce, Lana/Pete, Donna/Kyle, Dick/Barbra, Lucy/Bart, and Lex/Tess

Summary: The events of the life after Chloe Sullivan decision to stay with Davis Bloom caused a lot of lives to change and Chloe has to live with the consequences. Clark Kent is dead so that means Chloe Sullivan no longer exists but some things lead her to the destiny she was chosen to do.

Destiny: Part 13

_Chapter 36: The Takedown_

(Lex's POV)

A month later Lex was sitting in his study trying to figure out what is going on with the sudden appearance of his ex-wife Lana Lang Ross representing this Sullivan Industries that popped up. Also he was mad that he lost three pieces of property that he own because this Sullivan industries. Now he could understand the two properties in Smallville the Kent farm and the Luthorcorp plant warehouse. Finally he just doesn't understand the loss of the Daily Planet. So here he was lost in thought when Tess came in with some more news.

Lex: Tess did you find out anything more about this Sullivan Industries that popped up?

Tess: Lex I did and you would be surprised.

Lex: Well what you got?

Tess: Sullivan Industries was a big multimillion company started in the 1920's by Peter and Mary Sullivan. Ever since it was started it grew into the riches of Wayne Industries until the 1980's when the company decided to foreclose instead of merging with Luthor Industries.

Lex: Ok that understandable but why did it all of sudden pop up know?

Tess: Peter and Mary Sullivan are the great-great grandparents of the one and only Chloe Sullivan.

Lex: So when we killed her father she inherited the billions of the company and building the company up.

Tess: That is why Lana all of a sudden showed up as CEO of Sullivan Industries.

Lex: Tess we got to execute our takeover tonight.

(Tess just gave Lex a kiss and then headed out to the warehouse.)

As Tess left he informed his informants that it time to execute. Then he headed off to his board meetings for the rest of the day. Finally he made it early to the first one and gave Lana a look that she knew trouble was coming. So he started the meeting and carried on the day like normal.

(Lana's POV)

Lana got out of the board meeting in the morning and knew something was up. So she contacted Pete to let him know what is going on. Also then she made a call to Chloe to warn her. Also she went to pick up her kids and Michael from Chloe for tonight. Finally she made it to the Watchtower because Chloe and Michael had moved back to Metropolis over the last month. So Chloe opened the door and let her in to talk some more before she took Michael for the night.

Lana: I am a little worried about the meeting that Pete is in this afternoon.

Chloe: I am sure he will be fine. Are you sure they are moving tonight?

Lana: Yes I am sure there is no deny the look I got this morning.

Chloe: Great that means he is onto Sullivan Industries and me.

Lana: I have no doubt so what the plan?

Chloe: We wait until Pete gets back to us with the meeting of Tess and then the heroes move tonight. Again Lana thanks for taking Michael tonight.

Lana: No problem.

(Just then Lana got the call from Pete.)

Lana: Yeah Pete what is up?

Pete: There moving tonight.

Lana: Got the same feeling from this morning's meeting. Thanks I inform Chloe who is right here.

(Lana hung up and informs Chloe then Michael had his stuff saying goodbye to Chloe along with the twins.)

As Lana left the Watchtower with the kids she saw the look of worry on her friends face but knew that she could handle it. So Lana turned her attention back to the kids to get them home. Finally when they got back to the house Pete was waiting for them. So Lana informed him that they needed to hide out at the Kent Farm tonight until they get word from the heroes.

(Chloe's POV)

Chloe could not believe what she was hearing and that she should have expected it that Lex and Tess would catch on this fast. So she went to grab some coffee and called for Clark. Then Clark was there so fast that he was able to catch her before she fell. Finally they made it over to the couch and Chloe told him what is going on. So in each other's arms they talked about the plan.

Chloe: I just got word from Lana and Pete confirmed that Lex and Tess are moving tonight.

Clark: Man they caught on fast. Do they have any idea who's behind Sullivan Industries?  
Chloe: Yes they know it me but I think it more dealing with the business side not the hero side.

Clark: Ok should we contact the heroes?

Chloe: Clark you contact Donna, Kyle, Bruce, and Lois. I contact Dick and Barbra let them know what is going on but they just had a baby so I don't think it safe for them to help.

Clark: Right smart move but who will man the computers?

Chloe: I will show Donna the ropes and Kyle so they can stay in the tower while the four of us move in.

(Clark got up and made the calls while Chloe made the other call. After Clark made the call he joined Chloe who was still on the phone with Barbra.)

Chloe: Barbra I just figured it safer that you two don't get involved because your baby is just a month old.

Barbra: Thanks Chloe Dick and I appreciate the kindness tell everyone that we wish them safety.

Chloe: Will do and be safe tonight because I don't know the full extent of what is going on.

(Then Chloe hung up and they waited for the others to arrive. Ten minutes later everyone arrived and they got their suits on but for Chloe and Clark their suits were a little different.)

Chloe: Clark I suspect that Lex and Tess are going to prey on our weaknesses with Kryptonite so I made a special suit for each of us.

Clark: Chlo you know I don't like wearing makes.

Chloe: Kent I know but we need to do so this time because I had the suit specially designed with a lead interior.

Clark: I love you and we need to do this.

(Chloe gave Clark his suit and then went to change into her own. Then they came out and Lois could not keep her mouth from going off.)

Lois: Smallville and Chloe what is with these suits?

Chloe: I had them designed close to our originals but they are designed with a lead interior.

Lois: I get it so Kryptonite doesn't affect you of they use it.

Clark: Lois I think very well they will use it you know as well as I do what Lex is capable of.

Bruce: Ok when do we move?

Chloe: As soon as the sun goes down and after I inform Donna and Kyle how to use the lookout from the Watchtower.

(So Chloe showed Donna and Kyle how to use the technology and waited with everyone for the sun to go down.)

Half an hour later the sun went down and Batman, Superman, Stiletto, and Watchtower headed out. Also Batman had the batmobile ready for him and Stiletto while Superman and Watchtower flew to the destination. Finally they arrived and headed into the building as soon as the other heroes made it. So they informed Donna and split into teams to investigate the warehouse.

(Tess' POV)

As soon as the warehouse was breach Tess was aware of the alarm going off. Also she went to warn let that there here and to prepare the soldiers. Finally Tess saw the two teams make it to the respective rooms but never expected the outcome. So because Watchtower was with Batman while Stiletto was with Superman and she knew exactly who Stiletto was.

Tess: Look who back in the action Stiletto or I should say Lois Lane.

Lois: Well I can't get enough of taking down the Luthor's and I want to pay you back for missing a year of my life.

(Tess and Lois fought while Superman faking being passed out escaped the room. Several seconds later he made it to Batman and saw the same scene play out.)

Lex: Well Batman I must you are as much as a worthy opponent as Superman but I still will take my chances with Superman.

Bruce: Well you are going to have to get through me first. Also this is for taking down my friend Bruce Wayne's business with the Gotham Gazette.

(They continued fighting once Watchtower saw the clear she headed out towards the hall. She made it to where Superman. Once she got there she contacted Donna to see if there are any clear openings.)

Chloe: Watchtower to Troia what the stasis on any clear openings?

Donna: Watchtower and Superman before you make a run for it I think you need to check out the room at the end of the hall.

Clark: Thanks Troia we are on our way. Green Lantern keep an eye open for a secret places to put explosive. Then make those locations clear to Stiletto and Batman once they knock out Lex and Tess.

Chloe: I bet Lois is having fun getting her revenge on Tess.

Clark: Bruce is getting his revenge on Lex. Nice suit by the way it helped out in that room.

Chloe: I know and this was the first test of it. Anyway let's go check out the room.

(Superman and Watchtower headed to the room and discovered more of Lex's and Tess's clones. Also they noticed a baby on the table thinking it was a clone but it was growing at a normal pace.)

Chloe: I don't think this is a clone like the others.

Clark: I know but I think we need to get the baby out of here.

Chloe: You're right about that.

(Chloe grab the baby safely in her arms and then Clark used his heat vision to destroy the clones. Then they headed out of the room and contacting Bruce and Lois to see their stasis.)

Chloe: Watchtower to Stiletto what your stasis?

Lois: Watchtower we are putting the last of the explosives in place.

Chloe: Good we are heading out and we will meet you outside with a surprise.

Lois: Watchtower surprise what?

Chloe: Stiletto just get the job done and meet us outside.

(Chloe broke communication and they headed outside. Once they were outside Clark contacted Kyle while they waited for Batman and Stiletto to blow the warehouse.)

Clark: Superman to Green Lantern be ready to set on my mark.

Kyle: Will do.

(Finally Batman and Stiletto made it out and ran straight towards them. So Superman gave the go ahead.)

Clark: Green Lantern now.

(Then they all watched the warehouse explode and they needed to get conformation that Lex and Tess if they were still in the warehouse.)

Chloe: Watchtower to Troia where Lex and Tess still in the warehouse when exploded?

Donna: They were in the warehouse when it exploded.

Chloe: Thank you.

(She broke communication and turned to the group.)

Chloe: It looks like that chapter of our lives is over with.

Lois: Yeah let's just hope he is finally dead. Now cuz what is the surprise?

(Chloe pulled her arms out and there was a baby that was found in the clone lab.)

Bruce: Lex was creating clone but kept one to grow at a normal rate.

Clark: Yes it seems like it but Chloe and I get the strange feeling that the baby is not like the other clones.

Lois: Well we better get this little girl checked out.

Chloe: Let's head back to the Watchtower to get her checked out.

Clark: Bruce do you think you can have Dr. Leslie meet us at the Watchtower?

Bruce: Sure let me contact her and then we will meet you there.

(Bruce and Lois headed to the batmobile and Bruce contacted Dr. Leslie.)

Clark and Chloe watched them leave and then took off heading back to the Watchtower. They arrived five minutes later they arrived at the Watchtower with the baby. Chloe left the baby with Donna while she went to change. Then Bruce and Lois arrived change while they all waited for the doctor. So the Dr. Leslie arrived ran some tests and confirmed that the baby is Clark and Chloe's. Finally the baby was in perfect health and everybody else left leaving the new family together. So Clark asked Chloe what she wanted to name her.

Clark: So what shall we name our little girl?

Chloe: I was thinking Lara Moira Kent.

Clark: Sounds perfect. Welcome into the world Lara Moira Kent.

(The baby smiled and then fell asleep in Chloe's arms.)

Chloe: Clark can you call Lana and Pete and let them know that plan came through.

Clark: Sure we will let them know.

(Clark gave Chloe a kiss and then made the call.)

As Clark made the call Chloe fell asleep with the baby in her arms. Finally after Clark got off the phone he went over to join them and fell asleep with both of them in his arms. So one chapter ends a new one begins.

_Chapter 37: Traditions_

(Lori's POV)

The next morning Lori, Lara, and Clark all woke up getting to pick up Michael at the Kent Farm. So they all got ready luckily Lori saved some of Sidney's old baby outfits so she could change Lara into one until they got her some new outfits. Also Clark when going through stuff at the Sullivan house found a car seat and stroller so they decided to take those out today. Finally Lori asked Clark did he happen to catch the date the baby was created. So Clark went to grab the file he collected before the explosion.

Lori: Hey Clark did you happy to catch the date Lara was created?

Clark: I have the file right here but did not have a chance to look at it with all the craziness last night.

(Lori took the file from Clark and they both look at it only to discover that she was created the same day Martha Jamie Grayson was born.)

Lori: Well that should be easy to get a birth certificate made up for her.

Clark: Yeah no kidding when do you want to tell the others about her?

Lori: Obviously Pete and Lana will find out today when we pick up Michael. As for others outside the hero community not until we are married and Lara has a proper birth certificate. So when we pick up Michael we will get things all worked out.

Clark: Sounds like a plan. Let's go get Michael so we can head to the fortress to get Lara checked out.

(Clark opened the door as Lori rolled Lara in the stroller out and then he locked the door.)

They head out of the building to Lori's car. As Clark gets the car seat in the back seat Lori picks up Lara taking the stroller and folding it so it can go in the trunk. Also Clark get the car seat settled and Lori puts Lara in. Finally Lori decides to stay in the back seat with Lara while Clark drives. So they make the call and head to the Kent Farm.

(Pete's POV)

Pete can say it was interesting staying at the Kent Farm last night. Also it amazing how much the place has changed and what has stayed the same. Also Pete is up earlier than his wife because last night on the phone he could tell his two best friends were holding something back. So he spent this time wrapping his mind around it. Finally he heads downstairs and sees he's not the only one up at this hour Michael happened to be up. So he goes to talk to Michael to see what is going on.

Pete: Morning Michael and what are you doing up?

Michael: Morning Pete and I could not sleep much last night.

Pete: Why?

Michael: Just thinking about my dad, mom, and sister because I still miss them.

Pete: I can understand that too because it is going to take some time to get used too.

Michael: Thanks Pete. Also it not just that I am always up when the sun rises now?

Pete: I take it because of your powers because Clark was always that way when he was developing them.

Michael: I kind of get that impression of Clark but he is great. So when are Chloe and Clark coming?

Pete: They are on their way but they also have a surprise they are bringing with them.

Michael: What type of surprise?

Pete: I do not know so we have to wait and see. Anyway let's see of the others are up.

(Pete and Michael went back upstairs to wake up the others before Clark and Chloe arrived.)

Pete: Lana honey it time to wake up Clark and Chloe will be here in a couple of hours.

Lana: They are not flying why?

Pete: I think Clark did not tell us the whole story what happened in that lab last night.

Lana: You got that impression too that's great I just hope it is nothing bad.

Pete: I am sure it not that bad. Anyway Michael was already up and now he helping us with the twins getting ready.

Lana: Michael reminds me so much of Chloe and he is a good kid.

Pete: Yes he is now get ready.

(Pete gave Lana a kiss and headed out to check on Michael and the twins. Two hours later everyone was ready and waiting for the arrival of Clark and Chloe with the surprise. Finally Pete saw the car pulling up in the drive way. So they saw Clark and Chloe come out and Chloe was holding what was look like a baby in her hands.)

Pete: So I take it the baby is the surprise?

Chloe: Yep we like you to meet Lara Moira Kent.

Lana: You mean she is yours and Clark's baby?

Clark: It seems Lex mixed my DNA with Chloe's DNA to create her. Anyway she not a clone but we think going to gain our powers over time.

Lana: How old is she?

Chloe: A month old the same age as Martha Jamie Grayson. Anyway we wanted to pick up Michael and get some affairs in order before she introduced to world as Lara Moira Sullivan Kent.

Lana: Before you go can I hold her.

(Chloe just nodded and handed the baby over into Lana's arms while Clark and Michael talked about what is going on today.)

Half an hour later Clark, Chloe, Lara, and Michael all left the Kent Farm to get things in order. Also they invited Lana, Pete, and the twins to stay longer at the farm so they could get a much needed vacation. Finally the Ross family just went about the day.

(Clark's POV)

As they got into the car Clark, Chloe, Lara, and Michael all headed to the cave for the Kryptonian wedding ceremony and to be bonded as a family. Also as they were heading to the caves Clark took Chloe's hand as they were driving taking on last look at the bracelet meant for his soulmate. Also Chloe made a call to Lois and Bruce to be witnesses to the ceremony. Finally they made it to the caves to be greeted by Lois and Bruce and headed to fortress. So they all walked into the fortress and Clark called his father to start the ceremony.

Kal-El: Father Chloe and I are ready to start our life together bonded in the Kryptonian tradition.

Jor-El (AI): Chloe I always thought you be welcome into the house of El because of your acceptance and unconditional support leading my son to his destiny.

Chloe: Thank you Jor-El and it will be an honor to carry on this tradition of the house of El.

(Then Jor-El and Lara images appeared right before their eyes to perform the bonding ceremony.)

Lara (image): Chloe will you please join Kal-El at the altar.

(Chloe gave Lois the baby and stepped up taking Kal-El's hand walking to the altar. All of a sudden the scene changed in front of them presenting a bracelet in front of Kal-El. Finally Jor-El image walked up in front of the altar to start the ceremony.)

Jor-El (image): Kal-El when we sent you to Earth as a baby we hope you find a worthy companion to be by your side. We had hoped you find it in the two suitors that we met in the past but when Chloe first stepped into the fortress we knew that she was meant to be your soulmate. Chloe has shown great devotion to help you accept your destiny and now her destiny is intertwined with yours so you two we be protectors of Earth for centuries to come.

Lara (image): Now present in front of Kal-El my son is a bracelet similar to the one Chloe wears now meant for Kal-El wrist to bond soulmates. Chloe take the bracelet and repeat with this bracelet I pledge my love and devotion throughout eternity.

(Chloe picks up the bracelet repeating the words and put it on his wrist.)

Chloe: Kal-El with this bracelet I pledge my love and devotion throughout eternity.

Jor-El: Kal-El my son put your hand over her bracelet and repeat with this bracelet I pledge my love and devotion throughout eternity.

(Kal-El puts his hand over her bracelet repeating the words.)

Kal-El: Chloe with this bracelet I pledge my love and devotion throughout eternity.

Lara: Now we notice a new little visitor in the fortress why don't you bring the baby up and Michael step up and they will be bonded to you in the house of El.

(Kal-El took Michael's hand and Chloe took the baby to meet Jor-El and Lara. Chloe introduced little Lara Moria Sullivan Kent to Lara and Jor-El.)

Chloe: Jor-El and Lara I like you to meet Kal-El and I daughter Lara Moira Kent.

(The images just both smiled and gave her a Kryptonian name.)

Jor-El and Lara (images): (unison) welcome to the house of El Raya-El.

(Then Kal-El brought forth Michael and was given his Kryptonian name.)

Jor-El and Lara (images): (unison) Michael Vale Sullivan you have shown great valor and responsibility of your powers much like your sister. So we present a Kryptonian name into the house of El you will be known as Lor-El.

(Michael thanked them and one last introduction to the house of El was to be made it was Chloe Kryptonian to be.)

Jor-El and Lara (images): (unison) Chloe we present you with a Kryptonian name in the house of El you will be known as Chloe-El because of your steadfastness by our son's side even when you did not know his secret.

Chloe: Thank you and I am honored.

(Jor-El and Lara turned to the guest and closed the ceremony.)

Jor-El (image): Honored guest we are proud to present the new house of El to protect Earth our son Kal-El, his wife Chloe-El, their son Lor-El, and their daughter Raya-El.

(Bruce and Lois joined them while Jor-El and Lara watched over the scene.)

So they bid their goodbyes and headed out of the cave. Got into their cars and headed off to the airport and Gotham to get other things established. Finally they made it to Wayne manor and Bruce made a call to the lawyer that the Sullivan's trusted. So they can get legal documents set up for the family.

(Lois's POV)

Lois watched as the new family all gathered together and it was obvious that love was shown all around. Also Lois couldn't help but think she have this soon with Bruce and little Oliver pretty soon. Bruce came back in with Oliver, Tim, and Cass. Finally the lawyer arrived and they got the meeting started. So Lois was there to support her cuz.

Lois: So cuz you ready to get this started?

Chloe: Yep Lo I am ready but it ok to call me Chloe around this lawyer because this is the same on who took care of my dad's business.

Lois: Cool.

(Chloe just gave her cousin a look and then started talking to the lawyer.)

Chloe: What so we have to sign?

Lawyer: Well Chloe we got the birth certificate right here all it needs to be is signed. As for Michael name change this document needs to be signed with all three signatures ok.

(The lawyer put the documents on the table and Chloe and Clark signed the birth certificate first. Then they signed with Michael on his name change. Also she signed them as Chloe Sullivan Kent because that is who she was at heart.)

Chloe: So Michael you are now known to the world as Christopher Michael Sullivan Kent what do you think?

Michael: I think it cool because I still get to honor the family name. What about you do you have to keep changing your name?

Chloe: Yep but I get to keep my name because it my Kryptonian name. Anyway look how I signed the two documents and that is who I really am no matter what the world knows me as.

(Michael took a look and just smiled and then Clark came over and joined them.)

Clark: Now that is taken care of let get to other things like Chloe and I planning our Earthly wedding.

Chloe: Yep the sooner the possible but I think a double wedding would be a great idea.

Lois: Oh cuz I was just about to suggest that.

Clark: This is just like high school all over again.

Chloe: Oh except Lana was my culprit but I bet she be willing to be our maid of honor.

Lois: You know what I think that is great idea.

Clark: I'll think I will take the kids and join Bruce and Oliver leaving you two to the planning.

(Clark just gave Chloe a kiss and then took Lara and Chris to join Bruce, Oliver, and Tim while Cass joined the girls. Lastly the lawyer was shown out by the boys and the boys went to do their bonding.)

Several hours later the Kent's made it back to Metropolis in the Watchtower. Once they got into the Watchtower they were greeted by Donna, Kyle, Lana, and Pete who showed them the new nursery for Lara. Finally everyone left leaving the Kent's to ponder the day. So Clark and Chloe took Lara and Michael to bed and then went to bed themselves.

_Chapter 38: The Double Wedding_

(Lori's POV)

Two months later and it was the event of a lifetime Lori Lake (a.k.a. Chloe Sullivan) was finally getting the man of her dreams that she knew he was from the moment they met. Also of all the things to happen she was doing a double wedding with Lois who was getting married to Bruce Wayne. Another reason was Sullivan Industries name changed to Kent Industries and was flourishing. Now Lori was panicking hoping this wedding goes off without a hitch.

Lori: I just hope this doesn't turn out like my wedding to Jimmy?

Lois: Relax it won't you and Smallville have been through too much not to have this happen. Besides Smallville and I were never a good match we were just better off as friends.

Lori: Are you saying that there is no competition when it comes to me.

Lois: Exactly baby cuz. Anyway I am little nervous myself with Bruce.

Lana: Anybody would be intimidated marring someone like Bruce Wayne but he is a good man.

Lucy: Hey everybody looked at me crazy when I was marring Bart Allen so I know what you mean.

Lori: Hey female on the side of Bruce Wayne I basically a multi-billionaire like him when my dad died. Anyway let's get this started although technically Clark and I are already married.

(Lucy and Lana helped Lori and Lois finishing getting ready.)

Five minutes later the brides with their maids of honor into the hall to meet General Sam Lane to walk them down the aisle. Also Lori had asked the General to take her down the aisle because he really was her uncle and he was more than willing to do it. The general would be walking his daughter down the aisle at the same time. Finally they met the general and waited for the ceremony to start. So they also wondered how the men where fairing in this scenario.

(Clark's POV)

Clark stood there at the altar waiting for the ceremony to start. Also he looked over to Bruce who was just as nervous as him waiting for his bride. Another reason is Clark could not believe how far Chloe and him have come to get to this point. So they been through so much together and their love had survived. Also he looks over to his best man the best friend he had since elementary school Pete Ross who is happily to his ex Lana Lang and then takes a look at Bruce's best man who is his adoptive son Richard Grayson. Then the music starts for the ceremony to start with the flower girl, followed by the bride's maids and grooms men, and then it was the maids of honor, and finally the brides. So he and Bruce look towards the general with each of the brides on either side. Then the priest starts with the introductions.

Priest: Who gives these women to these men?

Sam: I do General Samuel Lane give my niece Lori Lake to Clark Kent and then give my daughter Lois Lane to Bruce Wayne.

(Then Clark and Bruce walk down taking the hands of their brides to guide them to the altar. Once they are at the altar everyone sits down for the ceremony to start.)

Priest: Ladies and gentlemen we are gathered here to join these men and these women in holy matrimony. Now these couples have been through a lot to get to here. Now if anyone is against any one of these unions speak now or forever hold your peace.

(They waited for a few minutes and then continued the ceremony.)

Priest: Since no one is against these unions the couples have decided to forgo traditional vows and share their own.

Bruce: Lois Lane I never thought I find anyone like you again when I lost my first wife Dinah Lance my heart was broken but then you came in mended my heart. Also my Oliver found a new person to admire at a young age and I am grateful to have you in my life.

Lois: Bruce Wayne I never thought I find love again after my failed marriage but then I found you through my cousin and I never been happier. I love Oliver like my own and I love you.

Priest: Now for Clark and Lori to share their vows.

Clark: Lori you were right all those years ago when you said that you were the woman of my dreams masquerading as my best friend. I never thought that statement to be true but it turn out to be true. Also you have been with me through the good times and bad times with your unconditional support and love. So everything we have been through it was worth the wait,

Lori: Clark I knew you were the one for me every since we met in the eighth grade when you showed me around the school in a new town. To think a big city girl moving to the middle of nowhere I meet the man of my dreams. Throughout the years our friendship grew from being best friends to something more that is undeniable. I love you and I always have so this is definitely worth the wait.

Priest: Now Lois and Lori will you please take the rings from Oliver and Chris and repeat after me with this ring I the wed.

(Lois and Lori took the rings and then repeated.)

Lois: Bruce Wayne with this ring I the wed.

Lori: Clark Kent with this ring I the wed.

Priest: Now Bruce and Clark will you please to the same.

(Bruce and Clark took the rings and repeated)

Bruce: Lois Lane with this ring I the wed.

Clark: Lori Lake with this ring I the wed.

Priest: Now I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Bruce Wayne and Mr. and Mrs. Clark Kent you may now kiss the brides.

(Bruce grabbed Lois and kissed her with all the passion he had. While Clark took Lori dipping her into the most passionate kiss he had been waiting to do for years.)

When the kissing was down the grooms gabbed the bride's hands and led them out of the chapel. Once out of the chapel they headed to the respective limousines and the limos drove them off to the reception. Finally on the way there they had Clark and Chloe talked.

Clark: So Chloe Ann Sullivan Kent you are now officially a Kent what does it feel like?

Chloe: A dream come true Clark Jerome Kent and I could not be happier.

Clark: Me too I have been waiting for this a long time. Let me tell you Chloe Sullivan I have been in love with you a long time and never plan on letting you go again.

(Chloe just smiled and kissed him while they continued toward the reception.)

The limousine pulled up in front of the reception hall dropping the new couples off. Also the announcement was made that they arrived. Finally the reception started and everyone was having a great time. So here they are enjoying the rest of the night.

(Pete and Lana's POV)

Pete and Lana could not be happier for Clark and Lori (a.k.a. Chloe) it was about time. Also Pete knew that it was only a matter of time when his best friend realized that Chloe was the one for him. Also he looks at his wife and could not believe how far she has become realizing that Chloe was the one prefect for Clark. Finally it was time for toast to be made to the happy couples. So Pete decided to go first making a toast to Clark and Lori.

Pete: Ladies and gentlemen I like to make a toast to the new Mr. and Mrs. Clark Kent.

(Pete just looked over to Clark and Lori knowing what they were thinking and continued.)

Pete: As long as I have known the two I always thought it was crazy that they never made a move before now because back then they were and are perfect for each other. All I can say it about time.

Lana: I have to agree with my husband about that I even saw it and I dated the groom but no hard feelings are I have. It is about time and I hope you two have a long and happy life together.

(Lana sat down next to her husband looking over toward Clark and Lori just laughing and then Lori whispered something in his ear. Then it was time for the toast to Bruce and Lois made by Dick and Lucy.)

Dick: I like to make a toast to my adoptive father and his new bride.

(Bruce and Lois were paying attention now.)

Dick: Bruce you took me under your wing when I was nine and I will never forget that. Also back then I never thought of you to get married then I met your first wife Dinah Lance and that all changed. Now I see you with Lois and I see the same spark that you had with Dinah and could not be happier to call her my new step mother. Here to Mr. Mrs. Bruce Wayne.

(Everyone clapped and then Lucy.)

Lucy: I could not be happier for my older sister and prouder. I know I haven't been around much growing up but I have seen the woman she has become respected reporter, cousin, and friend. Here to the happy new couple.

(Now the general made a toast to the two couples.)

The General: I could not be happier for my niece and my daughter those two since they were little always got into trouble together but always had fun. Who would have thought that my niece's passion would rub off on my daughter now they are both respected and married to good men. Husbands take care of them or I have the whole military on you two like that. Here to the two happy couples.

(Then he sat back down and the reception continued.)

After the toast it was time to cut the cake. Lois and Lori had the same thought with the cake and had a little fun smearing it over the faces of their husbands. Then Bruce and Clark had a little payback for the two. Also after the cake and the couples got cleaned up it was time for the first dance as a couple. Clark and Lori song was, _'Prefect Memory by Remy Zero.'_ Then Bruce and Lois song was, _I Knew I Loved You by Savage Garden.'_ Finally time came for the father daughter dance and the general dance with Lois and then Lori before it was time to end the ceremony. So they ended the reception came and both couples headed off to their separate honeymoons the Kents in Hawaii and the Waynes in Tahiti.

* * *

**Ok here is the latest addition and one more part to go after this one. So please review or just enjoy.**


	14. Chapter 14

Destiny

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the characters presented in this story. The rights belong to DC Comics and Warner Brothers.

Rating: K+

Pairings: Chloe (Cassie) /Clark, Lois/Bruce, Donna/Kyle, Dick/Barbra, and Dick/Donna

Summary: The events of the life after Chloe Sullivan decision to stay with Davis Bloom caused a lot of lives to change and Chloe has to live with the consequences. Clark Kent is dead so that means Chloe Sullivan no longer exists but some things lead her to the destiny she was chosen to do.

Destiny: Part 14

_Chapter 39: Ten Years Later_

(Chloe's POV)

Chloe and Barbra were sitting in the Watchtower looking over the information they just received on this new enemy that arrived on the scene. This new enemy was the brother of none other than Lex Luthor and Chloe semi remembered him from her teen years. Also she was under the impression that he was harmless but she was wrong. Finally she remembered a stunt he tried to pull and it almost cost Lana the Talon. So here she was talking to Barbra but still keeping an eye of the other heroes in the warehouse.

Chloe: Oracle this does not look good because Lucas Luthor is turning out to be just like his father and brother.

Barbra: Watchtower I know but I thought you said he was harmless.

Chloe: I know I did but then I just remembered something that happened way back then.

Barbra: What is it?

Chloe: He tried to pull a stunt exactly like this that almost cost Lana the business she was in partnership with Lex. You see he came into town to reconnect with his father because he was in some trouble we thought he was no threat. Then time went by and his father favored him over Lex as the favorite son. Anyway it backfired and Lex retaliated leaving Lucas to disappear again. Now it seems he resurfaced and wants payback.

Barbra: Wow it seems that he got in line was Ra's al Ghul that is not good. Anyway we got to see what the plan is.

Chloe: Oracle I know but this as much as a guessing game as it is.

(Just then they are interrupted by some of Ra's men who had gotten in when they were not paying attention. Attack them while the kids are watching but Chloe sends them to their rooms.)

Chloe: Chris take the other three go to your room and lock it.

Chris: Chloe I want to help.

Chloe: Don't argue with me if you want to help protect them in your room now.

(Chris picked up Jimmy and then Martha and Lara followed him to his room. Chloe turned around to see that Oracle is down. The men left and Chloe made contact with the others before she passed out due to blue Kryptonite.)

Within minutes Clark takes Nightwing to the tower and then heads back to the scene. Nightwing get the blue Kryptonite out of the way for Watchtower to wake up and then moves to his injured wife. Finally Chloe goes get the kids and lets the family be. So Chris, Lara, and Chloe go to see what is up in the situation that Clark is involved in.

(Clark's POV)

Clark arrives back at the scene Donna holding her injured husband and the rest of hero fighting the soldiers. So Clark goes over and checks on Donna before he lends his assistance. Finally he hears his wife over the line asking what the situation is. So he answers her and also wonders how his family is doing.

Chloe: Kal what is the situation?

Clark: Chloe it was an ambush just like the Watchtower.

Chloe: Great who is down?

Clark: Kyle down and does not look so good. How are Barbra and Dick holding up?

Chloe: The situation with Barbra does not look good the injuries are pretty severe. Don't worry I am fine the kids are fine but hurry we are going need the support here.

Clark: Ok be there as soon I can and please check on Donna.

Chloe: Thanks Kal I love you

Clark: Chloe I love you too.

(Clark listen as Chloe switched to Donna's communicator as Chloe tried to reassure her.)

Chloe: Troia this is Watchtower how is Green Lantern doing?

Donna: Watchtower not so good.

Chloe: It looks like it could be the same thing that happened to Oracle. Do you think you can move him?

Donna: Yes why?  
Chloe: Get him to the Watchtower and we will assess the situation.

(Superman help Troia get Green Lantern situated in his arms then watched her fly off. Clark stayed a little longer until the coast is clear.)

Then Superman flew back to the Watchtower to join his family and friends. When he got there he saw that Chloe was back in normal dress and that the kids were near her. Also he went to change and then joined them in the area. Finally they awaited doctor's opinion on the stasis of Barbra and Kyle. Also Clark noticed the connection that Dick and Donna seemed to have it was much like him and Chloe connection.

(Donna's POV)

Donna still had her husband's head in her lap and was at a loss for words. Also she just sat there massaging his head while he seemed so peaceful in sleep. All of a sudden Donna was brought out her thoughts with a hand on her shoulder. Finally she looked up to see her friend Chloe sitting next to her. So Chloe relayed the information that the doctor said.

Donna: Chloe how is he?

Chloe: Not so good the doctor said the injuries are severe and he not going to last through the night.

Donna: That is what I was afraid of.

Chloe: Listen Donna I am truly sorry that I did not predict Lucas's as a threat.

Donna: Don't blame yourself Chloe you couldn't have known.

Chloe: That the thing I could have known because I met Lucas before. I could never have predicted that he got in Ra's al Ghul.

Donna: I know none of us could have predicted that move.

(Just then Kyle opened his eyes to see their faces.)

Kyle: Donna what is going on?

Donna: Kyle you been attacked pretty bad and there is nothing the doctors could do.

Kyle: Last thing I remember is being in that warehouse and a room of clones of Chloe. Anyway one attacked me and over powering me.

Chloe: Did you just say clones of me?

Kyle: Yes it seems they are Lucas's soldiers are clones of you. Anyway there was another room that Batman found and it was clones of Clark.

Chloe: That must mean the ones that attacked us here were the Clark clones.

Donna: Did you feel strange when you got near them?

Chloe: Yeah I did and I guess they have a blue Kryptonite in their make-up.

Kyle: Yeah and then your clones have green Kryptonite in their make-up.

Chloe: Thanks Kyle I let you two be.

(Chloe left Donna to talk to Kyle and then went over to Clark to warn him what is going on.)

It took another hour for Kyle to die in Donna's arms from his injuries. Then Donna went over to see how Dick and the kids where holding up with Barbra's stasis. Finally Donna went over to sit near the couch holding Jimmy who came over to sit on her lap. So everyone just waited for what was going to happen to Barbra.

(Dick's POV)

Dick could not believe he was their holding Barbra his wife who had been just a big part of his life. He remembered the first time he met Barbra was when she volunteered to be his babysitter when he was nine years old. Also from that time their relationship grew from friendship to love that last a long time. Now he could not believe that he might lose her. Finally he thought about his friend who was sitting there with Jimmy on her lap and Martha right next to her and he is grateful for Donna. So here they are waiting with the Kent's on what is going to happen.

Dick: Donna how is Kyle?

Donna: Passed away ten minutes ago.

Dick: Did he say what happened?

Donna: It seems that Lucas created clones of Chloe and Kal-El infusing them with their weakness.

Dick: So they were the intended targets.

Donna: I think they were the main intended targets but we were minor targets.

(Just then Dr. Leslie came in to share what is going on with Barbra. The doctored wished to speak to Dick in private and Dick wanted Donna there for support. So Clark and Chloe took Dick and Donna spots with the kids while they went to speak to the doctor in private. )

Dr. Leslie: Well Dick I wish I had better news.

Dick: She not going to live is she?

Dr. Leslie: I am afraid so but because of the paralysis it looks that way. However if she was not paralyzed she probably would have survived this thing.

Donna: How long do we have?

Dr. Leslie: Like with Kyle not long.

Dick: Thanks doctor.

(The doctor left and went to let the others know. Dick and Donna stayed behind for a few more minutes and then went out to join the others.)

Barbra woke up shortly after and said goodbye to her family and friends. Also she passed away a little while later in Dick's arms. So Dick got up and thanks Chloe and Clark for all their doing helping the family. Finally Chloe and Clark offered for them to stay at the Watchtower until things are settle with Kyle and Barbra's funeral. So everyone went to bed to face the next day.

_Chapter 40: Crossroads_

(Bruce's POV)

Bruce, Lois, and Oliver had flown in the next morning to attend the funerals of two of their friends. Also Bruce had a hard time convincing his wife to come because she had a fight with her cousin and they were not talking. Also it was taking a toll on Clark and Bruce so they decided they needed to work this out or the Justice League will form an intervention. Finally Bruce looks over at his wife and sees the concern she has for her cousin. So Bruce talks to her convincing her to go over to her cousin.

Bruce: Lois it is ok I stay with Oliver while you are there for your cousin.

Lois: Thanks Bruce but I don't know how much good it will do.

Bruce: I think she needs to know that family is there for her. Plus this fight is driving Clark and I crazy so please just go talk to her.

Lois: Well if it is driving Smallville crazy then it time to put it in the past.

(Lois kissed Bruce on the cheek and went over to her cousin and Clark. Once Lois went over to Clark and Chloe he saw Clark take the kids over to Bruce and Oliver so they could talk.)

Bruce: Clark how is Lori holding up?

Clark: I don't know because watching them die last night brought back memories of what happened to her first husband Jimmy Olsen. Anyway I also think it has something to do with the loss of her identity in Lori Lake so she is thinking of going back to Cassandra Sandsmark going back to her Greek roots.

Bruce: Well let's just hope Lois doesn't push her buttons. Do you know if she going to bring Wonder Woman back?

Clark: No I think she is staying with Watchtower because if Wonder Woman was ever going to come back I think Donna would take that honor.

Bruce: It does make sense that it would go to Donna because she earned it. Besides I hope when I die my son Richard Grayson will take the mantle of Batman.

Clark: Yeah I hope that happens too but I don't think it will be for a while. Let's just hope our wives work this out.

Bruce: I hope too we will just have to wait and see.

(The funeral continued and was soon closing up. Bruce also noticed that Lois and Chloe left to talk in private.)

After the funeral Bruce, Clark, Dick, Oliver Chris, Jimmy, Donna, Lara, and Martha all went out to get something to eat. While Bruce noticed that Lois and Chloe were in a heated conversation. Finally they just needed to pay attention to the ones who lost family members. So Bruce inquired what Dick and Donna were going to do now that their spouses are gone.

(Chloe's POV)

Chloe knew that Lois was going to come to her at the funeral but she was in no mood to talk. Also she knew that this strain with her cousin was taking a toll on her husband and her cousin husband. So in order to work in the future they needed to work this out. Finally she took her cousin aside after the funeral to talk. So Chloe started the conversation.

Chloe: Listen Lois I am sorry for what I said it just my life is not falling into place like it use to.

Lois: Chloe I am sorry to hear that but I sense there is something more that is bothering you.

Chloe: There is and it has to do with the Lori Lake identity and it just was confirmed last night with the death of Barbra Gordon Grayson and Kyle Rayner in the Watchtower. I just feel at a loss and I need a change.

Lois: Well cuz what type of change?

Chloe: Since I lost both my parents and there have been some holes in my mom's past I just don't feel connected to anything. Not that I don't love you and Lucy it just I don't feel connected to anyone right now.

Lois: Well I can understand with all you been through so what are you going to do?

Chloe: Well I was thinking of heading back to the Island of Themyscira to research my connection to Zeus the Greek god. Apparently the legend talk about the connection, also taking upon the name Cassandra Sandsmark again, and plus I like to Lara to see the island.

Lois: What does Clark think about this?

Chloe: Wait that is the first time I heard you refer to my husband as Clark in a long time. Anyway he is fine with it because he wants to take Chris to the fortress for a while because we need to teach our kids to learn to control their powers if we ever have a chance a Ra's and Lucas teaming up.

Lois: Well that sounds like a plan you know what it really does sound interesting. Anyway I wanted to tell you before our fight last week that Bruce and I expecting.

Chloe: Congratulations Lois that great news to hear. Anyway we better head back to the others I think I saw them at a restaurant across the street.

(So, Chloe and Lois headed to the restaurant to join the others for the meal.)

Once they got there their husbands were happy that they worked it out. Also Lois shared the news and then Dick and Donna announced their plans to join Chloe and Clark on their little vacation. Finally after the meal Clark and Chloe with the kids headed home. So Dick and Donna with his kids headed back to Gotham for the night until they meet up with Clark and Chloe the next day for the vacations.

(Clark's POV)

That night at the Watchtower Clark wrapped his arms around his wife's body because they just needed each other's comfort. Also the kids had gone to bed so it was just them up. So they talked like old times and enjoyed a movie. Finally they decided they needed to address the issue of what is going on between Dick and Donna. So here they are just like old times.

Clark: Hey Chlo how you holding up?

Chloe: As well as can be expected. You would think after all the death we experienced in our lives it gets easier to see people go.

Clark: I know I still have trouble at times but it part of life. Also I just glad I don't have to bear the hardships alone.

Chloe: I do too who would have thought that a simple meteor infection would bring my soulmate to me in alien.

Clark: I know life and it irony, just look at Dick and Donna and you see us years ago.

Chloe: I know and I wonder what is going on with that?

Clark: I don't know but I am glad that they agreed to come with us.

Chloe: Me too.

Clark: Come on let's go to bed and have a little fun.

(Clark just scooped up his wife in his arms and speed off to the bedroom.)

He kissed his wife and closed the door. Also they made love for hours and then fell asleep in each other's arms. Also they knew it was going to be a little while before they see each other before the vacation. Finally they just fell asleep having peaceful dreams. So Chloe and Clark were starting a new chapter in their lives as Cassandra Sandsmark-Kent and Clark Kent.

(Dick's POV)

Meanwhile in Gotham Dick was sitting in his living room with one of his oldest friends. Also he did not know what he would do if Donna wasn't with him. So he was waiting for Donna to come out after reading Jimmy a story before he fell asleep. Finally after about ten minutes Donna headed back into the living room joining Dick. So Dick started to ask what she thinks of the trip talking with friends.

Dick: So Donna what do you think of the Kents inviting us to go along with them?

Donna: I think it is a great idea but I am a little concerned about their motives.

Dick: I would not worry about it too much I just sure they have good intentions on what they have planned. Also I never have seen anyone take another person death so hard.

Donna: If you have been through half of what she has been through in her life you will understand why she takes things so hard.

Dick: Would this apply to the legend you told me about?

Donna: Mostly I guess we will find out more on the trip with the kids.

Dick: Yeah I am actually kind of excited about that taking Jimmy with me with Clark and Chris. Also I am sure Martha will have fun on the island with you, Chloe, and Lara.

Donna: I know and I will teach her the origin of where her mother picked Oracle for her identity.

Dick: I am sure she will love that. Anyway Donna you can have the guest room for tonight and then will pack meeting the Kents tomorrow.

(Donna hugged Dick and the headed to the guest room.)

Dick just watched Donna leave and then pondered his life with Barbra. So after pondering he finally went to bed. Finally somewhere in the middle of the night he had a nightmare but apparently he was not the only one because somehow Donna joined him to have some comfort. So he fell back asleep with his arms around Donna knowing that she will be there no matter what.

_Chapter 41: Heritage _

(Cassie's POV)

The island of Themyscira was just as beautiful as she remembered it when she first woke up after helping Donna. Also now that she is back after twenty years it still had the same beauty. Also Lara her daughter was just as amazed with the sight as she was and started asking questions. Finally Hippolyta approached greeting the two and asking why are they here. So Hippolyta was pleased and concerned about the visit.

Cassie: Hippolyta I know that look what is it?

Hippolyta: I am just curious about this visit after so many years Cassie.

Cassie: Well I am here for two reasons. The first one being Chloe's connection to Zeus. The second one is for my daughter Lara to learn the ways of the Amazons.

Hippolyta: Well as you know you and your family is always welcome. May I ask who the father is?

Cassie: It applies to the legend of the two saviors of the man's world. It is Kal-El last son of Krypton. So that part came true but I still need to find out about the connection with Zeus.

(Hippolyta turned to Lara to finally meet her and guide around the island.)

Hippolyta: Lara it good to finally meet you and you look so much like your mother.

Lara: It nice to finally meet someone that my mother talks about so often Queen Hippolyta.

Cassie: You know what you may call her Lyta it easier Lara Moira Kent.

Hippolyta: You mother's right you can call me Lyta it so much easier. Hey Cassie her middle name sounds familiar I think I knew Moira Lane while I was in the man's world.

Cassie: You knew my mother Moira Lane but how?

Hippolyta: When I was Wonder Woman and I helped out your mother who was a teenager back then. Also I noticed something special about your mother and I wondered if the legend applied to her. Then after several years I came back to the island I realized that the legend would apply to her child.

Cassie: Ok that makes sense because I never got to know that much about my other because of the arrival of the Kal-El the last son Krypton or as I know my husband Clark Kent.

Hippolyta: So that why you want to find out more about the connection you have with Zeus. Anyway I thought I saw Donna with another girl here why is that?

Cassie: One of our enemies attacked us and ended up killing Martha Grayson's mother and Donna Troy husband. Also Donna is good friends with Martha's father and they needed this vacation as much as we needed.

Hippolyta: I will talk to Donna and take Lara so you can go to the library and find what you need.

Cassie: Thank you and Lara have fun you know I am proud of you.

(Cassie gave Lara a hug and then Hippolyta before they walked off to talk with Donna and Martha.)

Five minutes later Cassie was in the library starting her research on Zeus. After another five minutes Cassie needed to head to the restroom to throw up. Also that her think that maybe she is pregnant and she could not wait to tell Clark. Finally for now she needed to focus on what the connection is with Zeus because if it was anything like Davis Bloom connection it is not a good thing. So here she was enjoying the start of the connection.

(Donna's POV)

Donna arrived in the library two hours after Cassie arrived in there. Also Donna noticed that Cassie looked like she was not faring well. Much to her dismay Cassie noticed that Donna was not doing so well herself. Finally Donna grabbed the book she was looking for to help Martha. So she went to sit down across from Cassie and they could finally talk.

Donna: Hey Cassie I noticed that you are not looking so good.

Cassie: Donna I can say the same about you. I think that I might be pregnant again not that I am complaining I will enjoy it.

Donna: That good news because I am pregnant too and I was going to tell Kyle after the whole mess a couple days ago.

Cassie: Oh I am sorry you never got a chance to tell him but I am proud his legacy is living on. Anyway I been meaning to ask what is going on between you and Dick?

Donna: Nothing is going on we have been just good friends for a long time.

Cassie: Come on don't play that card with me because Clark and I were the same way for a long time and there has to be something more.

Donna: I would have thought that in past but now I do not know. We have had our loves I mean with Terry Long and the child I lost with him long ago and now I don't want a repeat of that with Kyle and losing his child too.

Cassie: I can't imagine what you have gone through because I never lost a child with someone I love but I have lost a husband.

Donna: Yeah I heard that but what exactly happened?

Cassie: Well that is the reason Barbra helped me create the identity of Cassandra Sandsmark. You see it all started when I found out I was Kryptonite infected, then got infected by Brainiac bringing Doomsday into the picture, and his human for Davis Bloom who I thought was good guy. Anyway I married Jimmy Olsen because of Brainiac and then Davis came to me saying he and I have a connection. Also it seemed the my Kryptonite power seemed to keep the beast at bay for a while but when I ran off with him the beast was getting stronger so Clark came up with the plan to split him from the beast with black kryptonite and when Davis finally woke up in the Watchtower which Jimmy was giving as a wedding present Davis killed Jimmy in front of my eyes. Finally with whatever energy Jimmy had left he stopped Davis from killing me because my motive for going with him was to protect Clark. So that is when Clark turned away from humanity and I started losing my memory because of the black kryptonite.

Donna: That is when I found you shortly after that incident. Now I see why you don't want a similar thing to happen between Dick and me.

Cassie: Yes but I am not pushing you into anything because Dick needs time to grieve.

Donna: But time is probably not what we have if Ra's and Lucas have something to do about it.

Cassie: I am just saying you need all the friends you can get if we are going to get through this.

Donna: I understand but I also love Dick and have for a long time. Anyway I just promised to help with the kids for now especially Martha for losing her mother so young.

(Cassie just smiled continued reading and Donna started reading.)

Also Donna noticed every once in a while Cassie would get up throwing up and then coming back. Then it was her turn to do the same thing. Also Donna thought that their kids probably become good friends if they got close. Finally they finished reading and decided to head outside to see Lara and Martha sparing learning skills. So after watching Lara and Martha they convinced Cassie and Donna to show a match like the old times.

(Kal-El's POV)

Meanwhile Kal-El and guests were at the fortress talking and so the kids could learn more about Kryptonian heritage. Also Kal-El wanted to talk to Dick about where he heard of the Kryptonian myth about Nightwing. Finally he also wanted to talk to his father about what they could do to stop the clone Lucas created. So here they were in the fortress but before anyone could speak they were greeted by Jor-El.

Jor-El (AI): Greeting Kal-El, Lor-El, and friends what brings you to the fortress?

Kal-El: We are here to seek some information that will help us with a couple of new enemies. Also Lor-El is having a little trouble controlling his powers and needs a place to focus. As for Dick Grayson and Jimmy Grayson they are friends and wish to learn more about Krypton.

Jor-El (AI): Very well Kal-El they are free to looks around the fortress and get the information you need.

(Jor-El just let them be and Kal-El went over to the others to show them where they are going to be.)

Kal-El: Lor-El I want you to be near Jimmy as he learns of Kryptonian ways so go on to the crystal.

(Kal-El just watched Lor-El take five year old Jimmy Grayson to side room to learn about Kryptonian culture. Then Kal-El took Dick aside to spare and have some good bonding time.)

Clark: Come on Dick let's head to the sparing room.

Dick: There is a sparing room in this place.

Clark: Not originally but I recently added it after all the rebuilding of this place since it first appeared.

Dick: How many time has this place been rebuilt because this a magnificent place?

Clark: Let's just say four times and the first time is when I found out Chloe knew my secret.

Dick: I have been meaning to ask you how long have you and Chloe known each other?

Clark: I tell you more in the sparing room.

(They headed into the sparing room and then started sparing doing Martial Arts techniques.)

Clark: To answer your question I have known Chloe since the eighth grade. I was assigned to show her around the school the first day.

Dick: That is amazing I see your bond is as strong as ever.

Clark: True but it hasn't always been that way because it took me to realize what she meant to me for her to stage her death. When she got her memories back I did everything I can not to lose her again. So what is going on between you and Donna not that I saying you didn't love Barbra but I see you finding love again in Donna?

Dick: Well Donna and I met while working on the Teen Titans keeping a tight friendship but never acted upon a little bit of attraction we had. With Barbra I knew her a long time being my first crush and even Batgirl but in one way or another she was never attainable until it was something you said that made her realize not to lose me.

Clark: That funny because that was just after I discovered Chloe staged her death and I had lost her. You never know when life gives you a second chance.

(Clark and Dick finished sparring and then Clark collected his information while Dick went over the Kryptonian myth based on Nightwing. Finally they went to check on the kids to see how they were doing.)

A couple hours they gathered the information. Also they headed out of the fortress heading to the island of Themyscira to meet up with the girls. Finally when they arrived they noticed that a show was going on with the sparing. So Clark went over to see what is going on and he saw his wife fighting the queen looking pretty good.

(Hippolyta's POV)

Hippolyta rarely sparred but wanted to spar Cassie because if she had anything of her mother's spirit with in her she be a worthy opponent. Also after some time she was not wrong Cassie could spar with the best of the Amazons. So remembering the first time she came to the island to now she has grown a lot. Finally she sensed that they had some new visitors watching so they kept up the show. So Hippolyta tried to distract Cassie to see if she could get the upper hand.

Hippolyta: Cassie it looks like we have some new visitors watching the show?

Cassie: I know but I am not going to lose my focus because on visitor did that to me when I first sparred with Donna after losing my memory. Besides I could not pass up the challenge you gave me.

Hippolyta: Very well you are your mother's daughter after I taught her she fought me once.

Cassie: I think my dad told me about that when I was three. Also he said it was one of the most amazing things he had seen.

Hippolyta: Yes I remember meeting your father after that Gabriel Sullivan right how is he?

Cassie: He passed away 15 years ago in fact my son Chris Kent is actually my brother Michael Sullivan.

Hippolyta: Sorry to hear about that Gabriel Sullivan was a great man but it looks like you and Chris are doing well for yourselves.

Cassie: We are and I got Clark, Lara and other friends to thank for that.

Hippolyta: Yes you do and you proven yourself as a worthy Amazon. As for your daughter Lara she is worthy too but she has to prove herself as does Martha. Did you find out about your connection to Zeus?

Cassie: Yes I did and I must say it interesting seeing why I was picked as a champion for him. IF you are saying what I think you are saying is that you wish for them to become champions.

Hippolyta: Yes that is what I am saying but I think we should stop before you throw up again.

Cassie: I think that is a good idea and it has been an honor fighting you.

(They shook hands and then Cassie went to throw up with Clark right behind her. All of a sudden Hippolyta noticed that Donna was not feeling all right herself and then noticed Dick with her so she went over to join them.)

Hippolyta: Donna my daughter are you all right?

Donna: Yes mother as you can see I am pregnant like Cassie is and the baby is Kyle's so I am happy about that.

Dick: Donna did Kyle know before he died?

Donna: No because I found out that day and was going to tell him after the whole incident.

Dick: You know Donna this is a miracle after the whole thing with Terry and your first kid. You know I am there for you and the kid if you need anything.

Donna: Thanks Dick and I know.

(Then Cassie and Clark come over also Hippolyta noticed the smile on his face. They all left to get something to eat.)

They had dinner and stayed the night so tomorrow the girls could earn their stasis of champions. Also after the girls became champions they would head back to Metropolis. Once in Metropolis Cassie and Donna were diving Clark and Dick crazy but they were having a great time. Cassie experienced the Kryptonian typical pregnancy and it was her first one. Donna had an Amazon pregnancy forgot what it was like. Finally on the same day Cassie and Donna gave birth to two beautiful boys. So Cassie, Clark, Chris, Lara welcomed Jonathan Gabriel Kent and Donna married Dick before the birth of Kyle Bruce Grayson brother to Martha and Jimmy.

Shortly after they gave birth the Justice League defeated Ra's and Lucas. With all the information they gained and the Kent foundation combined with the Grayson foundation. Finally the families went on to live for generations and centuries. So the legend continued for generations.

* * *

**Here is a new part it jumps ten years into the future but it is the second to last part of the story. The next part will be the epilogue part in the 31 century with the two families. Please review.**


	15. Chapter 15

Destiny

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the characters presented in this story. The rights belong to DC Comics and Warner Brothers.

Rating: K+

Pairings: Chloe/Clark, Dick/Donna, Kara/Michael, Lara/Rokk, Irma/Kyle, and Diana/Jonathan

Summary: The events of the life after Chloe Sullivan decision to stay with Davis Bloom caused a lot of lives to change and Chloe has to live with the consequences. Clark Kent is dead so that means Chloe Sullivan no longer exists but some things lead her to the destiny she was chosen to do.

Destiny: Part 15

_Chapter 42: The 31__st__ Century_

(Chloe's POV)

That is right after all Chloe Sullivan has been through she's back to being Chloe Sullivan and now it Sullivan Kent. Also the year is 3009 and a lot has happened much like Chloe her little brother Michael went back to Michael Vale Sullivan but kept his Kryptonian name Lor-El. Also he was becoming quite the hero much like Chloe and Clark who were still Watchtower and Superman. Now she was sitting in her office at the Daily Planet because she was the editor of the paper now. So she was just waiting on for the person she interview and it five minutes late. Finally the person shows up and she finishing something up on the computer.

Linda: Mrs. Chloe Sullivan Kent sorry that I am late I got held up saving someone.

Chloe: That is ok Linda Danvers please sit down I will be with you in a minute.

(Linda went over to sit but also noticed the pictures of familiar people that she had not seen in a long time.)

Linda: So it is true what they say in the history books about Clark Kent and Chloe Sullivan Kent. I can't believe it about my cousin and his best friend.

(All of a sudden Chloe looked up from what she was doing and instantly recognized that Linda was none of the than Kara.)

Chloe: I should have known that Linda Danvers was none of other than Kara Zor-El my husband's cousin.

(Chloe got up and gave her a hug then had Kara close the door to answer any questions she has.)

Linda: Chloe what I don't understand is how you survived this long?

Chloe: It a long story but it has to do with your cousin coming to Earth and none other than the Luthors themselves.

Linda: Well so is it true that the Watchtower and Superman killed all the Luthors?

Chloe: Yes and no, Lex killed his father Lionel and the heroes killed Lex but Lucas was another story. So have you figured out who is Watchtower yet Supergirl?

Linda: Well I figured that out when I discovered Lara who is the Oracle reminded me of someone which was you and then figured it can only be one person that is you.

Chloe: Lara is such a mini-me as Kal states it and it scary some times. As for me I was Watchtower first then Wonder Woman and then back to Watchtower and I plan on staying that way.

Linda: So the name changes are true?

Chloe: Yes they are true after Lex fired me from the Daily Planet first time he branded the name of Chloe Sullivan in journalism, the whole Doomsday fiasco which was mostly my fault caused me to lose my memories with black Kryptonite so I changed my identity to Cassandra Sandsmark, then Cassandra's hero identity got branded a public enemy so I was Lori Lake, then I felt like losing my identity so I went back Cassandra Sansmark up until recently I am back to Chloe Sullivan. So that my story. As for the interview don't worry about it you got the job because I remember when you first worked here under the name I created.

Linda: Thanks I have been meaning to ask: what is your relationship with my boyfriend Michael Vale Sullivan?

Chloe: He is my little half brother who parents died when he was six year old so Clark and I raised him. Anyway for the powers he is part Kryptonian so don't worry about him revealing your secret. So Kara I was not aware that you came back to Earth until Supergirl showed up at the Legion last week. How long have you been back on Earth?

Linda: A week and I instantly met your little brother.

Chloe: Geez us Sullivans can't resist the house of El or the Kent charm. Anyway I better get back to work and I see you tonight for dinner at the Kent farm. You can head down stairs and meet with Michael because you are partners now.

(Linda got up headed out the door after saying goodbye and Chloe just smiled.)

After Kara left never in a million years Chloe would have thought that she see Kara again. Also then she called Clark because she had to tell him that Linda Danvers is none other than his cousin. Finally she also had to tell him that Michael is like his sister in the Kent charm. So she finally took a break and called her husband to give him the news.

(Clark's POV)

Clark was at the farm fixing up some things while he was taking a break from writing his book. Also he could not be more proud of his children and wife living there dreams. First off there was Michael who was working at the Daily Planet in investigative reporting who took after his sister so much who happened to be his wife Chloe, then there was his miracle daughter created by Lex with his and Chloe's DNA who worked at the Isis Foundation, and finally there was Jonathan the youngest who worked at the Gotham Gazette as an investigative reporter. All of a sudden he was brought out of his thoughts by his cell phone ringing so he grabbed it and answered it to hear the voice of his wife.

Chloe: Geez Kent lost in your thoughts again.

Clark: You know me to well Chlo. What do I owe the pleasure of this call?

Chloe: You never guess who I just hired today?

Clark: What why would I want to know?

Chloe: Remember the cousin you had we thought we never see again?

Clark: What Kara but how?

Chloe: Our suspicions about Supergirl were right she is your cousin and she goes by the identity of Linda Danvers.

Clark: Michael's girlfriend the Linda Danvers.

Chloe: That the one us Sullivan's can't resist the Kent charm. Anyway I wanted to give you a heads up before she surprises us at dinner tonight with Michael.

Clark: Thanks Chloe I love you.

(Clark then closed his cell phone after saying goodbye to his wife.)

Then Clark headed out of the barn to fix some more things before Kara came over. Also he grabbed some old pictures to show Kara of the time was here a long time ago. Finally he kept his mood happy and that life could not be better. So he decided to surprise his wife in her office for some time together.

(Linda's POV)

Linda headed to Michael's office she could not believe that they became partners. As she made it to the office she just stood at the door watching Michael seeing that he had little quirks that his sister had. Then she walked in to the office surprising him. So they talked and she shared the news that she is his new partner.

Linda: Michael Vale Sullivan why did you not tell me your older sister was none other than Chloe Sullivan Kent and Watchtower for that matter?

Michael: Well Linda it kind of slipped my mind and I was going to tell you. Wait a minute how do you know Chloe and Clark Kent?

Linda: Because my real name is Kara Zor-El and I am the biological cousin of Kal-El. You see like Kal-El I was sent to Earth by my parents as a protector for young Kal-El but my ship was submerged under water and I was in suspended animation for a while. When I came out of suspended animation Kal-El was grown and Chloe helped me create the identity of Kara Kent cousin of Clark Kent. Anyway I lost my memory due to Brainiac and was trapped in the Phantom Zone for a while until Lois and Clark got me out and then I went in search for Kandor found it and stayed there until I came back a week ago. So that is how I know them.

Michael: Wow no wonder my sister said from the beginning that her life was complicated ever since she met Clark. Anyway what are you doing here?

Linda: Well I was just hired as your new partner by your sister. I worked here when I first came here so I figured I get my old job back.

Michael: Oh this is great I get to work with my girlfriend as a hero and under my secret identity. Anyway how did Chloe take the news we are dating?

Linda: Typical Chloe fashion from what I remember and she has no problem with it. Anyway let's get to work so I can see my cousin faster tonight.

(Michael just pointed at the empty desk in his office and Linda got everything settled.)

Linda could not be happier she finally fitted in on Earth. Also she loved being close to family but there were some things that were still some things bothering her. Finally she figured that she will ask Clark and Chloe tonight. So here she was starting her new life with family and heroes.

(Chloe's POV)

Chloe could not believe the day she was having but it was great to see Kara again and great to know that Clark had more family around. This past week they had all been busy and she was looking forward to tonight hanging out with friends and family at the farm. Also over the years there were only four surviving members of the Justice League it was Watchtower, Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman as for the latter two Dick Grayson was Batman and Donna Troy Grayson was Wonder Woman. That left the four members kids to form the Legion of Super Heroes. Clark and Chloe's kids took the mantles of Michael being Nightwing, Lara was Oracle, and Jonathan was Superboy while Kyle Grayson was Green Latern and Diana Grayson was Troia after her mother including the three that save Chloe in the past Rokk Krinn as Cosmic Boy, Garth as Aqualad, and Irma Ardeen as Saturn Girl. So here she was ponder her good mood when strong hands wrapped around her waste in the office.

Chloe: Clark what do I owe the pleasure of this visit not that I don't mind?

Clark: I just wanted to surprise my wife and also sneak a peek at my cousin.

Chloe: That is a good excuse and I paired her with Michael by the way.

Clark: I am sure Michael is ecstatic.

Chloe: He is and I can see it in his face. I was just about to take a break so we can head over to his office to see them.

(Chloe just grabbed Clark's hand leading him to Michael's office. They made it within minutes while Michael was explaining a lead he had on his latest article. Linda looked up to see her cousin and ran over giving him a big hug.)

Linda: Kal it good to see you?

Clark: I could say the same Kara. I thought I never see you again.

Linda: I could say the same but I thought it was time to head back after I found Kandor. Anyway What I was more surprised about was to see Chloe still alive.

Chloe: Not that I have not died but nothing really stick because of my Kryptonite infection.

Clark: That is true but I would not have it any other way.

Linda: You two never change it reminds me when I met you two in the 21st century. It is good to see you two so happy I just only hope I can find that now that I am back.

Chloe: Well I can say you are off to good start by picking my little brother Michael Vale Sullivan. Anyway we just wanted to stop by and say hi.

(Clark and Chloe left leaving Michael and Linda to talk. Also Chloe noticed the look in his eyes when he was listening what they are saying.)

Chloe: Clark what is it?

Clark: It just Kara read about what happened to Jimmy but she wants to know the whole story.

Chloe: I figured I will tell her tonight when they come over. I still miss him sometime but that whole situation made our bond grow stronger. Clark what are you smiling about?

Clark: It just that she is happy to see me so happy with you because Lana never made me this happy. Also she knew from the minute she met you that you were the one for me.

Chloe: Everybody's says that but I was glad you finally figured it out.

(Chloe just gave him a kiss and then they headed out to lunch for a while.)

After lunch Chloe headed back to the office and finished work for the day. Also she checked on Michael and Linda to see how they were doing. Finally she made it back to her office preparing for finishing early. So when the day was done she headed home to help Clark prepare for the little get together with friends and family.

_Chapter 43: Bludhaven Police Station_

(Donna's POV)

Around the same time in Bludhaven just outside of Gotham Donna Troy Grayson was sitting in her office pondering the things that happened to her in her and Dick's loves. After she lost Kyle Rayner he first husband she did not know what to do but her and Dick reconnected. Also Dick gained immortality two years after their marriage because she was not going to lose another husband when she was pregnant again so she threw him into the Lazarus pit to get healed so here he is. Dick was not happy with that at first but she told him she was pregnant and Dick wanted to be there for his kid. Also they lost Barbra's kids when Martha Jamie Grayson was 70 years old and Jimmy Grayson was 80 years old. As for the other two kids Kyle Bruce Grayson and Diana Lyta Grayson they are half immortal so they live longer. All of a sudden she was interrupted by Kyle who was bringing over his girlfriend to meet and possibly get a job here.

Donna: Kyle what do I owe this visit?

Kyle: Mom I like you to meet my girlfriend Irma Ardeen and was wondering if she can get a job in law enforcement.

Donna: Sure no problem and Kyle I need you to check out a lead we got on a leak in Grayson Industries.

Kyle: Sure no problem mom I see you around bye.

(Kyle just gave his mother a hug and then headed out leaving Irma to the interview.)

Irma: Donna it nice to meet you?

Donna: I can say the same but for a second there I thought you were Linda.

Irma: I know I get that a lot anyway Linda just got a job at the Daily Planet.

Donna: I am sure Chloe is having a ball with that and the fact she is dating Michael her younger brother.

Irma: So the history books are true that Chloe Sullivan is alive.

Donna: Yes they are true and how do you know about Chloe?

Irma: Well I was one of the Legion members that traveled back in time to help rid Chloe of Brainiac changing history. Anyway that machine we took out now is Brainiac 5.

Donna: The whole Doomsday incident. Anyway I take it you noticed that the Kent kids take after her and Clark.

Irma: Yeah Lara and Jonathan are so much like those two it is scary even heading into journalism like them. Also come to think of it Michael is that way too because I can tell he is Chloe's brother.

Donna: Yeah and by the way what is your experience with law enforcement?

Irma: Well I think I can handle it because it is not too much different than the Legion.

Donna: I sure you will do fine and you got the job. Report to Kyle your new partner when he gets back.

(Imra got up and shook her hand and then headed out.)

Also Donna just watched her leave and then made a call to her husband. Also she wanted to see how Dick was doing because it was the anniversary of Barbra's death. Finally her husband answered not in quite a good mood but Donna understood. So she just let him vent and also tell him the good news.

(Dick's POV)

Dick was at home in the Wayne Mansion because that is where he lived now. Also he heard the phone ring and knew that it was his wife checking on him. Also he just got finished talking to Clark and noticed his wife was not doing so well either because her first husband died in her arms today. Also Donna husband died too and it was not a good day for all of them. So they all be glad when they get together for the Kent's barbecue tonight in Metropolis.

Dick: Hey Donna how are you doing?

Donna: Hera I could say the same about you but as well as can be expected.

Dick: I know it seems that I just got finished talking to Clark and Chloe not doing so well either. Also he has family that showed up and Chloe hired her on the spot.

Donna: Yeah I know what you mean I just hired Kyle girlfriend Irma who seems to have a connection to Chloe's past.

Dick: Man the Kent's has one strange life but it has only their bond is stronger because of it. Anyway I just hope our life goes as great as them. So what is Irma like?

Donna: Nice and seems to keep Kyle happy. Anyway you will meet her tonight at the barbecue.

Dick: Will do. Have you heard from Diana today?

Donna: Not really I guess her and Jonathan are busy at the paper today. Anyway I just wanted to give you a heads up and will see you tonight.

Dick: Thanks Donna take care I love you.

(Dick hung up and then went back to work at the mansion.)

Dick could not believe how their life has come full circle. Also he never been prouder of her two kids Diana Barbra Grayson went into journalism and became good friends with Jonathan Gabriel Kent. As for Kyle Bruce Grayson he has followed in both his father's footsteps and is a responsible kid. Finally Dick went about his work waiting for the rest of his family to come home. So the day went about as usual but he went to make one visit to Barbra's grave.

(Irma's POV)

So Irma was waiting for Kyle to return to his desk and happened to see the pictures on his desk of everyone. Also she noticed a picture that she had not seen in a while but had a flashback to the day her, Garth, and Rokk saved Chloe. So she picked it up and then saw the one next to it realizing that Clark and Chloe's bond was an unbreakable bond. Also she noticed how tight knit the Grayson's and Kent's are. All of a sudden Kyle showed back up.

Kyle: So I take it the interview went well.

Irma: Sure did and my suspicions about the Kent's seem right.

Kyle: What you met the Kent's before?

Irma: Kyle do you remember what I told you about how I have lived a different history before?

Kyle: Yes that you, Garth, and Rokk have but what does that have to do with the Kent's?

Irma: Well it all goes back to the events of Brainiac infection of Chloe Sullivan and Doomsday the destroyer of Kal-El. We went back to get rid of Brainiac and kill it host but Clark was insistent that we do not kill Chloe who was the host. So we found another way to get rid of the Brainiac infection saving Chloe in the process and the rest of what happened is recorded in the history books.

Kyle: Well I guess you are excited to see them tonight at the barbecue.

Irma: Yeah I am so let's get to work before we have to go.

(Kyle just smiled and gave her a quick kiss before showing her the ropes.)

Later that day Donna stopped by to see how the new partners are doing. Also Donna told Kyle she was leaving early to prepare for tonight. Finally Kyle and Irma found they can work together in the regular life as well has as the hero life. So they had a great rest of the day before heading off to the barbecue.

(Linda's POV)

Meanwhile back in Metropolis at the Daily Planet Linda was finishing up for the day but noticed that Chloe had made it back to the office. Also she noticed that Chloe was heading her way. So she went to talk to her.

Linda: Chloe what do I owe this visit?

Chloe: I know you probably want to hear the whole story of what happened to Jimmy because the history of the incident has been vague.

Linda: Yes I want to know why?

Chloe: Do you mind if I close the door?

Linda: No go ahead.

(Chloe closed the door and then went to sit down relating the story.)

Chloe: Well it all happened with Brainiac infecting me after you got trapped in the Phantom Zone. Brainiac infection created this connection to the Ultimate Destroyer that was sent here to kill Kal-El. Anyway after I was set up by Lex who fired me at the Daily Planet getting captured by DDS which did not exist I met this paramedic called Davis Bloom. At the time I had just gotten engaged to Jimmy after I was rescued by Clark. Anyway Davis came to me for help him because I was working at Isis since Lana left. Davis warned me about he would have blackouts and not remember what happens during the time. Anyway it was the Beast or the Ultimate Destroyer would come out. Within that time I married Jimmy but that was part of Brainiac plan the Beast attacked the wedding injuring Jimmy in the process and Brainiac completely took over. So that was around the time Irma Aldeen, Rokk Krinn, and Garth all traveled to stop the host that would bring Doomsday to kill Superman. They freed me from Brainiac infection but it did damage to Jimmy and my marriage and we separated after he healed. Then I took measures to protect Clark so I ran off with Davis and with black Kryptonite split Davis and Doomsday. Finally Jimmy showed me his wedding present to me the Watchtower taking Davis and I to safety. So Davis woke up after I told Jimmy I did this all to protect Clark any after Davis heard the confession he killed Jimmy right in front of my eyes. The last part with what energy Jimmy had left killed Davis before Davis could kill me Jimmy died right in my arms confessing that he loved me.

Linda: Wow I can understand why you in is not recorded because it was one of the hardest parts of your life. Anyway I wanted to ask you why do I get this strange felling every time walk by the grave marker stating Henry James Olsen?

Chloe: Because Henry James Olsen is the Jimmy Olsen we knew and loved.

Linda: Thanks Chloe for sharing the story with me. I will see you later tonight.

(Chloe just got up and gave Linda a hug and left. After ten minutes Linda left the office to make a visit to Henry James Olsen's grave and pay her respects.)

Linda: Hey Jimmy it is Kara but I guess you probably know that because you have been watching over everyone. I just wanted to pay my respects to a dear friend and someone I really cared about. I loved you and I wanted you to know that. Anyway I wanted you to know that I have become a great hero along with your wife and friend Kal-El. Thanks for watching over me even when I did not know it. Bye Jimmy.

(Linda flew off and prepared for the nightly barbecue.)

An hour later Linda and Rokk arrived at the Kent Farm. Also she was amazed how Chloe and Clark kept it up after all these years. Finally she asked if there was anything she could help with. So she went to help while Rokk and Clark talked waiting for the other guest to arrive.

_Epilogue: Legion of Superheroes_

(Chloe's POV)

Chloe was in the kitchen at the time guest arrived first Kara came in and joined her. After another five minutes Donna, Irma, Lara, and Diana all joined her. So they all sat down and talked before taking the food out. Also first Chloe introduced Donna to Kara because they had not met yet.

Chloe: Donna Troy Grayson or Wonder Woman I like you to meet Kara Zor-El as Supergirl.

Donna: It nice to meet you Kara and I heard so much from my kids about Supergirl.

Kara: It is nice to meet you too and I take it Green Lantern and Troia are your kids.

Donna: Yes they are.

(Chloe let to the living room with Irma and Lara to leave the other three alone.)

Chloe: So Irma it good to see you again.

Irma: I could say the same because you are one special soul Chloe.

Lara: How is that?

Chloe: Lara remember when I told you about the time I was taken over by Brainiac well Irma along with Rokk and Garth saved me from Brainiac.

Lara: Oh yeah and it nice to put a face with the name.

Irma: I can see why people say you two are alike it like looking at a clone.

Chloe: Hey I can't help it but it is fun. Anyway let's go out and join the boys.

(Chloe, Irma, and Lara went out to join the boys.)

Chloe first let Irma and Lara leave first just watching the interaction between everyone. Also after about five minutes Chloe noticed the other three joined in. Finally Chloe went over to join Clark at the grill too see how the men are doing. So after five more minutes everybody gathered around the table.

(Dick's POV)

Dick can't remember a gathering this big since after Barbra and him got married. Also now that he has been with Donna for several centuries it just great to see his family doing so strong. Also he could not believe how far he has come since his life changed since he met Bruce centuries ago. All of sudden he was brought out of his thoughts by his wife.

Donna: Dick what are you thinking about?

Dick: Donna just about how blessed my life has been.

Donna: I agree with that all of us have come a long way.

Dick: That is true and there is more to come.

Donna: I know just look at our kids.

Dick: I still cannot believe that Diana dating Jonathan Kent who has turned out a lot like his father. As for Kyle Irma Aldeen seems perfect for him and Kyle seems very happy.

Donna: I know and our friends are waiting.

Dick: True because we need to make an announcement to the kids.

(Donna just grabbed Dick hand finally they joined everyone at the table.)

Before the announcement Dick and the others ate dinner. Also they enjoyed the view of the farm in Smallville. Finally it was time to make the announcement that everyone is going to turn the reigns over to the Legion. So he watched as Clark got up to make the announcement.

(Clark's POV)

Clark got up to make the announcement that him, Chloe, Dick, and Donna are retiring among the superhero community. Also them as parents could not be more proud. So here Clark makes the announcement to the children and guests.

Clark: Everyone Chloe, I, Donna, and Dick would like to make the announcement that we as superheroes are retiring and leaving the reigns to the Legion of Superheroes. We also wanted to say how proud we are of our children carrying on our legacy. I like to turn over the title of Superman to my youngest son Jonathan Gabriel Kent who was named after two great men that held an important part of my life in my heart always.

Jonathan: Thanks dad I will be honored to carry one the tradition of the house of El.

(Chloe then got up to share her thoughts.)

Chloe: I had never expected to live this long but I am grateful for the people I met and the people I saved. Also I am grateful for all the friends I have gained and the family that is still part of my life. I like to turn the reigns of Watchtower over to Lara Moira Kent who is Oracle already but gets the added skills of Watchtower.

Lara: Thank you mother I will keep the name of Oracle but be honored to add the tradition of Watchtower to my abilities in the house of El.

(Then Clark and Chloe turned to Michael Sullivan to share a special honor on to him. Also Kara had an announcement that she needed to make.)

Clark: As for Michael Sullivan even though you are not a blood relative you held a special place in my heart since I met you. So along with Jonathan becoming Superman Michael you will carry on the honored tradition of NIghtwing into the house of El.

Chloe: This means Michael that Nightwing stands among Superman, Watchtower, Superboy, and Oracle as a hero in the house of El.

Michael: Thank you Chloe and Clark for this honor and I never thought that my life would lead to a life so rich of blessing. My life has brought me a great perspective after I lost my twin sister, mother, and father centuries ago. Finally I am honored to be among the house of El.

Kara: I also like to make an announcement that I am retiring Supergirl and become Power Girl which was hero of the past that turned out to be me from a parallel universe. So here is a new hero to add among the house of El.

Clark: That the announcement among the Kent's house hold.

(Clark sat down and joined everyone for more conversation.)

After the Kent's made their announcement Clark and Chloe waited for Donna and Dick to make theirs. Finally it was time for Dick and Donna to carry on the tradition. So the time came for the Grayson's announcement.

(Donna's POV)

Donna got up to make the announcement among family and friends. Also Donna could not believe how far she has come since she has lived in the Man's World. So here comes the announcement.

Donna: Well for the Grayson's announcement it is not as big as the Kent's but we like to honor our children. For Diana I want to say how proud I am for you to carry on the honored tradition of Troia among the Amazons representation of heroes in the Man's World. So now I like you to take the mantle of Wonder Woman which was carried by your Aunt Diana princess of Themyscira and Cassandra Sandsmark known as Chloe Sullivan at one point to represent the Amazons in the Man's World.

Diana: Thank you mother and I would be honored to have the mantle of Wonder Woman in this world.

(Now, Dick stood up to address Kyle Bruce Grayson.)

Dick: As for Batman I am leaving that honor to Terry McGinnis who will spend full time in Gotham. Not that I am leaving Kyle Bruce Grayson out he will continue the mantle of Green Lantern that his biological father had for that I am grateful he carried on the honored tradition. Kyle I also want you to know that you will have added responsibilities with the Green Lantern mantle as a mentor and guide to Terry working as the new Batman.

Kyle: Thanks Dad and I will be honored to carry on this tradition.

(Finally Rokk and Irma spoke up.)

Rokk: As for the changes among the heroes I am honored to serve with great heroes. I also like to say they are following the great footsteps of their parents who if it was not for them our future would have been different.

Irma: Like Rokk here I am grateful to serve with these great heroes. Also I have sensed a lot of growth among these people I am glad to call friends.

Donna: Thank you everyone for a wonderful day of remembrance.

(Donna finally sat down and joined the others in light conversation.)

After a few minutes of light conversation the adults observed their children heading off to protect the world. Also they said their goodbyes as the Legion of new Superheroes went to protect the world. Finally the adults went to just hang out. So Donna and Dick stayed a while and then headed home. As for the Kent's they retired to live immortality for as long as they live. Also the journey was complete because of the connection between two best friends Chloe Sullivan and Clark Kent who met in high school.

* * *

**Here you go the story is completed. Thanks for the reviews and feedback. Also I am taking a break from writing because school starts up soon so I will only be writing on vacations and weekends if I have time. So enjoy the conclusion.**


End file.
